El balneario de Epidauro
by Melissia
Summary: Los caballeros de oro se merecen unas vacaciones. Por ello van a pasar una semana en el hotel balneario de Epidauro. Trece jóvenes con ganas de descansar...y de divertirse ¿por qué no? Continuación de "Las Seis Pruebas". COMPLETO.
1. Lunes, el viaje

_**¡Hola a todos!  
Regreso con otra historia con los Santos Dorados de protagonistas, y es que me resisto a soltarlos.  
Este fic es la continuación de "Las Seis Pruebas", aunque no es necesario leerlo.  
Humor y más humor, que es donde me siento como pez en el agua =)  
**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Saint Seiya utilizados aquí son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.****_

_**¡Allá voy!**_

* * *

_**Introducción**__  
Nuestros queridos caballeros dorados han conseguido (por la fuerza) el pergamino que les invita a una semana a estar alojados de manera gratuita en un conocido balneario._

_Gracias a su esfuerzo, los jóvenes parten rápidamente a descansar a su destino. Si ya es difícil la convivencia entre ellos en el Santuario ¿cómo será en el SPA?_

**Día 1  
**  
-¡Venga Dohko, que es para hoy!- apremiaba Kanon desde la entrada al Santuario.

Todos los dorados estaban reunidos charlando alegremente por esas minivacaciones que les aguardaban.

Al fin, el caballero de Libra alcanzó a sus compañeros. Sin mediar palabra, golpeó a Kanon con su bastón.  
-¡Estos jóvenes de hoy no tenéis educación ni respeto por los mayores!- espetó el anciano al gemelo. Éste se tocó la cabeza confuso.  
-Mira, al menos no sólo recibimos nosotros- susurró Camus a Milo. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, que cesaron rápidamente en cuanto Dohko se giró blandiendo su bastón. Mü, al ver ese gesto, se escondió detrás de Shaka.

Aldebarán bromeaba con Aioria, que se frotaba las posaderas para comprobar el daño recibido. Aioros charlaba con Shura y Afrodita. A la cabeza de la comitiva Deathmask caminaba junto a Saga. Kanon se les unió rápidamente.

Pronto llegaron a la estación de autobuses.

Saga, erigiéndose líder del grupo de dorados, se fue a comprar los 13 pasajes para las termas de Epidauro. Se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Buenas tardes, necesito trece billetes para Epidauro, en Peloponeso. Llamé hace dos horas para hacer la reserva. El código es el EP850012YMC- pidió a la vendedora de manera seria.  
La mujer, una señora que rondaba los 60 años, con gafas de culo de botella y mal humor, miró sin demasiado entusiasmo al joven griego. Saga frunció el ceño.  
-Oiga, ¿me ha oído? Que necesito trece bille-  
-Ya te oí joven, no soy sorda- cortó la señora – ¿Váis a ir todos vosotros?- dijo señalando con la barbilla al rebaño de dorados.  
-Pues claro, somos trece como ya le he pedido- respondió Saga a punto de perder la paciencia.  
-Bien, pero quiero saber cuántas maletas lleváis, ya que sólo puedo admitir una maleta por individuo- continuó con su voz neutra la vendedora.  
Saga se giró y miró a sus compañeros. Contó las maletas. En total, 15.  
-¿Por qué tenemos quince maletas?¿Quién ha cogido de más?- preguntó.  
El rebaño levantó la cabeza al oír a Saga y se separaron inmediatamente, dejando a la vista al caballero de Piscis, sentado en una silla limándose las uñas con actitud despreocupada. Al sentirse observado, levantó la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?- dijo con desdén.  
Saga se llevó una mano a la cara.  
-Afrodita, ¿son tuyas las dos maletas extra que he contado?-  
El sueco contestó afirmativamente.  
-Pues tienes que dejarlas en consigna, porque no podemos incluirlas en el viaje- informó el griego.  
Afrodita hizo un mohín y se acercó a la ventanilla. Al ver a la señora, puso cara de asco pero aguantó la incomodidad.  
-Señora- carraspeó el sueco.  
-Señorita- corrigió la vendedora con sequedad.  
Afrodita rodó los ojos pensando "claro, como va a estar casada con esa cara que tiene"  
-Bien…"señorita"…en esas dos maletas llevo, no sólo ropa, sino accesorios y cosméticos VITALES para mi. Como comprenderá, no puedo dejar la maleta en consigna, así que si me lo permite, dígame el coste de sobrecarga de dos maletas.- dijo sacando la billetera del bolso.

La vendedora observó al muchacho por encima de sus gruesas gafas. Se las quitó y la cadena sujetó con fuerza los pesados anteojos.  
-Mire, esto no es cuestión de dinero. Esto es cuestión de sobrecarga de equipaje, y no hay lugar para dos maletas más- sentenció – Tiene que dejarlas en consigna, donde unos maravillosos hombres se harán cargo de ellas con todo el amor del mundo. Diríjase a la ventanilla de mi compañera para pagar el coste-  
-Y a mi deme ya los billetes, que no tardará en salir el autobús- pidió Saga, visiblemente nervioso.  
-¡Pues haber venido antes!- espetó la señora. Saga la maldijo en todas las lenguas que conocía, salvo en griego.

Mientras Saga perdía la paciencia con la vendedora, Afrodita se dirigió con tristeza a la ventanilla de consigna. Allí, una joven entusiasta le atendió.

-¡Buenas tardes!¿Qué desea?- dijo la muchacha casi en estado de éxtasis. El sueco se quedó observando a la joven, que le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con una sonrisa repleta de dientes. Suspiró agobiado.  
-Vengo a dejar en consigna dos de mis maletas- respondió.  
-¡Muy bien!¡Si desea sacar algo, hágalo ahora!- pidió la joven.

Afrodita se agachó y abrió las maletas. Sacó unas cuantas cosas que se metió en el bolso.  
-Querido champú reparador de puntas abiertas, debo dejarte. Me es más útil llevarme el de brillo intenso. Pero en cuanto regrese del SPA, te usaré como todos los domingos- dijo filosofando con sus tarros.  
La muchacha de la ventanilla no se había inmutado, permanecía estática con los ojos desorbitados y la sonrisa crispada. Cuando Afrodita terminó de hablar con sus objetos, se despidió de sus maletas. Un hombre gordo que apestaba a sudor salió de una puerta de al lado y las agarró malamente por el asa, haciendo que una de ellas cayera pesadamente al suelo.  
-¡Pero trátelas con cuidado! Será percebe…¡por el amor de Atenea!- exclamó con asco Afrodita, al ver como el señor se agachaba a recoger la maleta y mostró al sueco sus "encantos", es decir, la raja del culo llena de pelos.  
Terminó de pagar las tasas, recibió una llave y se encaminó de nuevo con sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Deathmask al ver la cara compungida del sueco.  
-Porque tuve que despedirme de mis cosas…y entre la vendedora que debía estar drogada y el señor del culo peludo, ahora tengo trauma- murmuró tristemente mientras recogía el billete que le tendía su compañero.

-Compañeros, escuchadme un momento…los billetes corresponden a las tres últimas filas. En la del fondo caben cinco personas, así que coloquémonos de manera que no estorbemos al resto de pasajeros- dijo Saga observando a los dorados.

Se organizaron rápidamente, de tal manera que quedaron:  
En la antepenúltima fila, lado izquierdo, Afrodita en la ventanilla y Deathmask el pasillo, por el lado derecho Saga en el pasillo y Kanon en la ventanilla. En la penúltima fila, lado izquierdo Shura en la ventanilla y Dohko pasillo, por el lado derecho, Shaka pasillo y Mü ventanilla. Y la última fila de izquierda a derecha, Aioros en la ventanilla, Aioria, Aldebarán en el medio, Camus y Milo en la ventanilla.

Ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos, y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, el autobús arrancó hacia su destino.

-Shaka, ¿vas a meditar todo el trayecto?- preguntó Mü a su amigo.  
-Si me dejáis, sí, aunque me temo que va a ser un viaje movidito- respondió el indio. Mü se revolvió en su asiento. Al notar un golpe, se giró. Abrazándose al respaldo, asomó la cabeza por encima del reposacabezas.  
-¿Qué haces Milo?- preguntó al caballero de Escorpio, que estaba agachado de mala manera.  
El griego levantó la cabeza.  
-Perdona Mü, es que tengo la botella de agua en la bolsa de mano, que se me ha caído para debajo de tu asiento y no alcanzo las asas. Estos asientos son tan estrechos…- dijo apoyando la mejilla en el respaldo del asiento delantero y tratando de estirar la mano buscando la bolsa.  
El caballero de aries se colocó bien en su asiento y se inclinó hacia delante, agachando la cabeza para mirar por debajo de su asiento. Vio la bolsa de Milo cerca y la mano del griego tanteando el suelo. Pero él tampoco llegaba.  
-No la llego a agarrar…espera, que si la empujo hacia ti con el pie, a lo mejor la alcanzas- informó el lemuriano agarrándose al asiento delantero y retorciéndose para meter su pie.

Ahora fue Kanon quien se dio la vuelta para observar a sus dos compañeros.  
-Pero por qué os retorcéis tanto- dijo divertido ante la escena el gemelo. Mü tenía la lengua fuera, al estar haciendo equilibrios para doblar la rodilla y poder meter el pie debajo de su asiento y Milo seguía desaparecido rebuscando en el suelo.

De repente el autobús dio un frenazo. Dos gritos de dolor sonaron en el autobús. Kanon casi perdió el equilibrio al estar de espaldas a la dirección del autobús, pero su hermano le sujetó a tiempo.  
-Me he moddido da dengua ¡ay!- dijo Mü enseñando el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su lengua. Shaka miró a su compañero y sacudió la cabeza.  
-Y yo me he golpeado la cabeza- dijo Milo frotándose – Menudo conductor kamikaze, no debería frenar de golpe- masculló el de Escorpio incorporándose y frotándose la cabeza, pero al fin con la bolsa en la mano. Sacó la botella para beber agua.  
-La culpa es vuestra, por andar retorciéndoos con el autobús en marcha. Si os sentarais bien…- respondió Camus, sin apartar la vista del libro. Shaka y Aldebarán rieron, a pesar de que éste último casi se la mete en el frenazo imprevisto.

Aioria también se revolvía inquieto.  
-¿Qué os pasa a todos, que tenéis chinches en el cuerpo o qué?- preguntó Aioros.  
-Es que me escuece el culo- murmuró dolorido su hermano.  
-¿Te diste la crema que te recetó el médico?- preguntó Aioros, en voz alta. Aioria se puso colorado.  
- Aioria, ¿quieres que te unte yo cremita en el culete?- soltó Deathmask socarronamente.  
El caballero de Leo echó una mirada asesina a su hermano, que sonrió divertido y giró la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje crepuscular por la ventanilla.  
-Cállate crustáceo, o te dejo el tuyo peor a base de golpes- amenazó el rubio.  
-A lo mejor me gusta- lanzó el caballero de Cáncer.  
-Como no me dejéis dormir, os arreo a los dos en el culo- amenazó Dohko, que estaba sentado delante de Aioria y detrás de Deathmask.  
Se escuchó un golpe y un quejido.  
-No te preocupes Viejo Maestro, ya me encargo de Angelo- espetó Afrodita mirándose las uñas.  
Deathmask se frotaba la nuca, dolorido.  
-Eso ha escocido- masculló a su compañero.  
-Eso para que aprendas a no incordiar a los demás- resolvió el sueco, acomodando la manta de viaje que tenía esparcida en sus piernas.

-Oye…¿no oléis un poco raro?- preguntó Shura, que hasta entonces se hallaba adormilado con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla.  
-No es raro, es "Allure" de Chanel- respondió Afrodita molesto.  
Camus levantó la vista de su libro.  
-Es cierto, de repente huele mal…- dijo esnifando el ambiente y arrugando la nariz.  
Todos los caballeros de alrededor miraron a Dohko, que dormía plácidamente. Shura le olfateó.  
-No, no es él…huele más atrás- se incorporó en su asiento y acercó su nariz. Frunció el ceño hacia Aioria.  
Aioros se giró hacia su hermano.  
-¿Aioria? ¿Has sido tú?- dijo tapándose la nariz.  
El caballero de Leo estaba rojo.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Si me duele el culo, no puedo hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo- respondió con los dedos tapándose la nariz igualmente.  
-Me estoy mareando…- dijo Shaka llevándose las manos al estómago.  
Milo y Mü estaban completamente pegados a la ventanilla, para evitar la nube de gas tóxico que se esparcía en esa zona del autobús.  
Saga, al que le empezaba a picar la nariz del olor, se giró enfadado.  
-¿Quién ha sido el guarro?- preguntó a sus compañeros.  
Pero nadie levantó la mano, todos sus compañeros tenían la nariz tapada o contenían la respiración. Todos…excepto uno…  
-¡Aldebarán! ¿Qué has comido?- dijo Saga llevándose las manos a la cara.  
El caballero de Tauro se tornó colorado de vergüenza.  
-Es que…bueno…hoy tocaba dieta…y comí judías estofadas con berzas…lo siento…-

Los caballeros, sin destaparse la nariz, emitieron quejidos de lamento. Aguantaron así diez minutos, hasta que Shura levantó el toque de queda de nariz.  
-La nube tóxica ya ha pasado- dijo tomando aire el español, y recolocándose en su sitio.  
Shaka se giró hacia Aldebarán  
-La próxima vez que comas esas verduras y legumbres, añade un poco de comino, para que no generen gases-  
El de Tauro tomó nota y se volvió a disculpar.

Ya recolocados en sus respectivos asientos, Milo y Mü se aburrían.  
-¿Un tres en raya?- propuso el de Escorpio.  
Mü echó su aliento en la ventanilla y trazó dos líneas horizontales y dos verticales.  
Milo trazó una X en el medio y comenzó la partida. Tras un rato largo, Milo volvía a revolverse en su asiento.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- suspiró Camus dejando el libro en sus piernas.  
-Tengo pis- murmuró Milo cruzando las piernas.  
-Pues aún queda una hora y pico de trayecto, así que te toca aguantarte- respondió el francés, regresando a su lectura.  
-Pero me meo- gimió el griego apretando la entrepierna.  
Mü sonreía divertido. Con Milo distraído con ganas de orinar, al fin le ganaría al tres en raya.  
-Imagina un váter…agua corriendo…cataratas…un grifo abierto…- susurró malévolamente el de Aries.  
-Cállate, que me dan ganas de mear…y te toca a ti- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.  
Mü trazó un círculo en la ventanilla mientras seguía evocando lugares repletos de agua, haciendo sufrir al escorpión.

De repente, el autobús dio un giro y tomó rumbo a una estación de servicio.  
-¡Mis deseos han sido concedidos!- sonrió Milo emocionado. Mü no había conseguido derrotar a su amigo aún.  
-A ver chicos, tenemos que bajar todos, el conductor dice que tiene que parar obligatoriamente cada hora y media de trayecto para evitar el cansancio. Es una parada de 15 minutos, así que aprovechad para ir al baño o comer algo.-

Los jóvenes bostezaban y se estiraban el entumecimiento. Se pusieron en fila para bajar. Milo daba saltitos. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme, corrió a los baños, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

Algunos caballeros entraron a desahogarse al baño también, en especial Aldebarán. Otros esperaron fuera para despejarse y tomar aire. Saga, Camus, Aioros y Shura decidieron tomar un café. Aioria compró dos palmeras de chocolate y una napolitana de jamón y queso que entregó a Mü. Afrodita estaba en el baño acicalándose, mientras Aldebarán seguía descargándose. Milo salió y Aioria le tendió la palmera de chocolate y junto a Mü, salieron fuera de la cafetería a comer.

Dohko y Shaka estaban sentados en la acera, debajo de un árbol y Deathmask aprovechaba para fumar mientras Kanon jugaba a molestar a un grillo que correteaba asustado.  
-No deberías fumar Angelo, es perjudicial para tu salud y además bajará tu rendimiento- informó Dohko.  
El siciliano miró de reojo al de Libra, mientras daba una calada. Cerró los ojos.  
-Tampoco fumo tanto- se excusó, expulsando el humo. Shaka tosió al llegarle la humareda.  
-Es perjudicial para los que te rodean también- replicó el indio, molesto con el humo del tabaco.  
Angelo decidió apagar el cigarrillo.  
-Y los pedos de Aldebarán también son perjudiciales- contestó socarronamente, mientras escupía al suelo.  
-¡Oye, no escupas al grillo, que lo espantas!- dijo Kanon , que perdió de vista al insecto al pegar un bote asustado. –Ah, ahí estás- murmuró al divisar la manchita negra correteando de nuevo.  
-No hacen falta mis escupitajos para espantar al grillo, con tu cara le basta- respondió Deathmask carcajeándose.

Al fin salieron los que estaban en la cafetería. El último en llegar fue Aldebarán. Todos juntos subieron al autobús.  
-¿Cuánto queda para llegar?- Preguntó Dohko.  
El conductor miró su reloj, eran las diez de la noche ya.  
-Nada…menos de una hora…no se preocupe. Y haga el favor de decirle a sus compañeros que no armen más escándalos, que los pasajeros se quejan de ellos-  
Dohko le pidió disculpas al conductor y se dirigió a su asiento.  
-Chicos, me ha dicho el conductor que estáis molestando al resto de pasajeros, haced el favor de comportaros. Queda menos de una hora para llegar, así que calma- dijo acomodándose en su asiento, dispuesto a echar otra cabezada.

Los caballeros asintieron, pero con la noche encima se sentían algo más cansados y con menos ganas de juerga. Dohko y Afrodita se quedaron fritos al empezar el trayecto, Deathmask tardó un poco más pero igualmente se quedó dormido. Saga se entretuvo leyendo un periódico mientras su hermano estaba vuelto de espaldas hacia la ventanilla, aparentemente dormido.

Shaka seguía meditando y Camus continuaba enfrascado en la lectura, mientras sus respectivos compañeros seguían su batalla de tres en raya. Aldebarán y Aioria charlaban en voz baja mientras Aioros se quedaba adormilado escuchando música y Shura bostezaba listo para quedarse dormido también.

En ese ambiente de tranquilidad estuvieron inmersos, donde solo se oía el pasar de páginas del libro de Camus o del periódico de Saga, el ruido de los dedos y el vaho en la ventanilla de Mü y Milo o el susurro de las voces de Aldebarán y Aioria, que compartían una pequeña caja de galletas que compró el de Tauro.

De repente, un ruido despertó a los que tenían sueño ligero. Deathmask despertó al oír como Saga doblaba el periódico.  
-Kanon…¿qué tienes ahí?- murmuró mientras movía a su hermano. Éste se giró y abrió la mano. El grillo.  
-¿A que mola?- dijo feliz – Está cantando…-  
Saga frunció el ceño.  
-Ya sé que está cantando y por eso ha despertado a algunos de tus compañeros. ¿Por qué lo cogiste?- preguntó enfadado pero susurrando.  
Un murmullo, no sólo proveniente de sus compañeros adormilados sino del resto de pasajeros fue in crescendo a medida que el grillo seguía estridulando.

-¡Que maten al grillo ese!- pedía un pasajero energúmeno.  
-¡O que hagan algo, lo que sea con tal de no escuchar más ese ruido!- exigía una señora.  
-¡Sinvergüenzas, llevan todo el trayecto dando la lata sin parar!- se escuchó a alguien gritar.

Kanon observó a su hermano que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, entre los coros de repulsa de los otros pasajeros. El grillo, por algún motivo, dejó de estridular. Kanon miró al bichito con pena.  
-Pero no quiero matarlo…pobrecito- dijo pidiendo clemencia a su hermano.  
-O lo matas tú o lo mato yo- amenazó Deathmask.  
-¡Es un ser vivo, a quien se le ocurra matarlo, invoco un Tesoro del Cielo!- respondió enfadado Shaka. Kanon sonrió.  
Pronto se despertaron los que estaban profundamente dormidos, unos defendiendo la vida del insecto y otros que pedían su ejecución.

Entre toda la algarabía que se extendió por todo el autobús, el grillo saltó de la mano de Kanon y aterrizó en el cuerpo de Aldebarán. Él no se había pronunciado, sólo había sido espectador del follón que se había organizado. Kanon observó con terror como su compañero agarraba al grillito entre sus enormes dedos y lo miraba con curiosidad. Deathmask miraba emocionado cómo Aldebarán iba a estrujar al insecto entre sus dedos.

Sin mediar palabra, el caballero de Tauro cogió la cajita de galletas y metió al grillo dentro. Realizó un par de punciones con un bolígrafo y entregó la caja a Kanon.  
Éste abrió la caja, esperando ver el cadáver del grillo atravesado.  
Pero el grillo estaba vivo, en una esquina. Empezó a estridular de nuevo.  
-Los agujeros son para que respire, y si cierras la caja no se oye tanto el sonido, de esa manera tienes tu grillo y no molesta a los demás- dijo sonriendo Aldebarán. Kanon sonrió agradecido.

Los tonos de descontento se acallaron rápidamente. El autobús seguía su recorrido.

Finalmente, llegaron a Epidauro.  
Todos los dorados bajaron entumecidos y cansados. Pero al fin estaban en su destino final. Eran casi las once de la noche.

Caminaron un poco hasta dar con el hotel balneario. Saga se adelantó y presentó el pergamino de oro a la recepcionista.  
-¡Ah, excelente!- respondió entusiasmada la joven.- Por favor, síganme que les mostraré sus habitaciones. -

Arrastrando las maletas por el cansancio, los dorados fueron conducidos a un pasillo, donde había cinco puertas, cuatro en los laterales y una al fondo.

-Son habitaciones triples, es decir, tienen tres camas. Pueden colocarse como ustedes deseen. Las habitaciones tienen terraza y cuarto de baño. Servicio de televisión por satélite, minibar y tienen unas instrucciones en la mesilla de noche para servicios supletorios con los precios.-  
Todos agradecieron las indicaciones de la joven, que les invitó a tomar algo al bar del hotel, pero el agotamiento por el viaje hizo que los dorados quisieran irse a dormir cuanto antes.

La joven puso cara triste, pero se marchó y dejó a los jóvenes.

Saga, adelantándose a nadie dijo que se quedaba la habitación del fondo para él solo. Aunque hubo quejas, acataron su orden.

Shaka dijo que necesitaba relax y descanso, así que pidió que sus compañeros de habitación fueran silenciosos como él, por lo que Camus y Dohko se agenciaron una habitación con el indio.

Aioria agarró sus maletas y empujó a Mü y Milo hacia otra habitación, al lado de la de Shaka, Camus y Dohko.  
-Si creen que se van a librar de nosotros, van listos…porque las habitaciones que están juntas, comparten terraza- murmuró malévolamente Milo.

Aioros, Shura y Aldebarán se agenciaron la habitación que estaba enfrente de la de Los Silenciosos, y se metieron sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-Buenas noches compañeros- dijo despidiéndose Aioros.

Por último, Afrodita suspiró al ver que tendría que compartir habitación con Deathmask y Kanon, justo en frente de la habitación del Trío Juerguista.  
-¡Mi cama es la que da a la ventana! ¿Me oíste Angelo? ¡Que no saltes en ella!- y cerró la puerta.

Una vez dentro todos, se acomodaron y sin más preámbulos, al fin se durmieron.

* * *

_**Aviso que tardaré en avanzar la historia, porque son capítulos largos, ya que cada uno es un día que pasan en el balneario y hay que manejar muchos personajes. **_  
_**Epidauro es una ciudad del Peloponeso, región de Argólida, al noreste de la península. Allí se encuentra el santuario de Aclepio, dios de la medicina y un teatro griego antiguo.**_  
_**Conocida también por la cantidad de aguas termales que había en la zona, decidí situar allí un hotel balneario ficticio. No sé si habrá en la realidad, pero bueno.**_

_**En fin, os espero en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**¡Un saludo a todos!**_


	2. Martes, mañana

**Día 2, la mañana**

_**Habitación de Saga**_  
Un rayo de sol calentaba tibiamente un pedazo de la cama donde dormía Saga boca abajo. Con pereza entreabrió sus ojos y el azul de su iris se hizo más visible al encogerse la pupila.  
Se dio media vuelta para colocarse boca arriba. Bostezó largamente y echó un vistazo a la cortina blanca que dejaba traspasar fácilmente la luz de la mañana.  
La ventana daba al jardín con piscina privada. Los pájaros piaban revoltosos. Los polluelos estaban aprendiendo a volar.  
Una magnífica mañana de finales de primavera.

Toda la habitación era blanca, incluso los muebles. Saga se sentía increíblemente relajado y tranquilo. Sin hermano dando por saco ni compañeros reclamándole atención.

Suspiró quedamente mientras se recolocaba la melena azul y sonrió feliz.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su habitación le despertaron de su ensimismamiento.  
-Adelante- dijo incorporándose en la cama.

Una bella joven camarera entró en la habitación empujando una mesa de aluminio y encima del mantel un juego de café, azúcar, leche, unas tostadas y su acompañamiento de mantequilla y mermelada en tarritos individuales, un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y el periódico del día.  
-Servicio de desayuno, señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia la muchacha.  
-Gracias- respondió Saga recogiendo el periódico, y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, indicó a la camarera que podía retirarse.

-Esto es vida- murmuró para si el caballero de Géminis, mientras vertía dos cucharaditas de azúcar en el café.

_**Habitación de Kanon, Deathmask y Afrodita**_  
-¡Afrodita, sal ya de ahí coño, que tengo que hacer mis necesidades!- gritaba Deathmask aporreando la puerta del baño. –¡Vale, tú lo has querido, tiraré la puerta abajo!- amenazó.

El italiano se echó hacia atrás para coger impulso y embestir. Justo cuando su cuerpo iba a tocar la puerta del baño, ésta se abrió hacia dentro y Deathmask cayó al suelo incapaz de frenar. Se pegó de morros contra el suelo del húmedo baño, mientras el vapor concentrado se dispersaba por el resto de la habitación. Afrodita apareció detrás de la puerta, con una media sonrisa en la cara y envuelto en un albornoz, y caminó por encima del cuerpo caído de su amigo.  
Un gruñido surgió de la garganta del italiano, pero el sueco hizo caso omiso y envolvió su cabello celeste en una toalla. Cuando se terminó de incorporar, Deathmask cerró la puerta de golpe y echó el pestillo maldiciendo a Afrodita.

-Un día se vengará- dijo Kanon divertido ante la escena de la que fue testigo. Tenía entre las manos la caja de galletas con el grillo.  
Afrodita retiró la toalla de su melena y los mechones húmedos cayeron lánguidamente sobre su pálida piel.  
-Siempre lo intenta, pero nunca lo consigue- resolvió el de Piscis buscando un cepillo.  
Kanon se revolvió inquieto entre las sábanas.  
-Tengo hambre, ¿cuándo vendrá la camarera con el desayuno?- preguntó –Tengo que…no…DEBO ir a incordiar a mi hermano, pero necesito tomar algo antes- murmuró pensativo.  
Afrodita desenredaba su cabello celeste divertido.  
-¿Esos son tus grandes planes de hoy? ¿Molestar a tu hermano?-  
Kanon cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.  
-Es mi deber, como hermano gemelo del caballero de Géminis. Yo no descanso nunca en mi misión de conseguir portar la armadura dorada. Aunque estemos de vacaciones, él debe ser incordiado. Así ha sido siempre y así seguirá siéndolo- contestó vehementemente.  
Afrodita abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal declaración de intenciones.  
-No sé a quién de los dos compadecer- respondió mientras alborotaba su pelo.  
-¿Por qué te alborotas el pelo después de haberlo cepillado?- preguntó curioso Kanon.  
-Para que al secarlo me quede con más volumen. Si lo seco recién desenredado, se me quedará aplastado- Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta – Mira, aquí llega el desayuno.-

Kanon se levantó de un salto de la cama y abrió la puerta. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años entró decidido empujando el carrito de metal con el desayuno de los jóvenes. Zumo de pomelo, té de frutos rojos y gachas con mermelada de arándanos para Afrodita; café capuccino, sorbete de pistacho y un brioche para Deathmask; y para Kanon…¿nada?  
-Oiga ¿y mi desayuno?- preguntó lastimeramente el caballero de Géminis.  
El camarero miró la lista de la habitación, confuso  
-Disculpe señor, pero aquí solo me aparecían dos desayunos para su habitación.- Dijo tendiéndole la nota a Kanon. El joven leyó las notas que escribieron para indicaciones de desayuno.  
-Pero si lo pedimos por teléfono…Deathmask pidió lo mío- dijo angustiosamente.

-¡Eso es verdad, yo llamé y pedí el desayuno de los tres!- gritó Deathmask desde el baño.  
El camarero continuaba confuso.  
-Debió haber algún malentendido. Lamentablemente a partir de las diez no realizamos más desayunos, así que lo que le aconsejo es que baje al bar y tome algo allí.- El camarero dejó el desayuno de los otros dos caballeros y se marchó rápidamente.  
Kanon se llevó la mano al estómago que rugía de hambre.  
-Tengo la impresión de que esto ha sido hecho adrede…- dijo pensando en su hermano.

_**Habitación de Aldebarán, Aioros y Shura**_  
El camarero depositaba más y más platos encima del pequeño escritorio de la habitación. Aldebarán contemplaba maravillado el megadesayuno que se iba a meter entre pecho y espalda. Había desde tostadas hasta huevos fritos con panceta, pasando por judías dulces, café, agua y jamón cocido. Cuando terminó, el camarero desapareció rápidamente.  
Aioros salió del baño secándose la cara, puesto que estaba recién afeitado. Comparó su desayuno, una taza de cereales y un zumo de piña con el de su compañero.  
-¿Esa es tu "dieta", Aldebarán?- preguntó divertido el griego.  
El brasileño miró suplicante a su compañero.  
-Es que esto es el desayuno…la dieta la hago a la hora de comer…ahora necesito tomar energías- dijo mientras masticaba una tostada con jamón.  
Aioros sonrió mientras daba un trago a su zumo de piña.  
-¡Shura, ya está el desayuno, date prisa o se te enfriará!- le gritó al español.

-¡Por la mañana yo me levantooo y voy corriendo desde mi camaaa para poder ver a esa chiquilla por mi ventaaanaaaa…¿eh?...¡Vale, no tardaré!...y es que la quiero con toda el almaaaa….- respondió el caballero de capricornio desde la ducha.  
Aioros se preguntó qué demonios cantaba Shura.  
El ruido del agua cesó, y al cabo de un minuto salió el español, envuelto de cintura para abajo con una toalla y secándose el pelo con otra.  
-¡No hay nada mejor que una buena ducha por la mañana!- dijo inspirando profundamente.

Justo cuando iba a coger su café, llamaron a la puerta. Shura se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Había un carrito y una camarera de espaldas, que se dio la vuelta cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. La joven se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al caballero de Capricornio con el torso desnudo, el cabello revuelto y húmedo en el marco de la puerta.  
-¿Sí?¿Querías algo?- preguntó el español. Pero la muchacha no reaccionaba, recorría el musculoso cuerpo de Shura con ansia. Shura sonrió complacido.  
-Creo que te has equivocado de puerta, a nosotros ya nos han servido el desayuno-  
Por fin la camarera despertó de su sueño.  
-¡Eh…sí…creo que sí…perdón!-miró a la puerta de enfrente. Sonrió nerviosa a Shura y con la cara colorada dirigió el carrito a la puerta de enfrente.  
-No te preocupes- respondió Shura cerrando la puerta divertido.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Aldebarán con los carrillos repletos de comida.  
-Una camarera algo despistada- respondió Shura con media sonrisa.- No hay nada mejor que atraer a las mujeres aún estando recién duchado-  
Aioros y Aldebarán rieron.  
-¿En qué quedamos, es mejor darse una ducha o que una tía babee por ti?- preguntó el griego.  
Shura lo pensó un segundo.  
-Sin duda, sentir que soy irresistible- dijo bromeando.

_**Habitación de Camus, Shaka y Dohko**__  
_En la habitación reinaba el silencio. Shaka hacía estiramientos después de haber realizado sus ejercicios de yoga diarios. Camus y Dohko jugaban al ajedrez, el caballero de Libra tenía una cajita de minijuegos portátiles.  
-No puedo hacer enroque…- musitó Dohko.  
Camus negó con la cabeza.  
-Maldito…¡siempre que juego contra ti, pierdo! Mueva donde mueva, mi rey está en jaque- dijo soltando una risa el anciano.  
-Shion me ganó un par de veces…pregúntale a él- dijoel francés retirando las piezas del tablero.  
Shaka terminó sus estiramientos y se sentó en la cama pensativo.  
-¿No hay demasiada tranquilidad?- preguntó.  
-Sí, por primera vez en muchos años puedo despertarme escuchando el canto de los pájaros y no un "¡Camus, no tienes nada en la nevera, ay que ver, que no compras nunca!"…-respondió Camus recordando los asaltos mañaneros de Milo.  
-O "Maestro, llevo toda la noche intentando darle la vuelta al curso de la cascada, pero no puedo, enséñame cómo hacerlo otra vez"…-continuó Dohko imitando la voz de Shiryu.  
-Al menos vosotros les oís llegar…que Mü se teletransporta a mi templo sin avisar y me pega unos sustos…- confesó Shaka arremangándose – Mirad, esta quemadura me la hice el otro día sacando del horno unas magdalenas. De repente ¡plop! Apareció Mü detrás de mi y me quemé- dijo señalando una marca alargada rojiza.

Los tres caballeros suspiraron encantados de poder estar en paz, sin agobios.  
Unos suaves golpes llamaron a la puerta.  
Los tres se asustaron.  
-No debimos nombrarles…- musitó Camus, mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta.  
Respiró aliviado cuando delante de él apareció una señora no muy mayor empujando un carrito con el desayuno. Tostadas de pan integral, zumos variados, té verde, bollería diversa…  
-Buenos días caballeros, aquí les traigo su desayuno. Que aproveche.- sonrió la señora mirando de reojo al francés.  
-Merci beaucoup, madame.- contestó Camus despidiéndola mientras se colocaba alrededor de los alimentos dispuestos en la mesa del cuarto.  
La camarera cerró la puerta y se llevo una mano a la mejilla, colorada.

Los dos jóvenes y el anciano dieron buena cuenta del desayuno.  
-Oye Camus- inició conversación Dohko.  
-Dime- contestó el francés mientras le daba un bocado a un croissant.  
-¿No te has dado cuenta?- prosiguió el anciano sorprendido.  
Camus puso expresión interrogativa.  
-¿De qué?-  
Dohko se rascó la cabeza.  
-Dime que tu también te diste cuenta Shaka- El mencionado estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a una tostada, cerró la boca y levantó la vista.  
-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- preguntó mirando a Camus. Éste se encogió de hombros.  
Dohko se secó la boca con una servilleta.  
-Pero bueno…¿estáis ciegos? ¿No habéis visto la reacción de la señora?- preguntó atónito.  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron de nuevo, confusos.  
-¡Vamos, si era evidente! Camus…¡le gustaste a esa señora!- Camus se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando. Se limpió la boca rápidamente.  
-¡No digas tonterías Dohko! Si me doblará la edad…además, yo no estoy para esas cosas, soy feliz con mi vida inmersa en libros y en entrenar a Hyoga. No necesito a ninguna mujer a mi lado- contestó el francés decidido.  
Dohko dejó escapar una risita.  
-Sólo he dicho que le gustas, no que te guste a ti. Pues es una pena…porque aunque sea mayor…yo le echaría un buen polvazo…-dijo pensando en la camarera.  
Shaka abrió los ojos asustado.  
-Viejo Maestro por favor…¿desde cuándo utiliza ese lenguaje?-  
Dohko sonrió dejando entrever un brillo en sus ojos  
-Ser viejo no significa que sea ciego…y la moza tiene buen pase- dijo dando un sorbo a su té.  
Shaka y Camus miraron aterrorizados al caballero de Libra.  
-Algo le pasa al Maestro- murmuró Camus.

_**Habitación de Mü, Aioria y Milo**_  
La imagen no podía ser más evocadora.  
Las tres camas, colocadas en paralelo, contenían tres hermosos cuerpos.  
Mü dormía en la cama más cercana a la ventana, Aioria en la del medio y Milo en la más cercana a la puerta. Mientras sus compañeros estaban desayunando, los tres mosqueteros seguían roncando a pierna suelta.  
Mü dormía de lado, de espaldas a la ventana. Su melena lila estaba desparramada por detrás.  
Aioria dormía boca abajo, roncando con la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba se escurría por el labio en la almohada.  
Milo dormía boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos ocupando toda la cama. Su cabello azulado estaba revuelto de dar tantas vueltas durante la noche. La almohada estaba casi caída en el suelo.

Al oír los golpes en la puerta, Milo entreabrió los ojos. Se giró en la cama y se colocó en posición fetal dando la espalda a la puerta. Aioria no se enteró, por lo que continuó roncando y Mü abrió los ojos de golpe, despertándose sobresaltado. Pestañeó un par de veces y miró el despertador.  
-Buf…qué tarde…- dijo dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo. El sueño le cerraba los párpados. Se quedó semidormido de nuevo, hasta que escuchó otra vez unos golpes, ahora más fuertes y una voz.  
-¡Servicio de habitaciones!-

El lemuriano abrió los ojos de golpe y se estiró.  
-¡Ya va!- gritó.  
Milo se revolvió en la cama y se dio la vuelta de cara a la puerta. Abrió los ojos lentamente.  
-¿Qué jaleo es este?- dijo pasándose la lengua reseca por los labios.  
Mü tropezó con las deportivas de Aioria mientras se ponía una camiseta blanca por encima. Sacó el cabello atrapado entre su espalda y la camiseta y abrió la puerta restregándose los ojos.

Era la camarera que se había equivocado al llamar a la puerta de Shura. Esta vez se quedó mirando al caballero de Aries que trataba de mantenerse despierto sujeto a la puerta.  
-¿Pu-puedo entrar…a dejar…esto…el desayuno?…por favor- musitó la joven poniéndose colorada. Mü espabiló.  
-Ah, sí, claro, pasa- dijo apartándose de la puerta y dejando entrar a la joven.

Ella miró a los dos caballeros que estaban en las camas.  
Milo estaba despierto ya y miró con curiosidad a la joven, que desvió la mirada tornándose aún más colorada. Y es que el caballero de Escorpión, recién levantado con los calzoncillos negros y la erección matutina era digno de verse.

Mü miró a su compañero que disfrutaba provocando a la joven. La camarera fijó la vista en los platos y no quiso levantar la mirada mientras depositaba los cubiertos y la comida en el escritorio.  
-Anda, despierta a Aioria- dijo Mü con una mirada reprobatoria a Milo. Así que el escorpión se colocó el pantalón del pijama azul oscuro, una camiseta negra y se inclinó sobre el caballero de Leo.

Con delicadeza destapó un rotulador y garabateó en la cara de su compañero. Mü se acercó a Milo y le arrebató el rotulador. En ese momento Aioria despertó.  
-Qué pasa…-dijo bostezando - ¿qué hacéis?- preguntó desperezándose.  
Mü empalideció y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.  
-Eh nada, que te despiertes ya, que la camarera ha traído el desayuno- dijo echando una mirada furibunda a Milo, que se metió en el baño, no sin antes repasar el cuerpo de la joven camarera.

La muchacha terminó de colocar todo y se marchó sin despedirse.  
-Qué antipática…-murmuró Aioria. Mü miró horrorizado la cara del caballero de Leo. Tenía pintarrajeado el entrecejo, aparte de varias rayitas por la mejilla y la nariz la tenía totalmente pintada de negro. Una rayita negra bajaba de la nariz hasta el labio superior.  
-¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara o qué?- preguntó. Mü no sabía donde meterse.  
-Juro que yo no he sido, fue Milo- soltó el de Aries.  
Aioria se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para ver su reflejo.  
-¡LO MATO!- gritó Aioria hecho una furia.  
Milo abrió la puerta del baño. Como una flecha Aioria agarró a Milo del cuello de la camiseta y le sostuvo mirando la cara.  
-¿Qué me has hecho desgraciado?- murmuró entre dientes.  
Milo sonrió divertido.  
-Ahora pareces un león de verdad-  
-Más te vale que se quite con alcohol, porque te juro que te reviento, cretino- dijo metiéndose en el baño.  
Milo se ajustó el cuello de su camiseta dado de si.  
-Qué humor, no acepta una bromita- dijo mirando a Mü.  
El lemuriano tapó el rotulador y miró la etiqueta "permanente".  
-Pues…te va a calentar el lomo pero bien- dijo mostrando el rotulador al griego peliazul.  
El escorpión tragó saliva.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Este fic me va a llevar mucho tiempo escribirlo, porque son capítulos bastante largos. Al principio me iba a limitar a 7 capítulos, uno por cada día en el balneario, pero he escrito tanto en el segundo día, que he preferido separarlo XD (es que eran 17 páginas, para que os hagáis una idea) La segunda parte la subiré mañana, que quiero terminar de escribir el tercer día para ver cuán largo será.**

**Me alegra muchísimo ver que me seguís leyendo ^^ **  
**¡Un saludo a todos!**


	3. Martes, jornada

**Ale, publicada la segunda parte del primer día completo en el balneario. He separado las tramas con líneas, para que no os perdáis mucho.  
**

* * *

**Día 2, jornada**

Saga salió de su habitación. Llevaba un albornoz en la mano y unas zapatillas blancas con el membrete del balneario. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Kanon abrió la de su habitación.  
-Buenos días hermano- saludó Saga mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada -¿has desayunado bien?-  
Kanon agarró a su hermano y lo aplastó contra la pared.  
-Sé que fuiste tú quien llamó para cancelar mi desayuno- susurró al oído de su gemelo.  
Saga sonrió diabólicamente.  
-¿No crees que exageras, hermanito? Quizás se te olvidó a ti pedirlo-  
-No me vaciles, jugar con mi comida y sobre todo, jugar conmigo cuando estoy hambriento no es buena idea, "hermanito"- subrayó con inquina Kanon, que soltó a su hermano cuando escuchó abrirse una puerta.  
-Buenos días Saga y Kanon- saludó Dohko seguido de Shaka.- Nos vamos a probar la barroterapia ¿venís?- preguntó el anciano.  
Saga miró a su hermano y le apartó de su camino.  
-Voy con vosotros- dijo enfilando por el pasillo.  
-¿Kanon?- preguntó Shaka.  
El gemelo menor sacudió la cabeza.  
-Déjalo…ya iré en otro momento…-contestó mirando de soslayo como su hermano desaparecía pasillo adelante junto al caballero de Libra.  
Shaka cerró los ojos y salió detrás de los otros dos.  
-Se va a enterar- murmuró Kanon esperando a que los tres desaparecieran del todo.

Afrodita salió en ese momento junto a Deathmask.  
-Kanon, no has desayunado, ¿por qué no bajas al bar a tomar algo? Ya que no quisiste comer nada de mi desayuno, debes tener mucho hambre.- dijo preocupado el caballero de Piscis.  
-Ahora iré a comer algo, esperadme abajo en el bar- pidió el gemelo.  
-Vale, pero no tardes, que quiero ir a la piscina grande…debe de haber tías por este hotel. Por cierto, toma la otra llave de la habitación-dijo Deathmask tendiéndole una tarjeta a Kanon.  
Ambos se despidieron de su compañero que se metió dentro de la habitación.

Aioros salió de su cuarto y llamó al de su hermano. Le abrió la puerta Mü.  
-Buenos días Mü, ¿estáis listos para ir a la piscina a hacer unos largos?- preguntó el caballero de Sagitario ajustándose el cordón de su bañador.  
-Sí…bueno, tu hermano…no sé si querrá ir…- dijo el lemuriano señalando dentro de la habitación. Aioros entró dentro.  
Aioria estaba en el baño con un bote de alcohol, con la cara rojiza de tanto frotar con algodones. Miles de bolitas blancas y grises se amontonaban en el lavabo. El de Sagitario contuvo la risa.  
-¿Pero qué te has hecho en la cara?-  
-El imbécil de Milo me pintó la cara mientras dormía. El muy cobarde se ha escapado y ahora está encerrado en la habitación de al lado con Camus. Algún día tendrá que salir de su escondite…-gruñó el de Leo.  
Mü recogió un par de toallas de playa.  
-Venga Aioria, que ya no se te nota tanto…sólo que tienes la nariz grisácea y la marca de las rayas-dijo el lemuriano tendiendo una de las toallas a su amigo.

-Buenos días a todos…bueno casi buenas tardes, ya ha pasado el mediodía- saludó Shura entrando en la habitación.  
-¿Estamos todos?¿Y Milo y Camus?- preguntó Aldebarán oteando.  
-Están en la otra habitación, ahora vamos a llamarles- dijo Mü saliendo de su cuarto.  
Los cinco jóvenes salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta.  
-Nosotros vamos bajando, que como salga Milo, mi hermano lo descuartiza- susurró Aioros a Mü. Éste asintió y se quedó en el pasillo esperando a que desapareciera el grupo.  
A continuación, llamó a la puerta de la habitación.  
-Ya puedes salir.-  
-¿Seguro?- se escuchó una voz desde dentro.  
Mü suspiró.  
-Sí, seguro. Venga que quiero nadar-  
Milo abrió la puerta un poquito y asomó la cabeza. Efectivamente Aioria no estaba ahí.  
Camus abrió la puerta del todo y empujó a su amigo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-Debería haber permitido que Aioria te zurrara- dijo fríamente el francés mientras se echaba una toalla al hombro y tendía otra al griego.  
Milo se terminó de colocar bien el bañador rojo y negro.  
-Yo también te quiero Camus- murmuró mientras cogía la toalla que le tendía el francés.  
Los tres desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Kanon abrió al puerta lentamente y se asomó al pasillo. Al fin no había testigos. Carraspeó un poco e intentó imitar una voz.  
"Perfecto" pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, atento a cualquier persona que se cruzase.  
Cambio su porte desganado por otro más recto y serio, endureció su expresión facial y llegó al mostrador de recepción.  
-Ejem…disculpe señorita…con las prisas me he dejado la llave de mi cuarto dentro….¿sería tan amable de darme una copia?- preguntó exagerando la voz grave.  
-Por supuesto, dígame el número de su habitación y nombre-  
-Soy Saga, estoy alojado en la habitación 212-  
La recepcionista se agachó y entregó una copia a Kanon.  
-Aquí tiene señor Saga. ¡Y tenga cuidado la próxima vez!- dijo mientras veía a Kanon echar a correr escaleras arriba.

Kanon no se lo podía creer.  
-Jujujujuuju se lo ha creído, ¡perfecto!- susurró mientras accedía a la habitación de su gemelo.  
Cerró la puerta delicadamente. Empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa.  
-Como no, lo deja todo perfectamente ordenado…- dijo colocando al milímetro cada objeto que movía.-¡Ah, aquí estás! Vas a ver lo que es bueno, hermanito- soltó una risa maléfica mientras escondía lo que había encontrado.

••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Hola chicos!- llamó Afrodita a Mü, Camus y Milo.  
Los tres correspondieron el saludo y se acercaron.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Mü.  
-Esperando a Kanon, que no ha desayunado. Está tardando mucho- respondió impaciente Deathmask.  
Afrodita suspiró.  
-¡Bueno, pues vete con ellos a la piscina, ya espero a Kanon aquí!-  
Deathmask se levantó del taburete sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-Luego vamos a comer todos juntos, a las 14:30 en el restaurante. Hasta luego Afrodita- informó Camus. Pero Milo no le siguió.  
-Mejor me quedo con Afrodita…Aioria quiere matarme y no quiero verle hasta que se le pase el cabreo- dijo el griego.  
-Como quieras, pero recordad la hora-  
Mü, Deathmask y Camus se dirigieron a la piscina.  
-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció Afrodita a Milo. Éste agarró el vaso y se bebió el contenido de un trago.  
-Camarero, ponle otra copa a mi amigo- llamó Milo rápidamente, sacando un billete del bolsillo de su bañador. Afrodita se asustó.  
-Milo, que esa bebida lleva vodka y cointreau, entre otras cosas…-  
Kanon apareció al fin.  
-¿En serio? Camarero, que sean dos más- dijo Milo saludando al gemelo.  
Éste se pidió un sándwich mixto. Cuando el camarero fue a cobrar a Milo, Kanon le paró.  
-Cóbremelo a mi- dijo tendiendo una tarjeta de crédito.  
Afrodita le miró sorprendido.  
-Vaya, qué generoso por tu parte- dijo sorbiendo por la pajita.  
-Ya ves, es que me he levantado de buen humor.- contestó el gemelo sonriendo abiertamente.  
Los tres brindaron.

••••••••••••••••••••••

En la bañera de barro, Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados y meditaba. Saga estaba recostado contra un lateral y Dohko trataba de mantenerse a flote agarrado a una esquina.  
-Mmmmmm…deberíamos tener de esto en el Santuario- susurró Saga cerrando los ojos.  
- Sí…la verdad es que es una maravilla- admitió Dohko.  
Una trabajadora se acercó a los tres.  
-Es su turno para el masaje. Por favor, salgan de la bañera y síganme- dijo amablemente.

Los tres caballeros salieron embadurnados y siguieron a la joven, que les condujo a una especie de duchas.  
Los caballeros se situaron debajo de cada grifo y esperaron. Una suave cascada de agua tibia les limpió el barro. Al terminar, aparecieron tres jóvenes con toallas en las manos para entregarlas a cada uno y poder secarse.  
Las chicas se miraban nerviosamente, admirando cada músculo de los cuerpos de Saga y Shaka. No tuvo tanta suerte la que se tuvo que ocupar de Dohko.

Condujeron a los tres hacia unas camillas y les tumbaron. La música relajante del hilo musical y el ambiente oscurecido les adormeció.  
-Ahora procederemos con un masaje para liberar tensiones-

La joven que se encargaba de Shaka se untó las manos en aceite de sándalo y ámbar, mientras recorría con gusto el cuerpo musculoso del indio, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la música.

La que se encargaba de Saga, se untó las manos con aceite de cedro y ciprés, recorriendo con lascivia el cuerpo apolíneo del caballero de géminis. Saga se sabía irresistible, y le gustaba jugar con ello. Permitió que la joven disfrutara de su cuerpo, aunque fuera dando un masaje.

Para Dohko la joven miraba con recelo la piel amoratada del viejuno, que sonreía feliz al ver el escote de la masajista tan cerca de su cara. Con un poco de aprensión, untó sus manos con aceite de salvia y pimienta negra sobre el cuerpo centenario del anciano y realizó el masaje sin ganas.

La paz inundaba la estancia hasta que de repente se escuchó un grito y un tortazo.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Deathmask fue corriendo como una exhalación y se tiró en bomba a la piscina, salpicando a Shura y Aioros que charlaban animadamente. Tras esto, los dos jóvenes se sumergieron en busca de Angelo, que sufrió aguadillas cuando salió a tomar aire.  
Mü hacía largos de lado a lado de la piscina mientras Aioria y Aldebarán jugaban con una pelota en el agua. Camus se estiró en una tumbona al sol con un libro.

-¡Cuidado Camus!- gritó Aioria a su compañero. La pelota le dio al caballero de Acuario en la cabeza, que se quedó un poco aturdido.  
Dejó el libro en la tumbona y recogió la pelota. Se dirigió al borde de la piscina.  
-La próxima vez tened más cuidado, no estamos solos en la piscina- regañó el francés a Tauro y Leo.  
Los dos caballeros asintieron y respiraron tranquilos.  
-Al menos no se ha vengado- murmuró Aioria. De repente un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos, que empezaron a tiritar.  
Camus estaba de espaldas en la piscina mirando de reojo con media sonrisa. Un suave polvo de diamantes envolvía a los dos caballeros causantes del pelotazo.  
-Tengo derecho a divertirme ¿no?- dijo bajando la mano delicadamente y encaminándose a su tumbona.

El caballero de Acuario cogió el libro dispuesto a proseguir con su lectura, cuando una sombra oscureció la lectura.  
-Aioria, no seas pesado, déjame leer con tranquilidad. Ya te dije que no sé dónde está Mi…-  
-Hola- dijo una voz femenina.  
Camus levantó la vista sobresaltado. A su lado estaba la camarera que llevó el desayuno esa mañana.  
-Ehm…disculpe creía que era otra persona…¿quiere algo?- preguntó Camus incómodo.  
La señora se tornó colorada.  
-Esto…sí, ¿desea tomar algo? Tenemos servicio a piscina, si quiere comer o beber algo sólo pídamelo y se lo traeré- dijo algo nerviosa.  
Camus alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada al libro.  
-Gracias, pero ahora mismo no quiero nada-  
La mujer se quedó de pie a su lado sin inmutarse. El francés frunció el ceño, y miró de reojo.  
-Disculpe señora, pero es que me quita luz. Si no le importa…-  
Al fin reaccionó.  
-¡Sí, perdón!- respondió saliendo de la ensoñación y escapó apresuradamente de allí.  
En ese momento se acercaron Aioros y Shura, que colocaron sus toallas en las tumbonas al lado de Camus.  
-Vaya con el Helado, te ha salido una admiradora- dijo el español mirando cómo la camarera se volvía cada cierto tiempo.  
El francés dejó el libro suspirando.  
-Oye, ya basta con esa broma. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo y punto.- dijo con suficiencia.  
Aioros y Shura se miraron y compartieron una risa.  
-Oui, lo que tu digas. Pero tengo la impresión que estas mujeres están un poco idas ¿no?- matizó Shura.  
-Esta mañana Shura tuvo su momento de gloria masculina. Y creo que no sois los únicos en haber despertado pasiones por aquí- señaló Aioros alrededor, donde prácticamente el género femenino que estaba en la piscina estaba mirando a uno o varios compañeros.

Cuando Mü salió del agua tras dar unos largos, cogió su toalla y se fue secando a medida que avanzaba en dirección donde estaban los tres compañeros. A su paso, las mujeres desviaban la mirada recorriendo el fornido cuerpo del lemuriano. Una mujer poco discreta se quitó las gafas de sol al verle pasar y abrió la boca extasiada.

Aldebarán, Deathmask y Airoia, que seguían en remojo jugando acaparaban la atención de un grupito de jóvenes que reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-¿Ves?- dijo Shura.  
En ese momento Mü llegó y se tumbó junto a sus compañeros. Pronto llegaron los que estaban en remojo a acompañarles.  
Deathmask miraba a todos lados.  
-Esto está lleno de mujeres. ¡Es el paraíso!- dijo entusiasmado sentándose en la tumbona.  
Mü escurrió su larga melena.  
-Mmmm…ahora que lo pienso…parece que hay mucha mujer…¿no hay hombres en este hotel?- preguntó extrañado.  
-¿Qué sucede Mü, te la ponen dura los hombres o qué?- bromeó Deathmask. – A nosotros esta mañana nos trajo el desayuno un camarero.-  
-Me gustan las mujeres, crustáceo imbécil, ¿o te recuerdo qué sucedió con aquella amazona que me eligió a MI en lugar de a TI?- disparó Mü en respuesta.- Lo que me extraña es eso, que veo más mujeres que hombres. De momento, salvo nosotros y algún empleado, el resto son mujeres-  
Aldebarán miró alrededor.  
-Es verdad, al menos en esta piscina los únicos hombres somos nosotros- murmuró – Bueno, de todas maneras, ya va siendo hora de ir a comer. Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, ¿los demás saben que a las 14:30 tenemos que estar en el restaurante?- preguntó llevándose la mano al estómago.  
Camus respondió afirmativamente, así que sin más, recogieron sus trastos y se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse.

••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Y no quiero volver a verle en barroterapia!- gritaba la responsable de esa sección.  
Dohko tenía la marca de un tortazo en la cara. La joven que le había dado un masaje estaba siendo consolada por una de sus compañeras.

Saga y Shaka se llevaron a rastras de ahí a su compañero.  
-Ya te vale Dohko…con lo a gusto que estaba- dijo Saga enfadado.  
-¿Pero qué le hiciste para que te abofeteara?- preguntó Shaka sorprendido.  
El anciano sonrió con la zona no inflamada de su cara.  
-Mereció la pena- dijo emitiendo una risa mientras hacía un gesto de apretar dos cosas en el aire. Saga recuperó la sonrisa.  
-Eres un viejo verde-  
-Si llego a estar con mi cuerpo real, seguro que no hubiera gritado ni me hubiera golpeado.-  
Saga empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.  
-¿O me dirás que a ti no te apetecía hacer lo mismo?- dijo Dohko guiñando un ojo a su compañero.  
Saga asintió burlonamente.  
-Sois los dos iguales…en lugar de respetar a unas señoritas que están trabajando, os dedicáis a tocarle los pechos. Qué vergüenza…- musitó Shaka, molesto con la actitud de sus compañeros.  
-Oye, que ellas se lo buscan- respondió Saga – Al menos la que me hizo el masaje a no paraba de insinuarse. Un masaje de relax no incluye zonas erógenas, que la tía se empeñaba en tocar mis ingles.-  
Shaka rodó los ojos ante tal respuesta y los dejó por imposibles. Los otros dos continuaron cotilleando sobre mujeres mientras el indio se alejaba de ellos en dirección a su cuarto.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Al fin se reunieron todos en el restaurante bien vestidos.  
-Pero bueno ¿dónde se han metido Afrodita, Milo y Kanon?- preguntó Aldebarán.  
Saga negó con la cabeza, ignorando el paradero de su hermano gemelo. Camus alegó que informó a Milo y Afrodita de la hora, que los dejó en el bar. En ese momento una idea recorrió la mente del francés.  
-Como estén haciendo lo que me estoy imaginando…- murmuró mientras se abría paso entre sus compañeros. Deathmask y Saga le siguieron, indicando a sus compañeros que fueran pidiendo mesa para comer.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron al bar, pero en la barra no había nadie.  
-Oiga, ¿y los dos jóvenes que estaban aquí? Uno con aspecto de mujer y pelo azul celeste y otro con el pelo azul y en bañador. Y otro igual que él- dijo señalando a Saga – Pero se llama Kanon- preguntó Camus al camarero.  
El camarero observó a Saga.  
-Usted debería saberlo, se fueron los dos contigo. ¿Usted es Saga, no?- repuso el muchacho secando unos vasos.  
El dorado se quedó extrañado.  
-Claro que soy Saga y a quien buscamos es a mi hermano Kanon- respondió con acritud.  
El camarero se encogió de hombros.  
-Pues me consta que usted pagó con la tarjeta de crédito. Si hasta me enseñó el DNI y ponía claramente el nombre de Saga en ambas tarjetas-  
El caballero de géminis empalideció de pronto, justo antes de volverse rojo de rabia.  
-¿Que ha usado MI tarjeta? Le arranco la piel con tenazas…¡me va a oír!- se apoyó sobre la barra - ¿Cuánto ha sido?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
-Pues…unos 25 euros…sólo en consumición en barra…luego pidieron un par de botellas de champán por valor de 130€ la botella…y se fueron en esa dirección- dijo señalando una puerta.- Por allí se va a la zona de masaje hidrotermal y jacuzzis privados.-

Deathmask se quedó alucinado  
-285€ en consumiciones…por Dioniso que se están pegando una buena juerga- Saga agarró a Angelo y Camus de los brazos y fueron corriendo en la dirección que indicó el camarero.

Fueron preguntando a todos los empleados que se iban encontrando y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el cabreo de Saga iba aumentando considerablemente, puesto que Kanon había estado invitando a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel que se había acercado.

Al fin llegaron a una puerta. Dentro se oía música y muchas voces. Camus trató de aplacar a Saga, pero el de géminis hervía de rabia.  
Tiró la puerta abajo.  
Dentro estaba Kanon sentado en el jacuzzi, con los brazos alrededor de una rubia y una morena charlando animadamente. Milo se estaba pegando el lote con una morena en otro lado del jacuzzi y Afrodita jugueteaba con dos hombres que le servían champán en una copa.

El primero en ver a Saga, Camus y Deathmask fue Afrodita que dejó caer la copa al suelo del susto. El ruido de la copa rompiéndose hizo que Milo dejara de besar a la chica para ver al trío. Apartó a la muchacha de su lado que se puso a buscar la parte superior de su bikini y él salió del agua rápidamente.  
-¿Pero qué pasa, por qué paráis? ¡Que siga la fies…!- dijo Kanon con un tono de embriaguez evidente. Se calló de inmediato al reconocer a su hermano, que se había colocado al borde del jacuzzi, justo detrás de él. – Je…hola hermanito…¿qué tal?- Kanon trató de rebajar la tensión.  
Las dos chicas que acompañaban a Kanon salieron del jacuzzi completamente desnudas, así que Afrodita les tendió una toalla a cada una. Las tres mujeres y los dos hombres salieron corriendo de allí.  
-Muy bien. Excelente. Una fiesta en toda regla ¿verdad, Kanon?- empezó Saga conteniendo el enfado.  
El gemelo menor tragó saliva.  
-Ya ves…¿por qué no te unes?- dijo poniendo su sonrisa más forzada que nunca.  
Saga sonrió de medio lado.  
-Por supuesto…pero antes dime ¿con qué dinero has pagado todo esto?- dijo señalando la habitación.  
Kanon tragó más saliva.  
-Entiendo…¿sabes? Me gusta que te diviertas y no me importa que te quieras enrollar con dos…"mujeres". Tampoco me cabrea que estés borracho. Creo que eres mayorcito para hacer lo que creas conveniente…-  
Camus y Deathmask intuyeron que se acercaba el Apocalipsis, así que empujaron a sus amigos fuera del cuarto y cerraron la puerta.  
-Sois idiotas- repuso Camus mientras –os estuvimos buscando durante un buen rato. ¿Qué demonios hicisteis?- preguntó mientras se oía a Saga murmurando cosas tras la puerta.  
Afrodita se dejó resbalar por la pared y cayó al suelo, también estaba bastante afectado.  
-Mmmm…tampoco bebimos tanto- repuso llevándose un dedo a la boca- pero Kanon nos pidió que le llamáramos Saga, no sé por qué. Nos empezó a invitar a más copas, luego compró dos botellas de champán, invitó a unas chicas, también a esos dos chicos…ay…- suspiró Afrodita.

Deathmask, que estaba apoyado en la puerta con la oreja pegada se giró.  
-Pues os habéis pegado la juerga padre con el dinero de Saga- dijo socarronamente mientras volvía a pegar la oreja para seguir escuchando la bronca de Saga.  
-¿Y nosotros qué íbamos a saber?- respondió Milo pasándose una mano por la frente.  
Camus le echó una mirada heladora.  
-¿No tenéis dos dedos de frente o qué? ¿Desde cuándo Kanon ha sido tan generoso, sabiendo la miseria de sueldo que percibe de parte de su hermano?- dijo tratando de levantar a Afrodita.

Deathmask se apartó de la puerta rápidamente.  
-¡Apartáos!- dijo arrastrando consigo a sus compañeros.  
Un bombazo hizo que la puerta estallara en mil pedazos.  
-¡Y YA HABLARÉ CON EL PATRIARCA EN CUANTO REGRESEMOS! ¡QUE ESTO TE SIRVA DE LECCIÓN, ESTÁS SUSPENDIDO DE SUELDO HASTA QUE RECUPERE TODO LO QUE TE HAS GASTADO CON MI TARJETA!-

Saga salió airadamente de entre los escombros. Al pasar por delante de Afrodita y Milo, les miró  
-Y vosotros dos, tenéis parte de culpa en esto. Seréis reportados al patriarca igualmente- dijo seriamente.  
-¡Pero si la culpa fue de tu hermano, nosotros no sabíamos nada!- se quejaron al unísono.  
Saga se volvió.  
-No me calentéis más ¿de acuerdo?- dijo caminando por el pasillo.- Me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero que NADIE me moleste en lo que queda de día ¿entendido?-

Los cuatro se acercaron hacia el cuarto destruido.  
-¿Kanon? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Camus, buscando al gemelo.  
Milo miró hacia arriba.  
-Joder…está empotrado en el techo- dijo señalando el cuerpo de Kanon.  
-Aaaaay…ayudadmeeee…- gimió dolorido. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Kanon se despegó del techo y cayó pesadamente en el suelo.  
Deathmask se agachó y lo cargó a su espalda.  
-Vámonos-

Caminaron hasta la recepción, donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.  
-Pero bueno ¿dónde habéis estado? ¡Por Atenea! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kanon?- dijo alarmado Aioros.  
-Ya os contaré luego…no molestéis a Saga bajo ningún concepto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Camus.  
-Nosotros terminamos de comer hace más de una hora… al ver que tardabais…- informó Aldebarán señalando el restaurante.  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Milo que sujetaba a Afrodita.  
-Pues las cinco y media pasadas…casi las seis.- contestó Mü. –Os estuvimos buscando por todo el hotel, y oímos una explosión así que íbamos para allá ahora-  
-Eso fue Saga, castigando a su hermano.- respondió Deathmask.  
Los caballeros se miraron algunos con sorpresa y otros no tanto.

-Creo que voy a irme a dormir, estoy agotado y no me encuentro muy bien. Además hay que subir a Kanon y Afrodita, que tal y como están…- dijo mirando al caballero de Piscis que estaba medio dormido apoyado en el escorpión. Milo le acarició la barbilla.- Despierta, que hay que subir escaleras-  
Afrodita espabiló un poco y ambos caballeros subieron por las escaleras. Deathmask iba detrás sujetando a Kanon. Camus les acompañó.

-Buf, cómo empezamos la semana…y lo que nos queda…- suspiró Shaka.  
-Y se supone que esto eran vacaciones…- murmuró Shura aún consternado.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Después de dejar a Kanon en su cama con varios vendajes, a Afrodita durmiendo la resaca y a Milo descansando, Camus y Deathmask se reunieron con el resto para contarles lo sucedido.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron tranquilamente. Algunos, como Aioros, Shura, Aioria, Deathmask y Aldebarán aprovecharon para salir a dar una vuelta por el centro de Epidauro.

Mü, Camus, Dohko y Shaka se quedaron en el salón descansando, unos leyendo y otros jugando a las cartas.

A eso de las 20:30, Milo bajó a reunirse con ellos. Según entró en la sala, sus tripas rugieron escandalosamente.  
-¿No cenamos?- dijo sentándose en un sofá blanco de cuero.  
Shaka levantó la vista.  
-De hecho ni tú ni Camus habéis comido nada, debéis estar hambrientos-  
Se escuchó otro rugir de tripas.  
Milo levantó los brazos.  
-Esta vez no fui yo- dijo mirando a Camus.  
El francés sonrió y se levantó.  
-Vamos entonces, que estoy cansado del día y quiero irme a dormir cuanto antes-

Los cinco se dirigieron al restaurante y cenaron copiosamente. Milo reservó algo de comida para Kanon y Afrodita, para cuando despertaran.  
-¿Y Saga?- preguntó Mü.  
Dohko meditó la respuesta.  
-Creo que deberíamos dejarle por hoy, si tiene hambre puede llamar a recepción para encargar lo que sea, aunque dudo mucho que con el disgusto tenga hambre-  
Y sin pensarlo más, los caballeros se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

Dohko, Shaka y Camus se despidieron de sus compañeros y cerraron la puerta.

Mientras se desvestían para ponerse el pijama, Shaka se quedó contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de Camus. Al notar la mirada, el francés frunció el ceño.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Shaka no contestó, se limitó a llamar a Dohko. El anciano se quedó callado aguantando la risa mirando el cuerpo de Camus.  
-¿Queréis dejar de mirarme? Parecéis pervertidos. Me duele la cabeza y llevo todo el día con mal cuerpo, así que dejadme tranquilo-  
Shaka se acercó a su compañero y acarició la piel del francés. Éste emitió un quejido.  
-¿Qué haces? Me has hecho daño- dijo Camus molesto.  
Shaka agarró del brazo a su compañero, y volvió a quejarse. Le soltó el brazo.  
-Camus….¿te has puesto protección solar?- preguntó presionando un dedo contra la piel. Al hacer presión, la piel cambió de color rápidamente.- Creo que te ha dado una insolación, mírate en el espejo-  
El francés de mala gana se fue a mirar al espejo del baño. Efectivamente, tenía una tonalidad rojiza en la piel, y la zona de mitad del muslo hasta la cadera, donde el sol no incidió, blanco como la leche.  
-Merde!-

Mü y Milo entraron en su cuarto. Mientras Milo se desvestía para dormir, dos tarjetas cayeron de sus vaqueros.  
-¿Y esas tarjetas?- preguntó Mü mientras se desataba el pelo sentado en la cama.  
Milo las recogió.  
-Son llaves de habitación…la de ésta…y la de la habitación de Kanon y Afrodita-  
-Pues tenemos un problema- pensó Mü.  
El griego miró a su compañero extrañado.  
-Sí, porque aunque somos tres, en recepción sólo nos dieron dos llaves. Hemos abierto con mi llave y tú tienes la otra. Por lo tanto Aioria no podrá entrar. Y no sé cuándo volverán- repuso el lemuriano.  
-Bueno…siempre puede dormir con su hermano- contestó Milo.  
-Ya…eso sí…pero ¿y Angelo? Si tienes también la segunda llave de la habitación y dejaste la otra en la mesita de Afrodita, tampoco tiene llave- preguntó Mü.  
-No, ahora que recuerdo Deathmask se llevó una cuando dejó a Kanon…ostras, entonces, la otra llave que tengo…¿de quién es?- dijo observándola con detenimiento. El lemuriano se sentó a su lado para mirarla también.  
-No tengo ni idea- susurró.- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos enteraremos.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**¡Abiertos los frentes! Al menos, algunos de ellos. Dentro de unos días subiré el tercer día, que espero no tener que romper en dos XD **

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Los contesto por MP, que es más cómodo :)**

**¡Un saludo!  
**


	4. Miércoles, mañana

**Otra vez me salió megacapítulo, toca dividir XD  
**

* * *

**Día 3, mañana**

-¡Jajajajajaja es que Angelo es la leche!- Aldebarán no podía parar de reír.  
El aludido refunfuñaba molesto.  
-Vamos tampoco es para tanto- le consolaba Aioros divertido.  
-Encima de que le dediqué una canción…mala mujer…-murmuraba el caballero de Cáncer despechado.

Aioria iba hablando por el móvil con Marin, que le había llamado preocupada por no tener noticias de él.  
-Sí ….lo sé cariño…no, no bebí demasiado, no te preocupes…además está mi hermano…ya, no me hubiera dejado…¿y tú?...¿en serio?...joder con Shaina…cuando le da fuerte, cualquiera la frena…bueno, que descanses tú también cielo…un beso…hasta mañana amor-  
El caballero de Leo colgó el móvil.  
-¿No habíais hablado cuando íbamos para el centro?- preguntó Shura.  
-Sí, pero siempre que salgo me pide que la llame de nuevo para asegurarse de que estoy bien- respondió el rubio rebuscando en sus bolsillos.-¿Dónde está?- se preguntó.

Aioros se dio la vuelta  
-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó.  
-La llave de la habitación…juraría que la había cogido-exclamó preocupado.  
-¿No se la diste a Milo cuando subió a dormir por la tarde?- le dijo Deathmask.  
Aioria se llevó la mano a la frente.  
-Joder…es verdad…y Mü tiene la principal…con lo tarde que es, no creo que estén despiertos- murmuró.  
-Te toca dormir con nosotros- dijo Aldebarán feliz.-Si quieres, duermes conmigo-  
-¿Y dónde se pone? ¿Encima o debajo de ti?- soltó Angelo divertido. Por respuesta recibió un puñetazo de Aioria.  
Aioros agarró a su hermano  
-Dormirá conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos- zanjó el caballero de Sagitario, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.  
Deathmask se dirigió a su puerta y la abrió despacio.  
-Buenas noches caballeros- se despidió de los demás.  
-Buenas noches- susurraron los cuatro restantes.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la habitación junto a Aldebarán. Shura se quedó un momento quieto, en estado de alerta.  
-Vamos Shura- le dijo Aldebarán.  
-Un momento…id entrando ahora iré- murmuró acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Saga.  
Aldebarán se encogió de hombros y dejó la puerta entornada.

El caballero español caminó los últimos dos metros de puntillas. Pegó la oreja a la puerta 212 y aguantó la respiración.  
Dentro se oía un leve jadeo y la voz de Saga muy bajita susurrando algo ininteligible. Shura se quedó extrañado. Iba a llamar a la puerta levemente, pero se quedó callado al oír la voz de Saga más alta.  
-Parece que ya se han ido a dormir…¿por dónde íbamos?- y su voz volvió a apagarse como un ronroneo.  
Shura se mosqueó. De repente un gemido largo, seguido de varios cortos y una voz pidiendo más. El español tornó su faz de preocupación por una de rubor y se alejó aguantando la risa hacia el dormitorio.

Entró de puntillas y cerró la puerta suavemente. Aioros estaba metido en la cama junto a su hermano, que ya se había quedado frito. Aldebarán estaba en el baño.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shura se desvistió.  
-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó su amigo.  
-Es que me pareció oír voces que salían de la habitación de Saga- respondió poniéndose unos pantalones azules de pijama. –Se está trabajando a alguna- dijo mientras se colocaba una camiseta sin mangas.  
Aldebarán salió en ese momento del baño  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-Lo que has oído, Saga está con una chica en su habitación- contestó Shura divertido.  
-Vamos a ver- pidió Aldebarán.  
Aioros negó con la cabeza.  
-Dejadle tranquilo, que ya bastante tuvo por hoy…se va a enfadar de nuevo y vamos a ser nosotros quienes acabemos aplastados por su Explosión de Galaxias.-  
Shura y Aldebarán pusieron ojos a Aioros.  
-Que no, me niego. Además ya nos pudimos burlar de él cuando tuvo la movida en el bar Atlantis. Esta vez ha pillado cacho y vamos a dejarle en paz…ya ha amenazado a tres de nuestros compañeros al Patriarca, así que mejor no darle más nombres…no quiero volver a estar castigado- Aioros se mantuvo firme.  
Capricornio y Tauro se miraron tristes.  
-Sólo estaremos en el pasillo escuchando. No vamos a aporrear la puerta ni nada- dijo Shura.  
Aioros suspiró.  
-Está bien…pero cinco minutos. Y no hagáis ni un solo ruido. Y otra cosa, yo no sé nada. Si os pilla, es vuestro problema- advirtió el de Sagitario.

Sin más, Aldebarán y Shura salieron de puntillas en pijama fuera. Se asomaron sin encender la luz del pasillo y se colocaron a una distancia prudencial.

Al estar todo en silencio, los gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la habitación de Saga se oían claramente. Aldebarán y Shura aguantaban la risa lo mejor que podían, hasta que oyeron un chasquido. Rápidamente corrieron a refugiarse dentro de su cuarto.

Shaka asomó la cabeza desde su puerta, y a continuación Camus apareció también.  
Shura emitió un siseo para llamarles la atención.  
De puntillas, los otros dos se acercaron.  
-Qué susto nos disteis…pensábamos que era Saga quien salía- dijo Aldebarán- ¿Qué hacéis despiertos?-  
Shaka se frotó los ojos.  
-Pues por lo mismo que vosotros estáis en el pasillo, vaya escándalo- dijo indignado el caballero de Virgo.  
-Entre los gritos y la insolación que tengo, no puedo pegar ojo- comentó Camus.

Otro chasquido les hizo abalanzarse dentro de la habitación de Shura y Aldebarán. Aioros se sobresaltó.  
-¿Pero se puede saber qué andáis haciendo?- susurró a sus compañeros.-¿Y vosotros dos?- preguntó a Shaka y Camus. Estos contestaron al de Sagitario.

Shura respiró aliviado.  
-Son Afrodita y Deathmask- dijo el español haciéndoles entrar.  
-Vaya con Saga, se lo está pasando de puta madre- murmuró Angelo.  
-Por eso insistió en que le dejásemos en paz- apuntó Afrodita tratando de ahogar una risa.

Los caballeros se colocaron en un corrillo.  
-¿Y Kanon?- preguntó Camus a Afrodita.  
- Durmiendo, se tomó un analgésico y está roque total. No se ha enterado de nada.- dijo el sueco.  
-Dohko también está profundamente dormido, pero Shaka y yo que tenemos el sueño ligero…vaya golpes…- contestó el francés.  
-Es que a Saga le va el sado- dijo Deathmask.  
Los caballeros aguantaron las risas.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos aguantaran la respiración.  
-Chicos, somos Mü y Milo- sonó la voz del griego en un susurro.  
Aldebarán abrió la puerta.  
-¿Vosotros tampoco podéis dormir?- dijo aguantando la risa el brasileño.  
-No, y como os hemos oído por eso salimos…ya total…- sonrió Mü.

Aioria se despertó de su corto pero profundo letargo.  
-¿Qué pasa…qué ruidos son esos? ¡Agh!- dijo llevándose la mano al corazón -¿qué hacéis todos aquí?- preguntó inquieto.  
Su hermano se lo explicó. Aioria sonrió hasta que vio a Milo.  
-¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí, ahora no puedes huir de mi!- dijo saltando de la cama y tirándose encima del escorpión. Milo reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el ataque. Aioria se dio de bruces contra el suelo.  
El peliazul se lanzó encima del cuerpo caído de su compañero y forcejearon por el suelo de la habitación.  
-Esto parece el camarote de los hermanos Marx- musitó Aioros.

Los demás estaban de charleta, unos quejándose de Saga, otros comentando lo que habían hecho en Epidauro a los que no asistieron. Shura y Deathmask estaban semiasomados por la puerta. Pidieron silencio.  
Aioros separó a su hermano y al peliazul. A un gesto Shura indicó a todos que se acercaran.  
Varias cabezas se agolparon contra la puerta, atisbando en la oscuridad.  
Los gemidos y jadeos que provenían de la habitación de Saga eran cada vez más elevados, incluso podían escuchar el ruido del cabecero de la cama golpeando la pared.  
-Qué morro tiene…a mi me cortó el rollo con la morena del jacuzzi y sin embargo él está disfrutando de una noche de sexo desenfrenado- exclamó apenado Milo.  
-No vamos a poder dormir y yo me caigo de sueño- murmuró Shaka bostezando.

-¡Tengo una idea perversa!- dijo Afrodita iluminándose sus ojos. Adentrándose en el cuarto, cogió el teléfono de la mesa. Todos se giraron para ver. Indicó a Shura que cerrara la puerta.  
Carraspeó un poco y poniendo voz de falsete, marcó el número.  
-¡Buenas noches!...quería informar sobre unos ruidos escandalosos provenientes de la habitación 212…sí…¿que ya va alguien a investigar? ¡Muchísimas gracias señorita, es que no podíamos dormir!...adiós- dijo colgando.  
Afrodita sacudió la melena celeste.  
-Hecho- sonrió pícaramente.

Los diez caballeros presentes se agolparon en la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos escucharon unos pasos caminando decididamente hacia la puerta de Saga.  
Golpeó la puerta con fuerza.  
-Señor- dijo el empleado decidido.- Hemos recibido quejas de otros huéspedes indicando que está haciendo demasiado ruido. Le agradecería que cesara en sus actividades para garantizar el descanso del resto de inquilinos.-  
Los caballeros parapetados tras la puerta aguantaron la risa.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Al fin salió Saga, completamente desnudo. El empleado se ruborizó y decidió mirar al suelo.  
-¿Quién se ha quejado?- dijo escudriñando al pasillo.  
-No puedo darle esa información, simplemente he subido a corroborar la denuncia y pedirle que deje sus actividades- pidió el hombre firmemente.  
Saga se mesó la larga cabellera azul y sonrió de medio lado.  
-¿Desde cuándo está prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales en un hotel?- preguntó con tibieza.  
El empleado miró al frente. Aún en esa situación pintoresca, Saga imponía por su fuerte musculatura, su voz grave y su mirada de acero.  
-No le estoy prohibiendo que deje de realizar sus funciones, sino que las haga a menor volumen, ya que ha despertado a varios huéspedes y han habido quejas- dijo achicándose.  
El caballero de géminis se quedó quieto un segundo. Mantuvo el oído alerta. Frunció el ceño mosqueado.  
-Está bien…intentaré no hacer más ruido- masculló adentrándose en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta en las narices del empleado.  
Éste se marchó de allí apresuradamente.  
-Joder con el tipo este…- murmuró recuperando la compostura.

Los caballeros no pudieron aguantar más y empezaron a reírse.  
-Será mejor que regresemos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones- dijo Mü secándose las lágrimas de risa.  
De repente, Shura que seguía atento a la puerta mandó callar a todos.  
Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.  
Los caballeros que no pertenecían a esa habitación corrieron a esconderse. Unos debajo de las camas y otros en el cuarto de baño. Aldebarán y Aioros se tumbaron en sus camas y se taparon haciéndose los dormidos.  
Shura revolvió la cama y se alborotó el cabello. Haciéndose el dormido se acercó a la puerta.  
-¿Sí?- murmuró.  
-Soy Saga, abre la puerta- dijo el caballero de Géminis. Shura empalideció, pero se mantuvo firme con su teatro y tomando aire abrió la puerta. Achicó los ojos para aparentar que la luz le molestaba.  
-¿Querías algo?- preguntó el español, haciéndose el confuso.-Por cierto, me ha parecido oírte hablar con alguien…- intentó ser sutil.  
Saga oteó por encima del hombro de Shura. Pero sólo vio los bultos de Aioros y Aldebarán. Éste estaba tan metido en su papel, que roncó de manera estruendosa. Saga frunció el ceño.  
-Nada importante…sólo me llamaron la atención por hacer ruido y pensaba que érais vosotros los que armabais escándalo…pero si estáis dormidos entonces nada…es igual.- contestó el gemelo dándose la vuelta. – Buenas noches y disculpa las molestias- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Shura respiró aliviado y cerró la puerta.  
Deathmask y Mü salieron de debajo de la cama de Shura y Aioros.  
-Aldebarán, levántate…me estás aplastando…-gimió una voz proveniente de debajo de la cama del brasileño. El de Tauro se incorporó y Aioria salió con cara de sufrimiento.

Shura abrió la puerta del baño e hizo salir a Shaka, Afrodita, Milo y Camus.  
-Creo que esta noche tenemos que dormir todos juntos…Saga está con la mosca detrás de la oreja y salir ahora sería muy arriesgado- murmuró preocupado.  
-Shaka y yo podemos teletransportarnos a nuestras habitaciones, así os dejamos más sitio- observó Mü.  
-Mejor me voy a tu cuarto, que lo mismo despierto a Dohko al llegar- dijo Shaka a su amigo. Mü accedió y sin más, los dos se desvanecieron.

-Bien- dijo Aioros- ahora somos ocho…y sólo hay tres camas…toca moverlas para hacer una megacama- dijo poniéndose manos a la obra.  
Dicho y hecho, juntaron dos camas para que durmieran cinco caballeros apretujados, Aldebarán durmió en la de Shura. Camus dijo que no necesitaba cama, y cogiendo una toalla del armario la enrolló en forma de almohada y se tumbó en la moqueta. Deathmask desarmó el cojín de la butaca y se tumbó también en la moqueta junto a Camus.  
En la cama se apelmazaron Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Afrodita y Milo.

Tras desearse buenas noches, se pusieron a dormir. Eran las 02:45 de la madrugada.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Servicio de habitaciones!- se escuchó una voz gritando fuera.  
Aioros abrió los ojos. Su hermano Aioria estaba abrazado a él mientras seguía roncando. Con suavidad se deshizo del aprisionamiento y fue a levantarse. No pudo. Shura dormía atravesado encima de sus piernas.  
-Joe…-murmuró y se dejó caer sobre la almohada de nuevo. Afrodita dormía acurrucado en una esquina de la cama y cuando notó la vibración de la cama al moverse Aioros, fue lentamente abriendo los ojos.  
-Mmmm….nos días…A-aaaaaaaaah….ioros- dijo bostezando el nombre del caballero de Sagitario. Se desperezó como un gato y se llevó las manos al pecho asustado.  
-Mira esto…- dijo señalando.  
Aioros se incorporó y deslizó sus piernas por debajo del cuerpo de Shura.  
Al fin libre, observó lo que Afrodita señalaba.  
-¿Pero cómo ha acabado ahí? Y con esa postura…- preguntó respecto a Milo, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas encima del colchón.  
-Peores posturas ha puesto. Luego se quejará de que le duele todo el cuerpo- dijo Camus .

Aioros y Afrodita se sorprendieron. Éste último decidió levantarse de la cama definitivamente, pasando por encima del cuerpo tirado de Escorpio.  
-Me voy a mi cuarto, a ver si Kanon ha despertado y tenemos el desayuno- murmuró arqueando la espalda y despidiéndose de los demás. –Decidle a Angelo cuando despierte que estoy allí, ¿vale?-

El camarero aprovechó que Afrodita salía para entrar en la habitación y colocar el desayuno de los inquilinos. Se quedó de piedra al ver tanta gente.

Aioros asintió. Camus se levantó del suelo y recogió la toalla que hizo las veces de almohada.  
-Creo que yo me iré también, Dohko estará asustado de que no estemos sus compañeros- y sacudiéndose la camiseta del pijama, salió fuera.

Aioros se levantó para despertar a los cuatro que quedaban durmiendo.  
-Venga que ya es hora- dijo dando palmadas al aire y moviendo cuerpos agonizantes.  
Pequeños gemidos y resoplidos inundaron la estancia.  
Milo abrió los ojos pesadamente  
-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó en voz alta. Aioros se rió.  
-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al caer de la cama Milo?- preguntó al escorpión, que se incorporó sobre sus codos y dejaba caer las piernas del colchón.  
-Arghs…qué dolor en todo mi cuerpo- exclamó con mala cara –será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto…- el escorpión se acercó a Aioria que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.- No sé cómo lo hace para dormir tan profundamente- susurró Milo aprisionando la nariz del caballero de Leo. Éste frunció el ceño teniendo los ojos cerrados y con la falta de aire, despertó sobresaltado.  
-¿Eh, qué?- titubeó. Miró a Milo que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué me has hecho hoy?- preguntó lastimeramente.  
-Nada, hoy nada.- contestó el escorpión con la sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Eso enervaba a Aioria.  
-¡Mientes! Te estás riendo…qué has hecho, qué has hecho, ¡qué has hecho!- dijo el de Leo tocándose la cara con desesperación.  
Milo se reía por dentro. No le había hecho nada, pero Aioria estaba agobiado pensando en que sí. Abrió la puerta y salió fuera seguido por su amigo que seguía nervioso buscando algo que incriminara a Milo.

Con el ajetreo, Shura y Deathmask se despertaron por fin, y el siciliano, al saber que su desayuno le esperaba en la otra habitación, salió echando leches.  
-¡Oye tú, arma de nuevo la butaca!- gritó Shura- Ni caso…tendrá morro…-murmuró mientras recolocaba el destrozo de Deathmask. Acto seguido, fue a ducharse.

Aioros se encomendó la tarea de despertar a Aldebarán.  
-Aldebarán…eh…vamos muchacho que ya está el desayuno…-susurró el griego al oído del brasileño. Por respuesta, Aldebarán le dio la espalda. Aioros resopló. Tuvo una idea y fue a por un trozo de panceta. Lo colocó cerca de la nariz de su compañero. Éste empezó a mover la nariz, olisqueando. Aioros sonrió por el buen resultado de su artimaña, pero sin abrir los ojos, Aldebarán se lanzó encima de la tira de panceta y la comió de la mano de su compañero.  
Aioros dio un respingo.  
-Pero bueno…- murmuró hastiado mientras veía a Aldebarán continuar durmiendo mientras masticaba la carne. Así que optó por la vía rápida, y empezó a mover a su compañero para despertarle. Al fin el brasileño despertó.  
-Jo…¿por qué me despiertas? Estaba soñando con comida…y era tan real…parecía que me comía una tira de panceta…si hasta tengo el regusto en la boca- dijo relamiéndose.  
-Esa te la di yo, para ver si con el olor despertabas, pero te lanzaste a por ella estando dormido- le contestó su compañero.

Los tres caballeros se pusieron a desayunar en cuanto salió Shura de la ducha.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Afrodita tocó la puerta de su dormitorio. Enseguida Kanon le abrió. El desayuno de los tres caballeros ya estaba servido encima de la mesa.  
-Buenos días Kanon ¿qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó el sueco acariciando a su compañero tiernamente.  
-Mejor, pero me duelen las heridas- contestó el gemelo haciendo pucheros.- No puedo abrir el envoltorio del pastelito de chocolate ¿me lo abres por favor?-  
Afrodita se lo abrió diligentemente. Kanon tenía el brazo derecho vendado por las heridas y no se apañaba bien.  
-Me encanta cuando estás herido o enfermo, ¡pareces un niño pequeño!- dijo Afrodita soltando una risa.

Deathmask hizo su aparición en la habitación corriendo, yendo directo al váter.  
-¿Pero dónde vas? ¡Desayuna con nosotros primero!-reclamó el caballero de Piscis.  
-¡Tengo el perro asomando el hocico y si no voy ahora luego te ducharás y tardarás una eternidad, como ayer!-  
Afrodita arrugó la nariz.  
-Siempre tan ordinario…- dijo cortando unas fresas y vertiéndolas en el tazón con cereales.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camus llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Mü. Abrió Shaka, que se giró al oír estruendo dentro del dormitorio de Aioros.  
-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?- preguntó mientras se despedía de Mü.  
-Se habrán despertado Aioria y Milo y estarán peleando de nuevo- dijo Camus quitándole importancia.  
Los dos fueron a su cuarto. Dohko estaba dentro desayunando.  
-¡Hombre!¡Buenos días a los dos!¿Dónde estábais?- gritó el chino.  
Los otros dos le chistaron para que bajara la voz.  
-Más bajo…ahora te contamos- dijo Shaka echando azúcar en su té. Camus fue a ducharse.  
Mientras el francés se desvestía para meterse en la ducha, Shaka le contó brevemente lo que sucedió anoche.  
-Y por eso no pudimos volver a la habitación anoche, Camus se quedó a dormir con el resto y yo me fui con Mü-  
Dohko escuchó con atención.  
-Pues sí que debo dormir como un tronco, porque no me enteré de absolutamente nada- susurró divertido, antes de darle un bocado a una tostada.

De repente se escuchó un grito proveniente del cuarto de baño.  
Los dos caballeros saltaron de sus camas y abrieron la puerta.  
Camus estaba desnudo, parcialmente mojado, contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua corría.  
-¿Pero qué haces, por qué no te metes debajo del agua?- preguntó Shaka extrañado ante esa visión.  
-Es que ha salido el agua hirviendo y mi piel…-masculló el francés  
El indio chasqueó la lengua y se adentró en la ducha para regular la temperatura a una más fresca.  
-Ya está…bueno, luego me tocará ducharme igualmente así que…-dijo Shaka mirando las mangas de su camisetas empapadas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Cuando Milo y Aioria regresaron a su cuarto, Mü se había apoderado de la palmera de chocolate.  
El de Leo en cuanto lo vio, se lanzó a por ella.  
Sin abrir los ojos ni soltar su tesoro, Mü realizó un muro de cristal y Aioria se estampó de bruces. Cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.  
-¡Esa palmera era mía!- farfulló mientras se frotaba la nariz dolorida.  
-Tú lo has dicho, "era". Ahora "es" mía- matizó el lemuriano dándole un buen bocado.

El de Leo divisó en la mesa el desayuno de Milo, un trozo de pastel de chocolate.  
-Ni lo sueñes leoncito, o te dejo como un colador- amenazó el escorpión.

Las tripas de Aioria rugieron.  
-Pero entonces ¿qué desayuno yo?- preguntó cogiendo con pinzas unas galletas.- Esto es comida para hámsters- dijo apenado.  
-Pues es lo que te toca comer, y si no, haber venido antes- respondió resuelto el lemuriano. Iba a dar otro bocado a su palmera cuando vio a Aioria ponerle ojitos. Mü le ignoró, pero seguía notando la mirada de Aioria. –Jo…de verdad…- dijo partiendo un trozo y dándoselo a su compañero. Aioria sonrió feliz y lo devoró de un bocado.

Se movió de lugar para mendigar a Milo, que comía su pastel con ansia.  
-Aioria…¡sit!...- dijo señalando con el dedo al suelo. El de Leo miró confundido a Milo, y se sentó en el suelo a mirar como comía su compatriota. El peliazul sonrió triunfal, cortó un pedacito de pastel y se lo dio a Aioria.-¡Buen chico!...ahora ¡dame la patita!-  
Al fin el caballero de Leo se dio cuenta de la broma de Milo y se lanzó al cuello a por él. Otra vez rodaron por toda la habitación peleándose.  
Mü ni siquiera se molestó en separarlos, simplemente se limpió la boca, bebió el vaso de leche y se fue a duchar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La cama estaba revuelta. La puerta de la terraza abierta de par en par para ventilar la habitación. Ella se marchó, o más bien, fue expulsada de la estancia poco después de que el empleado le recriminara el comportamiento.  
Saga odiaba dormir acompañado. Necesitaba la soledad para asegurarse un buen descanso.  
Sólo admitía compañía cuando quería satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Y en cuanto esa necesidad estaba cubierta, desterraba a su compañera sin más miramientos.

El agua de la ducha corría libremente. Bajo el chorro estaba Saga, enjabonando cada milímetro de su piel. Canturreaba una canción mientras frotaba la esponja con fruición. Quería eliminar cada partícula de olor a sexo impregnado en su piel. Hasta se enjabonó el cabello dos veces.  
Terminó de aclararse y salió fuera.  
EL vapor de agua había impregnado los cristales. Abrió la puerta del baño y fue a cerrar las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza.

Antes de cepillarse el pelo, llamó a recepción.  
-Buenos días…sí…soy Saga, de la habitación 212…sí…quería pedir un cambio de sábanas de mi habitación…ajá…sí…de acuerdo…muchas gracias, adiós- colgó el auricular.

Se dirigió a su neceser, a buscar el cepillo, cuando notó que había pisado algo.  
Sin querer mirar, ya sabía lo que había debajo.  
-Qué asco- dijo manteniendo el pie en el aire. Un condón usado estaba en el suelo.- Maldita furcia…le dije que se llevara los putos preservativos- masculló asqueado. A la pata coja, se dirigió de nuevo a la ducha y lavó su pie.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Inicio de la segunda mañana en el balneario, aunque ya es el tercer día que están allí. Recordemos que llegaron dos días antes por la noche. Si os resulta complicado seguir el tema de los días, decídmelo y pongo el día de la semana en lugar de orden numérico. Ya que tienen que pasar 6 noches y 7 días (normalmente los hoteles te dejan quedarte hasta las 12:00 del mediodía del día que tienes que marcharte), así que para que os hagáis una idea, el capítulo "Día 1" sería Lunes, los capítulos Día 2 mañana y jornada corresponderían al Martes y el de hoy es Miércoles por la mañana.**  
**Ya me diréis qué preferís.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias por leerme! Contesto a los comentarios por MP**


	5. Miércoles, jornada

**Día 3, jornada **

Kanon andaba revuelto. Llevaba desde la tarde de ayer, cuando recibió los golpes de su hermano, en la cama.  
-Necesito airearme…aún no he ido a la piscina- gimió suplicante ante Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis meditó un momento. Con suma delicadeza retiró la venda del brazo de Kanon y miró de cerca las heridas. Le dio la vuelta y observó las que tenía en la espalda.

-Da gracias que no te rompió ningún hueso- respondió Afrodita acariciando con suavidad cerca de las heridas. Kanon se estremeció. –No tiene buena pinta esto, quizás deberías ir al médico- sugirió el sueco.  
Deathmask se acercó para observar.  
-Sí, tiene los bordes enrojecidos…es posible que se esté infectando- musitó.-¿Quieres que te bajemos a enfermería entonces?- preguntó.  
Kanon accedió.

Escoltado por los caballeros de Piscis y Cáncer, el gemelo bajó a enfermería.  
-Gracias por la ayuda, pero no es necesario que os quedéis.- dijo Kanon.  
Deathmask le dio su llave.  
-No la pierdas. Nosotros nos vamos a la piscina de aguas termales. Cuando acabes ve allí- le informaron despidiéndose.  
Kanon se quedó sentado en la sala de espera. Una enfermera asomó la cabeza.  
-Vaya…mira a quién tenemos aquí- dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.  
El gemelo se quedó perplejo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Has desilusionado a tu amante. Me preguntó por ti cuando dejó el desayuno- dijo entre risas Dohko a Camus, mientras se vestía entre dolores.  
-¡Que no es mi amante, es una acosadora!- contestó el francés.  
-¿Has bajado a enfermería, a que te den una crema para las quemaduras?- preguntó Shaka.  
-No, ahora en cuanto bajemos me paso por allí- respondió Camus.  
-¿Y tú Dohko, dónde piensas ir?- preguntó de nuevo el indio.  
-Quiero ir a barroterapia- dijo con una chispa en los ojos.

Shaka frunció el ceño.  
-Ni hablar, después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar. Cualquier sitio menos ese-  
El anciano se entristeció.  
-Está bien, entonces me iré a la piscina termal-  
-Por cierto…la piscina termal no es un jacuzzi, así que no colará lo de que las burbujas forman parte del sistema- bromeó Camus aguantando la risa.  
-Tienes suerte de que sufres con la insolación que si no…- dijo blandiendo el bastón.

Los tres salieron de la habitación. Justo en ese momento salieron todos los demás.  
-¡Heeeeeey!- se saludaron colectivamente.  
-Mü,¿vas a la termal o la que está al aire libre?- preguntó Shaka.  
-Voy primero a la libre, que necesito nadar un rato. Y luego ya me iré a la termal ¿te vienes?-  
Shaka contestó afirmativamente, y se unieron a ellos Aldebarán, Aioria y Shura.  
-Yo iré a barroterapia- informó Aioros -¿se viene alguien conmigo?- preguntó.  
-¿Es ahí donde te dan un masaje?- preguntó Milo curioso.  
-Eso pone en el folleto…- contestó el de Sagitario entregándole el papel.  
-Entonces vamos, que tengo mal cuerpo- y ambos caballeros desaparecieron rumbo a barroterapia.  
Dohko encaminó sus pasos detrás de ellos, pero Shaka le agarró a tiempo y le modificó la dirección.  
-Tú a las termales…e iré contigo para asegurarme de que te quedas ahí-  
-Te esperamos- dijo Aldebarán.

Shaka se fue con Dohko y le dejó en manos de Afrodita y Deathmask, que estaban disfrutando del baño.  
-Y no le quitéis la vista de encima- pidió el indio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camus bajó en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando asomó la cabeza en la sala de espera no vio a nadie y se sentó pacientemente.  
-Oiga que yo no…- escuchó una voz familiar.  
-Venga…que anoche estuviste genial…pero me dejaste con hambre…-una voz femenina.  
-¡Señorita por favor, que me duele la espalda y el brazo!- gritó Kanon.

Camus se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta.  
La enfermera tenía acorralado a Kanon contra la camilla y tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
-¡Camus, ayúdame! ¡Me quiere violar!- gimió el de aprendiz de Géminis.  
-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó confuso.  
La enfermera se enfadó.  
-¿Que yo te quiero violar? ¡Pues bien que disfrutabas conmigo anoche! ¡Desagradecido!- exclamó.  
-Ejem…señorita, me temo que hay una confusión- carraspeó el francés.  
-¿Confusión de qué? ¡Anoche tu amigo me estaba follando como un loco en su habitación, si fue él quien se empeñó en tener relaciones conmigo! Ah…todos los hombres sois iguales, para un polvo estáis listos pero cuando se requiere más de vosotros huís despavoridos.- gruñó la joven.  
Kanon abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la enfermera.  
-¿Qué yo qué?¿Cuándo?¿Cómo? ¡Pero si me pasé casi toda la tarde y noche durmiendo! Además ¿cómo voy a tener sexo con alguien estando como estoy?- dijo señalando sus heridas.  
- A ver, vamos a calmarnos…señorita, efectivamente usted se acostó anoche con una persona parecida a este muchacho. Pero no es él, mantuvo relaciones con su hermano gemelo Saga. Y éste es Kanon.- desveló el francés.  
La enfermera se quedó con cara de póker.  
Kanon aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre.  
-¿Me estáis vacilando?- preguntó la joven escudriñando las miradas.  
-Que no, que no es un vacile, que es verdad- gimió Kanon –Y por favor haga algo con estas heridas, que me están matando-  
La joven se quedó callada al instante. Musitó un perdón a Kanon y procedió a desinfectarle las heridas y colocarle un vendaje nuevo. Cuando acabó con el gemelo, le entregó a Camus una crema para las insolaciones.  
-Disculpen las molestias. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que no sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo- dijo la joven agachando la cabeza.  
Kanon agradeció las disculpas y junto a Camus se dirigieron a la piscina.

-Así que mi hermano anoche tuvo fiesta particular…-dejó caer Kanon, una vez lejos de miradas indiscretas.-¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?- preguntó.  
Camus meditó la respuesta.  
-No fue planeado…supongo que no queríamos alarmarte o que volvieras a la carga con una venganza.- confesó el francés.  
Kanon sonrió para sus adentros.  
-¿Vengarme yo? Mírame, lo que menos me apetece es enfrentarme a mi hermano otra vez- dijo inocentemente.  
-Pues ya está, luego te cuento lo que pasó anoche mientras dormías. Pero no se te ocurra intentar fastidiar a tu hermano de nuevo, que ayer casi nos pilla. Tenemos que actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿de acuerdo?- advirtió Camus.

Ambos se tumbaron a la sombra.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga, mientras tanto, seguía en su cuarto atrincherado. No había pedido que le sirvieran el desayuno, porque quería bajar al bar a tomar algo tranquilamente.  
En cuanto el servicio de limpieza llamó a su cuarto, se preparó para salir.  
Caminó por el pasillo, ya sabía que sus compañeros estaban abajo porque les había oído armar escándalo, para no variar.

Cuando llegó al bar se pidió un café con leche y unas tostadas. El camarero del día anterior le miró sospechoso.  
-¿Cómo sé que usted es Saga y no su gemelo?- ante esta pregunta, Saga miró amenazadoramente al muchacho. Éste tragó saliva.-Vale, ya me ha quedado claro- dijo preparando el café.

Se fue a sentar a una mesa y cogió el periódico por el camino. Con parsimonia desplegó el papel y se dedicó a leer.

El camarero le depositó el plato sobre la mesa junto al café y se sentó en la silla frente a Saga.  
Éste, molesto con el atrevimiento iba a responder, cuando un dedo se depositó sobre sus labios.  
-No me dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo- dijo una voz femenina.  
Saga lamió los dedos de la enfermera.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Esto mola- sonrió Milo mientras se dejaba hundir en el barro. Aioros sonrió mientras jugueteaba con el barro.  
El caballero de Escorpio se sumergió entero en el lodo tapándose la nariz y emergió a lo monstruo del pantano.  
Sólo se le distinguían los chispeantes ojos azules, entre la masa informe de barro.  
-¡Bleeeegh! ¡Aiorooos…cereeebroooo!-  
-Los que comen cerebros son los zombies- dijo el de Sagitario divertido.  
Milo se limpió un goterón de barro que le caía encima de los ojos.  
-¿Y qué come la cosa del pantano?-preguntó.  
-No sé…¿algas?- respondió Aioros.  
-Entonces no es divertido- dijo retirándose más barro de la cara.

La señora que atendió el día anterior a Saga, Dohko y Shaka les hizo salir del barro.  
-¿Pero por qué se ha sumergido usted? Me está poniendo todo perdido- refunfuñó la jefa, mientras les dirigía a las duchas.  
Al girarse para responder a la señora, miles de goterones de barro salpicaron el pijama de trabajo de la mujer, que se quedó con la boca abierta observando el lodo escurrirse.  
-¡Uy, perdón!- dijo Milo –Espere que la limpio- y acercó su mano al uniforme, pero como tenía las manos embarradas también, en lugar de limpiar extendió la mancha. La señora se enfadó y sin articular palabra, empujó a los dos caballeros dentro de la ducha, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su párpado izquierdo.

-Agua helada para el que está embarrado de arriba abajo- pidió a una de sus compañeras, mientras se cambiaba la ropa.

Aioros disfrutó de la ducha calentita pero Milo empezó a gritar que estaba congelada. La empleada que estaba a cargo de los grifos miró de soslayo a su jefa. Pero ésta negó con la cabeza.  
-Se lo merece-

Tras la ducha, Aioros recibió una toalla y se secó con ella, siendo conducido por una joven para que le realizara el masaje. Milo se quedó tiritando de frío y se envolvió con la toalla por los hombros, mientras otra joven le dirigía a la zona de masajes.  
-Al menos algo bueno- musitó mientras sus dientes castañeteaban. Pero otra persona relevó a la joven a la hora de realizar el masaje.

Aioros disfrutó del masaje tranquilamente. De repente abrió los ojos sobresaltado por los gritos de dolor de Milo.  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Bestia parda, qué manera es esa de dar un masaje! ¡Pare, pareeee!- se escuchó un crujido y un grito agónico.

El caballero de Sagitario se levantó corriendo a socorrer a su compañero. Milo estaba KO en la camilla, y la masajista, una señora de la que sólo podía adivinarse que era mujer porque tenía dos bultos en el pecho, hacía crujir sus nudillos dispuesta a retorcer de nuevo el cuerpo del muchacho.  
-¿No querías un masaje? ¡Pues esto es un masaje en toda regla!- dijo la jefa, dando indicaciones a su masajista torturadora para que continuase.

Aioros paró a las dos mujeres y rescató a Milo de las garras de esas mujeres.

-Pero señora por favor, que me lo va a romper- dijo asustado huyendo de allí.

-¡Sois todos iguales! ¡No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de vosotros por barroterapia!- gritó la señora exasperada.  
-Como se ha puesto por un poquito de barro…Milo ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el de Sagitario.  
El escorpión abrió los ojos.  
-Me duele todo el cuerpo…ay…- musitó.  
Aioros le ayudó a caminar y fueron a la piscina.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Echemos una carrera!- propuso Shura a Mü.  
-De acuerdo. Ida y vuelta- contestó el lemuriano.  
Los dos jóvenes se colocaron en sus puestos. Aldebarán hizo de árbitro.  
En el borde de la piscina, Mü soltó su larga melena lila en plan anuncio, para volver a atársela en una coleta. Shura pegó un par de botes en el sitio para calentar y colocarse en la posición.

-Oye Aldebarán- preguntó Shaka -¿Y todas estas mujeres de dónde han salido?- dijo señalando a una tropa de unas veinte mujeres. Estaban atentas a la carrera que iba a dar lugar.  
-Pues no lo sé…ayer no había tantas- contestó rascándose la nuca.- En fin, ¿estáis listos?- preguntó a sus amigos.  
Los dos asintieron.  
-¡Bien…a la de tres empezáis….Uno…Dos…¡TRES!- gritó el de Tauro dando la señal.  
Aries y Capricornio se zambulleron en el agua. La carrera fue breve, puesto que sólo era ir y volver. El vencedor fue Mü, por dos escasos segundos. Un estallido de vítores por parte de las féminas reverberó en la piscina.

Los dos caballeros se giraron espantados.  
-¿Y éstas?- susurró Mü –Me dan miedo…- dijo sumergiéndose en el agua y salió al lado de Aldebarán, escondiéndose detrás de la mole brasileña.  
-No tengo ni idea…pero creo que las de ayer han llamado a amigas o familiares, porque hoy hay más que ayer. Y a muchas de éstas no las he visto en el hotel alojadas- murmuró Shura, también acojonado.

Aioros apareció con Milo en la piscina. El de Sagitario depositó al peliazul boca abajo junto a Camus y Kanon.  
El francés alzó una ceja mirando a su mejor amigo destruido.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó.  
-Una masajista monstruosa le ha atendido en barroterapia- contestó Aioros –Me voy a nadar un poco-dijo despidiéndose.

En ese momento llegó Aioria y se tumbó junto a Milo. Sin saberlo, el rubio se colocó encima del escorpión. Sonó un ¡crac! en la espalda de Milo y otro grito agónico.  
-¡Mecagüentusmuertosleóndemier da!- farfulló el peliazul sin poder moverse.  
-¿Qué dices Milo? ¡No te oigo! ¡Habla más fuerte!- bromeó Aioria machacando el cuerpo de su amigo.  
El aura dorada de Milo empezó a brillar desmesuradamente.  
-Aioria…quítate de encima de Milo- advirtió Camus, sin dejar de leer.  
-Si está hecho trizas…¡por una mujer!¡Jjajajajajajaja!- rió el de Leo divertido.  
-No digas que no te advertí…-susurró Camus levantándose y haciéndole un gesto a Kanon para que le siguiera.

Mientras se alejaban tranquilamente, de fondo se pudo ver una explosión carmesí y a Aioria volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en la piscina de golpe, salpicando todo alrededor. Afortunadamente, los compañeros que estaban en la piscina se apartaron antes de que Milo ejecutara su tormenta.

Milo sintió que alguien le agarraba del hombro. Era Saga. El corazón del escorpión dio un vuelco. "Mierda" pensó.  
-Ven conmigo- solicitó el caballero de Géminis. Y ambos desaparecieron dentro del balneario.

Kanon se sorprendió.  
-Voy a seguirles- murmuró a Camus.  
-¡Espera, no vayas, que tu hermano se va a enfadar!- gritó el francés. Pero el griego se había escurrido dentro del edificio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los caballeros que estaban en la piscina vieron marchar a los dos caballeros y se preguntaron qué demonios pasaba. De todas formas, lo averiguarían después.

Mü salió del agua, seguido de Shura y Shaka, que fueron a tumbarse al nuevo lugar donde se tumbó Camus.  
Miró con atención la pomada para las insolaciones. Abrió el tubo y se untó los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen y la cara.  
-SI quieres te aplico la pomada en la espalda- se ofreció Shaka.  
-Sí por favor, que no llego- agradeció el francés.  
El indio pidió que Camus se diera la vuelta para aplicársela. Con delicadeza apartó la larga melena del francés y empezó por los hombros. Camus emitió un gemido de alivio al notar el frescor de la pomada en su dolorida espalda.

-Uf…creo que me ha dado un tirón en la espalda- se quejó Mü.  
-¿Dónde te duele?- preguntó Shura.  
-Entre los dos omóplatos, en el centro. Debería ir a que me hicieran un masaje- resolvió.  
-¿Para qué, para que te dejen como a Milo? Si es un nudo, yo te lo puedo quitar.- dijo el español.  
A continuación el lemuriano se colocó sentado de espaldas a Shura, que apartó el pelo mojado de su compañero y buscó el punto donde le dolía a Mü.  
El lemuriano arqueó la espalda hacia dentro de dolor, emitiendo un gemido.  
-Vale, ya lo tengo…sí tienes un nudo bastante importante. Voy a tratar de deshacerlo. Túmbate boca abajo-

Aioros llamó a su hermano y al brasileño.  
-Mira eso- dijo señalando al grupo de mujeres.  
Todas miraban en dirección donde estaban sus compañeros, uno recibiendo el masaje y otro la pomada curativa.  
Cuchicheos y risas nerviosas se sucedían entre ellas. No paraban de abanicarse y de morderse los labios con lascivia.  
Al oír los gemidos de alivio de Camus, todas se pusieron en guardia y cuando escucharon el gemido de dolor de Mü, una de las chicas fue a tirarse a la piscina para calmar el sofoco.

Aldebarán emitió una risa.  
-Las han puesto cachondas- sugirió entre risas.  
Aioria miró confuso a sus compañeros.  
Shaka untaba con pomada la espalda de Camus, para que la crema penetrara bien en la piel. Los dos tenían calor, y un leve sudor perlaba la piel de ambos caballeros.  
A su lado, Mü se había soltado la coleta y tenía el cabello lila suelto a un lado, chorreando. Ahora había cambiado de postura para que Shura le estirara los brazos. El español aún no se había secado del todo y las gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre su torneado cuerpo mientras masajeaba al lemuriano.

-A ver si lo entiendo…¿las mujeres se ponen cachondas al ver un masaje y como otro le unta crema para insolaciones?- preguntó Aioria confuso -¿Qué tiene eso de erótico?-  
Aioros carraspeó.  
-Creo que nosotros no tenemos el mismo punto de vista de ellas-  
Aldebarán se había acercado por detrás donde estaban las mujeres aguantando como podían la escena.  
-Eh…sigue siendo extraño que se pongan cachondas con esto, pero ahora creo que lo entiendo- dijo llamando a los dos hermanos para que se acercaran.  
Los dos se acercaron, y se colocaron a la misma altura que las mujeres.

Efectivamente, desde el punto de vista de las mujeres, que sólo veían a los cuatro caballeros de frente y no de lado, todo se entendía.  
-Jejejeje parece que Shaka está haciendo tocamientos a Camus…y encima con la cara de placer que tiene Helado…y Shura parece que está empotrando por detrás a Mü…en lugar de caras de sufrimiento y de esfuerzo por deshacer el nudo parece que están gozando- siguió Aldebarán divertido.

Aioros se acercó a sus cuatro compañeros que seguían a lo suyo ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor.  
-Esto…chicos…-  
-¿Sí Aioros?- dijo Shura apretando la espalda del lemuriano, que de nuevo estaba tumbado boca abajo.  
-Las mujeres os están devorando con la mirada- dijo sentándose a un lado.  
Mü levantó la vista y vio al grupo que acechaba a sus presas.  
-En serio ¿qué les pasa a esas locas?- preguntó el lemuriano.  
Aioros se lo explicó. Inmediatamente, Shura dejó de masajear a Mü y Shaka de untar pomada a Camus.

Aioria y Aldebarán se acercaron trotando.  
-¡Excelente! Habéis hecho realidad la fantasía erótico-gay de unas veinte mujeres.-dijo divertido el de Leo.  
Aldebarán entornó los ojos y con voz sensual dijo  
-Cuatro musculosos hombres…una piscina…una crema…un masaje…mmmmm…solo para sus ojos…-  
Los cuatro se levantaron ruborizados.  
-Vámonos a la piscina termal…- propuso Shaka.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Dónde está- preguntó Saga al escorpión.  
-¿El qué?- desafió Milo.  
Saga se pasó la mano por la cara.  
-Una llave. Tienes una llave que me pertenece. Dámela-  
El escorpión dudó unos segundos, y desvió la mirada. Vio que Kanon estaba escondido espiando.  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando- mintió.  
El caballero de Géminis emitió un chasquido con la lengua.  
-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes una llave de hotel diferente?- amenazó.  
Milo afirmó, sin titubear.  
Saga gruñó y desapareció sin decir nada más.

Con su hermano fuera de vista, Kanon salió de su escondite.  
-¿Así que la tienes tú?- sonrió acercándose al escorpión.  
Milo escudriñó a su amigo.  
-Creí que era la llave de mi cuarto que se me había caído cuando estábamos en el jacuzzi-  
-Dámela- exigió Kanon.  
Milo frunció el ceño.  
-Dime antes de quién es.- dijo cerrándose en banda.  
Kanon acarició el rostro de su compatriota.  
-Tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche- susurró al oído del escorpión.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Afrodita buceaba alegremente por la piscina termal. No tenía mucha profundidad, pero adoraba la sensación de verse envuelto en agua.  
Deathmask trataba de molestar a su compañero más joven, pero el sueco fue tajante. Bastó una rosa para advertir de que no quería ser incordiado.  
Dohko se relajaba bajo un chorro de agua.

Aparecieron los otros caballeros. Tras saludarse, se zambulleron, excepto Camus.  
-Escuece bañarse con agua caliente cuando tienes una quemadura- replicó ante la insistencia de sus compañeros.

Tras estar una hora aproximadamente, los caballeros se fueron a comer.  
-Pero bueno ¿otra vez? ¿Dónde se han metido Kanon y Milo?- resopló Aldebarán inquieto.  
-Ya aparecerán, vámonos a comer porque paso de ir a buscarlos. Si se meten en líos, es su problema- resolvió Deathmask.

Saga llegó al poco rato, y se sentó junto a los demás. Nada más hacerlo, aparecieron los dos fugitivos y se unieron a la fiesta.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, sin apenas sobresaltos.

La mayoría regresó a la piscina normal, otros se refugiaron en sus cuartos a descansar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Esta noche gran fiesta en el salón del hotel. Música, juegos, buffet y barra libre y hasta una pitonisa para conocer vuestro futuro. ¡Y especial, el show de ilusionista D'Lirium Tremens! ¡Diversión asegurada! A partir de las 22:00".

Shaka torció la boca con gesto de disgusto.  
-¿La gente aún cree en esas chorradas de las pitonisas?- se preguntó.  
Los demás caballeros aún contemplaban el cartel informativo de recepción.  
-Señorita ¿hay que comprar algún pase o algo?- preguntó Mü a la recepcionista.  
-Efectivamente, pero ustedes están exentos de pagar-  
-Pues deme trece boletos, nos apuntamos todos- pidió el lemuriano.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los caballeros estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones acicalándose para la velada. Tras vestirse adecuadamente, juntos bajaron al salón.  
Kanon agarró del brazo a Milo.  
-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- susurró al oído del escorpión. Milo se deshizo del agarre.  
-Que sí pesado, y disimula un poco, que a veces te canteas-

En el salón se había concentrado un gran número de asistentes, no sólo de clientes alojados del hotel sino también lugareños.

En cuanto hicieron acto de presencia, los asistentes se giraron y observaron a los jóvenes guerreros.  
-Esto está lleno de mujeres, otra vez- musitó Mü entrando en pánico.  
-¿Pero por qué te agobia ver tanta mujer? Si es maravilloso- respondió Deathmask relamiéndose.  
-Porque me molesta que la gente se me quede mirando, y más cuando son mujeres. Me da vergüenza- confesó el lemuriano agachando el rostro encendido.  
Deathmask agitó la cabeza y se fue a pedir un brandy a la barra.

Shaka se fue directo a la zona de la pitonisa. No había mucha cola y esperó pacientemente su turno.

-Vamos a ver el show del mago ese, que va a comenzar en breves- señaló Aioria ilusionado. Se unieron Afrodita, Mü y Dhoko, que corrieron a tomar asiento en primera fila.

Aioros miró a Shura.  
-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos tomamos algo y echamos una partida de póker?- dijo señalando una mesa.  
-Me has leído el pensamiento- respondió el español encaminándose a la barra.

Aldebarán se juntó con Camus, Kanon, Milo y Deathmask para picar algo de comer.  
-Siempre tienes hambre- sonrió Camus.  
-La comida es energía, me hará crecer- dijo soltando una risotada.  
-¡¿Más?!- se sorprendió el francés cogiendo un canapé de foie.

Saga se dirigió a la piscina, donde la gente paseaba y hablaba tranquilamente con bebidas en las manos. Una mujer rubia se le acercó insinuante.  
-Hola guapo…nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres del pueblo?- dijo melosamente.  
Saga sonrió de medio lado y dio un trago al cóctel que tenía entre las manos.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Días largos en el balneario, mañana toca capítulo especial de la fiesta que se alargará en la madrugada. ¿Qué pasará? **

**¡Un saludo a todos mis lectores, pasadlo bien!**


	6. Jueves, madrugada La fiesta

**Noche del miércoles al jueves. La fiesta.**

Por fin era el turno de Shaka. Tras un rato esperando, se introdujo dentro de la caseta donde la pitonisa le esperaba.  
Retiró la cortina que hacía de puerta. Un fuerte olor a perfume barato le aturdió la mente.  
-Buenas noches muchacho ¿vas buscando la verdad sobre tu futuro?- preguntó la vidente, barajando las cartas.

El indio miró a la señora. Tendría unos cincuenta años, llevaba el pelo malteñido de rubio con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Dos gruesos y grandes aros a modo de pendientes colgaban de los lóbulos casi rasgados por el peso de los mismos. Las uñas, largas como garras estaban esmaltadas de rojo, aunque se apreciaban desaseadas debido a los desconchones.  
El maquillaje, excesivamente recargado con las cejas pintadas de mala manera, le daban un aspecto más mayor de lo que realmente era. Y sus vestimentas ayudaban, aunque sólo podía divisarse una toquilla negra de lana enganchada con un broche barato, igual que los siete anillos de chatarra y las numerosas pulseras que tintineaban constantemente.

Ante tal panorama, Shaka quiso huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
-Venga chato, que tengo más clientes esperando- soltó ásperamente la vidente.

Shaka la miró contrariado y se sentó en un cojín delante de la mesa. Como un gato en una casa nueva, el indio se dedicó a contemplar todos los detalles de la estancia. Miles de cachivaches de dudosa procedencia se repartían por doquier.

-¿Qué te preocupa amigo Piscis?-  
-Soy Virgo- cortó tajante Shaka.  
-Sí, ya lo sabía, sólo quería tantearte- carraspeó barajando- ¿Amor?¿Salud?¿Trabajo?-  
-Usted es la vidente, imagine qué es lo que me preocupa-  
La mujer dejó de barajar. Emitió una tosa intranquila y esparció las cartas sobre la mesa.  
-Por favor, reúnelas en una baraja. En el orden que quieras-  
Shaka las recogió y formó un bloque.  
-Ahora, corta la baraja en dos y dime con cuál de esos tacos quieres que lea tu futuro-  
El de virgo hizo lo que le pidió y se decantó por el taco de su izquierda.  
-Excelente- musitó la señora colocando las cartas en forma de cruz. Después colocó una hilera a su derecha.

Shaka observaba atento los movimientos de la tarotista. Ella fue descubriendo las cartas.  
-Mmmm….ajá…ya veo…entiendo….uhm….aquí está claro…sí…-  
El indio colocó su mano sobre la boca para evitar un bostezo.  
-Ya está- dijo reclinándose la vidente.- Las cartas han hablado-  
-¿En serio? Entonces es que me estoy volviendo sordo, porque no las he oído- respondió socarronamente.  
La vidente le lanzó una mirada fulminante.  
-Este dos de oro invertido indica que vas a tener una pequeña pérdida de dinero debido a tu trabajo. ¿Estás invirtiendo? No lo hagas. Espérate dentro de tres meses, porque en tu futuro más lejano aparece una figura clave para desarrollar tus aspectos económicos. La carta del Sol aparece en ese futuro-  
Shaka la miró incrédulo, pero no dijo nada.  
-Respecto al amor, deberías ser más dulce con esa persona a la que amas, puesto que si no lo haces, te abandonará definitivamente. La reina de espadas lo indica claramente- dijo señalando con su uña curvada la carta en cuestión.  
-En salud, debes cuidar mejor tu sistema digestivo, posibles infecciones de garganta y te recomendaría que meditases para eliminar el estrés que te afecta en todos los ámbitos de tu vida- terminó.

Shaka se cruzó de brazos y giró los ojos. Iba a levantarse cuando la señora le paró.  
-Un momento, porque hay algo más. Ha salido la carta de la Torre- dijo sombríamente.  
-¿Y eso qué significa, que debo usarla más en la próxima vez que juegue al ajedrez?- respondió el joven.  
La vidente chasqueó la lengua.  
-Jovencito, si no crees en la cartomancia, las cosas no te ocurrirán. Pero te advierto que la Torre es un mal augurio. Indica destrucción, cambios radicales en tu vida, incluso la muerte- entonó la mujer.

-Está bien- dijo Shaka incorporándose –Le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas señora. La primera es que no invierto dinero, puesto que vivo en un Santuario de guerreros al servicio de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, por si no la conoces, Atenea. Tenemos un salario mensual, cierto, pero desde luego que no lo guardo en un banco. Segundo, no tengo pareja, ni tengo intención de tenerla, puesto que he hecho un voto de castidad porque soy budista y dedico mi alma y mi cuerpo para alcanzar el Octavo Sentido. Como no se refiera al gato que pulula por mi templo de vez en cuando, no sé a quién más se podría referir. Tercero, medito todos los días, no tengo problemas digestivos porque soy vegetariano y la garganta la cuido a diario con miel. Y para terminar, la carta esa de la torre ¿por qué significa la muerte, si ya hay una carta de la muerte? ¿Qué sentido tiene?- soltó Shaka pasándose la mano por el flequillo. –Son todo estupideces, ustedes juegan con el dinero de la gente.- terminó ante el estupor de la vidente.  
Y sin más, salió airadamente de la tienda.

La vidente se asomó y le gritó  
-¡Me tiene que pagar la consulta!¡Todos los Leo sois igual de impertinentes!¡Te voy a poner dos velas negras!-  
-¿No salió en las cartas que no invierta dinero ahora? ¡Y ya le dije que soy Virgo!- contestó Shaka divertido.

La vidente soltó miles de improperios hacia el caballero de Virgo, ante el estupor de la cola de clientes que se había agolpado.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Las luces de la sala se apagaron. Aioria miraba al escenario embelesado, ya que adoraba las funciones de ilusionismo. Los cuatro caballeros estaban sentados en primera fila.  
El silencio se hizo. De repente, un foco iluminó el centro del escenario.  
Por los altavoces una voz con acento forzado presentó el show. Las notas de un violín rasgaron el silencio.  
-Desde milenios, el hombre se ha preguntado si la magia existe…y hoy está con todos nosotros un hombre que les hará creer en ella como nunca antes…él es….¡D'LIRIUM TREMENS!-  
Un revuelo de pétalos de rosas se formó en el escenario y apareció el ilusionista, vestido con esmoquin, pajarita roja, capa y sombrero de copa. Un antifaz cubría su rostro. Abrió los brazos al aire, esperando los aplausos, que inmediatamente retumbaron la sala.

La música envolvió el espectáculo, y el mago bajó del escenario dirigiéndose a una niña que estaba sentada al lado de Afrodita. D'Lirium jugueteó con la mirada de la niña e hizo aparecer una rosa roja de la nada. La pequeña quedó asombrada y cogió la flor.  
-Bah, yo también sé hacer eso- refunfuñó el caballero de Piscis. Aioria le miró de soslayo.

El mago volvió al escenario, mientras dos muchachas vestidas con un body de lentejuelas azules empujaban una mesa con diferentes artilugios al frente.  
D'Lirium se colocó entre las dos jóvenes que se inclinaron coquetamente para darle un beso en la mejilla cada una. Él hizo brotar dos rosas más para las dos ayudantes, que siguieron el teatro.  
Afrodita chasqueó la lengua.

A continuación, el mago se colocó detrás de la mesa y depositó su sombrero de copa. Al realizar un chasquido con los dedos, brotó un ramo de rosas, que él se dedicó a lanzar al público. Una de las flores aterrizó en el regazo de Aioria, que sonrió divertido. Afrodita le miró con cara de pocos amigos. El griego picó al sueco meneando la flor debajo de su nariz y por el contrario recibió un manotazo.

Las ayudantes reaparecieron para ayudar en el siguiente número. Dohko se relamió.  
-Eso eso…jovencitas…míralas…qué cuerpos…-  
Mü le metió un codazo.  
-Compórtese, Viejo Maestro, que hay niños delante- pidió el lemuriano.  
Dohko farfulló unas palabras inteligibles y se recostó en el asiento.

-Necesito un voluntario- pidió D'Lirium.-¿Quién quiere subir al escenario?- dijo atisbando al público.  
Aioria levantó el brazo todo lo que pudo.  
-¡Yo, yo, yo!¡Porfa, a miiiii!-  
El mago se quedó extrañado ante la insistencia del griego y le hizo subir. Aioria subió de un salto al escenario y desde allí saludó a sus compañeros.  
Dohko meneó la cabeza.  
-A veces es como un niño pequeño- dijo soltando una risa complacido.

-Bien jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pidió el mago, sujetando el micro.  
-¡Aioria, caballero dora…!- sus compañeros le hicieron gestos para que se callara esa información-…¡Aioria, a secas!- rectificó el griego. El ilusionista miró al joven sorprendido.  
-Perfecto, "Aioria A Secas", ¿serías tan amable de subirte a la mesa?-  
El griego, de nuevo de un salto, se subió a la mesa, ante el asombro de todos.  
-Vaya, eres ágil como un gato…- murmuró el mago- ¡Está bien, todos atentos! Voy a hacer desaparecer a este joven apuesto-

El ilusionista, se escondió detrás de Aioria y las dos ayudantes subieron una tela negra. Al bajarla, el caballero de Leo había desaparecido. Tanto el mago como las ayudantes hicieron teatro. Seguidamente, se fueron corriendo al final del escenario y con un revuelo de pétalos de rosa apareció Aioria. Las dos ayudantes se colgaron de su brazo y le encaminaron al frente del escenario. Un nuevo estruendo de vítores y aplausos inundó la sala.

Pero Aioria no estaba feliz. Su sonrisa se había disipado. Miraba a todos lados, sobre todo al mago y justo cuando le iban a despedir, el griego se quedó enclavado. Sin molestarse en pedirlo, agarró el micro del mago. Éste, sin dejar de sonreír, frunció el ceño aferrando el micro, pero Aioria era más fuerte y se lo arrebató finalmente.

-Qué va a hacer…la va a liar…- musitó Dohko llevándose la mano a la cara. Mü miró interrogativo a su compañero sobre el escenario y Afrodita sonrió de medio lado cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero es que no me he divertido- dijo mirando a D'Lirium. Éste seguía fingiendo una sonrisa blanca como la nieve.  
-Sí, yo creía que usted me iba a teletransportar, pero solamente me ha escondido en una caja negra y alguien me ha movido, apareciendo al fondo del escenario.- El mago y sus ayudantes le miraron aterrados.  
-Sin embargo, tengo dos amigos que saben hacer magia de verdad…si ellos quieren, podrán mostrarla sin necesidad de trucos- continuó Aioria señalando a sus compañeros.

Afrodita recogió el guante lanzado por su compañero y subió al escenario decidido.  
-Será mejor que subas, no le decepciones o te atizo con el bastón- amenazó Dohko a Mü.  
El lemuriano se apresuró a subir al escenario.

Los dos jóvenes fueron recibidos con los aplausos de Dohko y de alguna mujer maravillada ante la belleza de los jóvenes.  
El mago quiso boicotearles, pero Dohko creó una barrera para impedirle llegar a sus amigos.

Aioria se hizo dueño del escenario y agarrando el micro preguntó entusiasmado.  
-¿Queréis ver magia de verdad?-  
Los niños presentes en el show contestaron afirmativamente. Aioria sonrió.  
-Pues con todos ustedes, desde las frías tierras de Suecia, el increíble mago de las flores, ¡Afrodita!- dijo aplaudiendo a su compañero.

El sueco se arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca, para que la gente viera que no había truco en su espectáculo.

Se acercó a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado y con movimiento de mano hizo nevar pétalos de rosa sobre la pequeña, que se quedó maravillada.

Un coro de voces sorprendidas admiró la proeza del caballero de Piscis.  
El sueco sonrió y dando media vuelta, dejó que una estela de pétalos blancos le siguiera.

A continuación creó un remolino que fue guiando con gestos ondeantes de sus manos. Los pétalos blancos se arremolinaron y apretaron, haciendo aparecer una hermosa rosa blanca, que el caballero de Piscis lanzó a la niña. Ella estaba completamente maravillada. Afrodita le guiñó un ojo y con un chasquido tornó el color de la rosa blanca a una roja.  
La sala rompió a aplaudir.

El sueco se dirigió a la mesa y recogió el sombrero de copa. Lo miró por dentro, lo sacudió por arriba indicando que no había nada. Volvió a mirar al interior y sacudió de nuevo el sombrero.  
Miles de rosas negras cayeron sin parar sobre el escenario y Afrodita las lanzó entre el público.

-¡Fíjate, son rosas negras, qué bonitas!- comentaban los espectadores maravillados.  
El mago se cabreaba cada vez más, debido a los aplausos de su público dirigidos a los caballeros de oro.

A un gesto de invitación de Afrodita, Mü se adelantó sobre el escenario y sonrió tímidamente. El sueco le susurró unas cosas al oído y éste asintió.

-Y si no tenían suficiente con Afrodita, nacido en Lemuria, ¡el señor Mü, Maestro de la teletransportación!- jaleó Aioria al público, que respondió con vítores.

Mü utilizó sus poderes para mantener el sombrero de copa en el aire. Afrodita recogió una jaula con un par de palomas de la mesa del mago. Se colocó al lado del lemuriano mostrando la jaula a los espectadores. De repente las dos aves desaparecieron, provocando el asombro del público.  
Con un gesto de la mano, el caballero de aries agitó el sombrero que se mantenía en el aire y las dos palomas salieron volando y cruzaron la sala, aterrizando en los hombros de Afrodita.

El público aplaudía a rabiar.  
-¡Y el número final!- anunció Aioria.

Afrodita se colocó en un extremo lateral del escenario, y frente a él, Mü en el otro extremo.  
El sueco lanzó una nube de rosas directas al lemuriano, y justo cuando parecía que iban a tocar a su contrincante, Mü se desvaneció. Afrodita hizo el teatro de rascarse la cabeza confundido.  
El caballero de Aries se teletransportó detrás de Aioria y en un gesto cómplice, pidió silencio al público.

Los niños advirtieron a Afrodita y señalaron a Aioria.  
-¡Está detrás de él, ahí!- coreaban. Pero antes de que el sueco girara la cabeza en esa dirección, Mü se evaporó de nuevo y se colocó al lado de Afrodita, que continuaba girado, siguiendo el número.

Mü sonrió pícaramente cuando los niños advirtieron de nuevo al caballero de Piscis y se desvaneció. Siguieron ese número un par de veces más, hasta que para despedir el show, Mü se colocó detrás de Afrodita y le dio un susto, momento en que el sueco, haciéndose el asustado hizo estallar una nube de pétalos rojos.

El público se levantó del asiento aplaudiendo y silbando, gritando "¡Bravo!" y pidiendo más.  
Aioria aplaudía a rabiar a sus compañeros, que estaban cogidos de la mano sobre el escenario inclinándose al recibir los vítores.

El mago D'Lirium pisoteaba su antifaz rabioso, mientras sus ayudantes no sabían si consolar a su jefe o aplaudir a los caballeros.

-Esos son mis chicos- se dijo Dohko, aplaudiendo sin parar, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deathmask y Milo charlaba con un corrillo de féminas que les escuchaban divertidas lo que quiera que esos dos les contaran.  
Algo contó Angelo que de repente una carcajada sonó dentro del corrillo.

Kanon vigilaba de lejos a su hermano Saga, que tenía agarrada a la rubia de la cintura y le susurraba algo al oído mientras sujetaba el cóctel con la otra mano. Además se había unido una pelirroja y Saga se bebió la copa para poder agarrar a esa muchacha también por la cintura.  
-Será mamón…se va a enterar…-musitó Kanon, dándole un trago al whiskey que sujetaba y se fue a reunir con Milo y Deathmask.

-¡Qué pasa, cuánto tiempo!- presentó Deathmask a las mujeres. Kanon se dejó llevar por el buen humor del corrillo olvidándose momentáneamente de su hermano.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aldebarán seguía cogiendo canapés sin cesar.  
-Te va a dar una indigestión- vaticinó Camus.  
-Tengo el estómago muy grande, no te preocupes- dijo metiéndose dos en la boca de golpe.  
Camus suspiró y dio un trago a su cóctel de vodka.

El caballero de tauro tenía un plato rebosante de canapés y fue a sentarse a devorar su tesoro a un sofá. Camus se sentó a su lado.  
-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó el brasileño, señalando el brazo de su amigo.  
-¿Esto?- dijo Camus tirando de una capa blanca –Mmmm…no, no es una pelusa…es mi piel, me estoy pelando como una serpiente-  
El brasileño se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero.  
-Fíjate, si tienes más por el cuello y el pecho- dijo rascando y levantando la piel muerta.  
Camus se revolvió.  
-Quita, no me la levantes, deja que se vaya cayendo sola-  
Aldebarán soltó una risotada.  
-Mola, podrías hacer un Camus de piel muerta- propuso.  
El francés negó con la cabeza asqueado hasta que se quedó parado al ver a alguien.  
-¡Rápido, vámonos de aquí!- pidió el galo al brasileño.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Mi acosadora, está aquí y no quiero que me vea…¡escóndeme!- suplicó Camus.  
Aldebarán se levantó del sofá y recogiendo su plato escondió a su amigo detrás de su enorme cuerpo, cruzando la sala entera hasta llegar fuera.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Lo veo, y subo la apuesta- dijo convencido Shura, tirando cinco fichas sobre el tapete.  
-Descubran- pidió el croupier.  
-¡Excelente!- sonrió el caballero de capricornio -¡venid con papi!- dijo juntando las fichas ganadas.  
Aioros había sido eliminado en la segunda ronda, pero su amigo se mantenía firme. Sólo quedaban en la mesa tres jugadores, y uno de ellos acababa de ser eliminado al quedarse sin fichas para apostar.

El último contrincante de Shura era un hombre de aspecto singular, vestido enteramente de blanco, con sombrero y botas de vaquero, que bebía sin parar Jack Daniels y tenía los dedos y el cuello repletos de cadenas y anillos de oro y rubíes.

Sin más miramientos, comenzó el juego. El croupier repartió dos cartas a cada jugador.  
-Heads up, apuesten ciega-

Shura apostó a ciega grande. Su contrincante le imitó.  
El croupier depositó cinco cartas sobre el tapete.  
-Flop- Y destapó tres cartas.  
El caballero español miró la reacción de su rival y apostó. El hombre meditó unos segundos y apostó nuevamente.

-Turn- dijo el croupier destapando una carta más.  
El vaquero empezó a derramar gotas de sudor, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca. Apostó de nuevo y Shura la aumentó. Aioros miró a su amigo preocupado.

-River- la última carta fue destapada.  
Shura se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. El hombre de blanco apreció el gesto y sonrió para sus adentros. Apostó a lo grande.

Shura mantuvo la tensión hasta el último segundo y lo apostó todo.  
Los hombres congregados alrededor de la mesa soltaron silbidos de asombro.  
El español se reclinó en su silla y tosió.

-Show Down- reclamó el croupier.

El vaquero se inclinó hacia delante y al sonreír mostró sus dientes de oro.  
-Full- dijo mostrando sus cartas.  
Shura abrió la boca sorprendido. Los acólitos del vaquero sonrieron y felicitaron al hombre, que se quitó el sombrero y se pasó el sudor por la cabeza medio calva.

El español, se inclinó sobre la mesa y alargó la mano para felicitar a su contrincante.  
-Felicidades, has hecho una buena partida- dijo sonriéndole. El hombre se apresuró a recoger las fichas.

-Lástima que hayas perdido- soltó Shura heladamente. Descubrió sus cartas.  
-Four of a kind, poker- informó.

Aioros gritó de alegría y corrió a abrazarse a su compañero. El español, con media sonrisa en la cara, recogió las fichas ganadas, frente al estupor del vaquero. Éste se tornó de color rojo y musitando maldiciones, se levantó de la mesa enfurecido.  
-¡No creas que me has vencido chaval! ¡Habrá revancha!- dijo alejándose mientras señalaba con el dedo al español. Shura hizo caso omiso y fue a canjear el premio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga continuaba su misión de flirteo descarado. En un momento dado, el gemelo se giró y susurró al oído de ambas mujeres. Éstas respondieron afirmativamente.

Entró en la sala de nuevo a depositar las copas de las mujeres y de él en la barra.

Kanon observó todo y dio un codazo a Milo. Éste se giró hacia donde señalaba su amigo.  
Saga desapareció entre la multitud y al cabo de unos minutos apareció de nuevo de la mano de la rubia y la pelirroja.  
-Oh dios, una pelirroja…- musitó el escorpión – Más vale que mañana me diga cómo tiene el chocho-  
Kanon soltó una risa ante el comentario.  
-Venga que tenemos que irnos, ya lo comprobaremos mañana-

Deathmask se acercó con la morena que tenía entre sus brazos.  
-Yo voy a retirarme a dormir ya- informó Angelo. La joven se llevó una mano a la boca y emitió una risa traviesa.  
Kanon y Milo se miraron y sonrieron.  
-Claro…a dormir…en fin, hasta mañana Angelo- se despidió Kanon.

En cuanto le vieron desaparecer, el gemelo agarró a Milo y lo sacó de allí.  
-¡Es hora de venganza!- dijo frotándose las manos con malicia. Inmediatamente cambió su expresión y cantó feliz mientras arrastraba a su amigo.  
-¡Hora de venganza llegó, coge a tus amigos y vámonos, con Milo el perro…!-  
-¡Eh!- se quejó el escorpión.  
-¡…y Kanon el humano, lo pasaremos guay, hora de venganzaaa!-

* * *

**NOTAS:  
¡No os quejéis, que hoy he dado doble ración de capítulos!**

**XDDDD Siento la última canción, pero es que se me ha pegado. En España la canción de Hora de Aventuras (Hora de Aventura para los americanos) es diferente. Pero seguro que no hay que cambiar mucho la letra para que encaje.**

**Shura juega al Texas Hold'em Poker. Hace tiempo que no juego, espero no haberme equivocado explicando las jugadas, pero creo que se ha entendido por encima.**

**¡Un saludo y pasadlo bien!**


	7. Jueves, jornada

**^^ Termino mi cumpleaños, subiendo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y me voy de fiesta, que me esperan!  
**

* * *

**Jueves, durante el día**

-Le hemos hecho enfadar, pero no me importa- dijo Aioria quitándole hierro al asunto.  
Los caballeros de Leo, Aries, Libra y Piscis caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, tras el espectáculo de magia que ofrecieron.  
-Bueno, nosotros teníamos ventaja- opinó Mü  
Afrodita resopló indignado.  
-¿Ventaja? Si es que él era torpe, se veían perfectamente los trucos que empleaba-  
-Independientemente de si era torpe o nosotros tenemos ventaja por nuestros poderes, ahora debemos descansar- zanjó Dohko abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Shaka apareció a lo lejos del pasillo, con aire triunfal en el rostro.  
-Espera Dohko, que yo no tengo llave-  
-¿Y tú de dónde vienes?- preguntó el lemuriano.  
-De dejar en ridículo a una pitonisa-  
-Desde luego, te quejas de dejar a solas a Dohko por si la lía parda, pero tu no te quedas corto-  
Shaka frunció los labios.  
-Se lo merecía, por mentirosa e intentar sacarle los cuartos a la gente-  
A continuación se despidió de los demás y desapareció dentro del cuarto junto al caballero de Libra.

Afrodita bostezó y se despidió de sus compañeros.  
El griego y el lemuriano se acercaron a su puerta y se metieron dentro.  
Aioria encendió la luz. Un quejido se escuchó proveniente de un bulto oculto bajo las sábanas.  
Mü se acercó cautelosamente y tiró de las telas. Milo apretó los párpados ante la fuente de luz.

-Apaga esa maldita luz quiero dormir- protestó.  
El lemuriano le volvió a tapar y fue a lavarse los dientes.

Aioria, sin embargo, se quedó sentado en el borde de su cama, observando la figura de su compañero.  
-Qué raro que estés tan temprano durmiendo…creí que estarías por ahí ligando-  
-Tengo sueño, además he llegado hace unos minutos. Déjame en paz, gato tiñoso- el bulto se revolvió dentro de las sábanas y se dio media vuelta.  
El caballero de Leo suspiró y se puso el pijama para dormir.

Mü salió del baño y desatando su larga cabellera se escurrió dentro de su cama. Aioria aprovechó para entrar al baño.

Pronto los tres jóvenes estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
-¡Joder, dejad de cortarme el rollo!- protestó el caballero de Cáncer, cubriéndose con las sábanas.  
Afrodita se sacudió la melena celeste y miró despectivamente a Deathmask.  
-Te recuerdo que esta habitación no es sólo tuya-  
-¿Y? Si ves que estoy con una mujer ¿por qué no te piras?- masculló incómodo.  
La mujer que disfrutaba de la noche junto al siciliano emitió un chasquido con la lengua mientras salía de la cama y recogía sus pertenencias.  
-¿Pero dónde vas?...¡Espera, que aún no hemos terminado!-exclamó Deathmask recogiendo sus ropas del suelo y saliendo detrás de la mujer. Se giró hacia donde estaba el sueco y le apuntó con el dedo.  
-De esta te acuerdas- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Afrodita se metió en el baño ignorando las amenazas de su compañero.  
Unos leves golpes resonaron en la puerta.  
-Afro, abre, que soy Kanon-  
El sueco salió rápidamente a abrir a su compañero.  
-¿Dónde estabas?-  
-Pues vengo de…- meditó sus palabras -…de esperar a que Deathmask saliera para poder entrar. Vine hace unos minutos, pero no quiso abrirme porque estaba tirándose a una mujer-

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando pasar al aprendiz de Géminis. Éste se desplomó sobre su cama dolorido. Se quedó dormido enseguida, mientras el sueco se entretenía en el baño iniciando su ritual de acicalamiento nocturno.

Cuando finalizó su ritual de belleza, se acostó en su cama y colocándose dos tapones en los oídos, se quedó frito.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Somos riiiiicos, riiiicos, RIIIICOOOOOOSSSSS!-

Aioros y Shura vociferaban por el pasillo bastante afectados. Agarrados por los hombros, trataban de no perder el equilibrio. Shura sujetaba una botella de champán con la mano que le quedaba libre. De vez en cuando se paraba para echar un trago y se la ofrecía a su amigo.

Sin querer, Shura tropezó y la botella se escurrió de sus manos, vertiéndose el líquido elemento por el suelo. Aioros se tiró y empezó a lamer la alfombra.

El español se dejó caer al suelo, presa de una fuerte borrachera de éxito y alcohol.  
-Pero tíoooo…qué haaaacessss..el suelo no she shuuuupaaaa- y empezó a reírse incontroladamente. Las palabras salían arrastradas de la garganta del moreno, que observaba a su amigo.

Aioros dejó de lamer la alfombra y dejó la lengua fuera, cubierta de pelusas y demás mierda. Con todos sus sentidos afectados, el griego trató de coordinar sus movimientos para quitar la pelusa, pero lo único que hacía era darse pellizcos en las mejillas o pasarse la mano por la barbilla.

El español se reía a carcajada limpia, incorporándose como buenamente pudo y se acercó a gatas a su compañero.  
-Sho te ashudo- dijo alcanzando la botella de champán. Con el poquito alcohol que quedaba dentro, vertió sobre la lengua del griego el líquido, que arrastró las pelusas pegadas a la reseca lengua del caballero de Sagitario. Éste fue a limpiarse la bebida que se escurría por los labios y la barbilla, pero antes de que pudiera levantar la mano, Shura le agarró de la muñeca.  
Sin decir nada, apoyó sus labios sobre los de Aioros.

Como el griego no opuso resistencia, el español continuó lamiendo de la boca de su amigo el alcohol, mientras se reclinaban hacia el suelo. Los dos se enzarzaron sobre la alfombra en una escaramuza de besos, donde las lenguas peleaban por conquistar la del otro.

-¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó una voz grave.  
Los dos caballeros dejaron de revolcarse y miraron la figura que se alzaba imponente ante ellos. Shura se pasó la mano por la boca y sonrió.  
-Le esssstaba quitando lasss pelussaaaasss a mi amigo…¿a que sí?-  
Aioros se relamió y asintió, estallando los dos en carcajadas de nuevo.

-Vaya dos merluzos bien cocidos tengo aquí…luego soy yo el que hace el ridículo…venga vamos, que os meto en vuestro cuarto-

Saga hizo un gesto con la mano a dos mujeres que esperaban impacientes e hizo incorporar a los dos caballeros. Aioros rebuscó entre sus bolsillos como pudo la llave de la habitación.  
El caballero de Géminis abrió la puerta y arrastró a ambos hacia dentro.

Mientras Saga se ocupaba de meter a Aioros en la cama, Shura salió al pasillo de nuevo.  
Una de las acompañantes de Saga se acercó a cotillear y se dio de bruces con el español.  
-Holaaaa guapa ¿quiés salami?-  
En ese momento la mano del gemelo agarró al español del brazo y lo metió dentro de su cuarto de nuevo.  
-Deja de hacer el payaso, que me las ahuyentas- gruñó obligando a Shura a meterse en su cama.  
-¿Pero quiés salami o no quiés salami?-  
-Salami no, pero una buena ristra de ostias te voy a dar mañana como no te quedes aquí metido- amenazó el gemelo.

Y dejando a Aioros roncando y a Shura mascullando incoherencias de borracho, Saga cerró la puerta y fue a su cuarto a disfrutar de sus acompañantes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aldebarán caminaba encogido, agarrándose la tripa. Emitía quejidos de dolor, y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un eructo.  
-Bebe más- dijo Camus tendiéndole un vaso de tónica.  
El brasileño puso cara de asco.  
-Sabe muy amarga-  
-Ya, pero te ayudará a hacer la digestión- insistió el francés.

Aldebarán agarró el vaso y le dio un trago largo. Seguidamente eructó escandalosamente.  
Camus abrió los ojos asustado.  
-Está bien que eructes, pero hazlo más bajito- dijo mirando alrededor a la gente que pasaba riéndose.

Los dos caballeros salieron del bar y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones.  
El galo ayudaba a su compañero en la ardua tarea.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- saludó una voz. Camus sintió un frío recorriendo su espinazo.  
Se había pasado toda la noche evitándola, pero ella se las arregló finalmente para toparse con él.  
-Buenas noches señora.- concedió cortésmente, mientras continuaba su camino del brazo de Aldebarán, que seguía doblado.  
-¿Qué le ocurre a tu amigo?- la camarera insistía en entablar conversación con Camus.  
-Nada grave, una indigestión. Cenó demasiado-  
-¿Y a ti?-  
-¿A mi qué?- preguntó incómodo.  
-Pues que qué te pasa, te estás pelando-  
-Es que en realidad soy un lagarto y estoy mudando mi piel- contestó de manera cortante.  
Sin embargo, la camarera no se dio por vencida.  
-¡Qué gracioso eres!- dijo soltando una risa coqueta.

Camus tiró de su compañero para que se diera prisa.  
-Vámonos, que esa señora está mal de la cabeza-  
-Pero es que no puedo ir más deprisa, me duele mucho la tripa- gimió el brasileño, eructando de nuevo.  
-Vaya, sí que estás mal ¿quieres sal de frutas? Tengo en mi camerino un poco- invitó la mujer.  
Antes de que Aldebarán contestase, Camus le cortó.  
-No hace falta, si con la tónica tendrá suficiente. Gracias-  
La mujer se adelantó a agarrar el brazo del acuariano, pero al sentir la mano de ella, apartó el brazo bruscamente y se quedó con un pedazo de piel en la mano.

Camus arrastró a la fuerza a Aldebarán de allí. Antes de que se fueran, el brasileño se dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer. Lo que vio lo dejó traumatizado.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de sus habitaciones, el caballero de Tauro se despidió de Camus.  
-Tenías razón, esa señora es muy siniestra. Se ha quedado oliendo el trozo de piel que te arrancó y se lo ha guardado en su mandil-  
El francés miró a su compañero.  
-Me da miedo-

Seguidamente ambos se metieron en sus cuartos a dormir.

Como todos los días, el sol amaneció por el este. Una leve claridad empezaba a iluminar la estancia donde Afrodita y Kanon dormían plácidamente.

El gemelo abrió los ojos suavemente y movió el brazo herido. Ya no le dolía. La herida de la espalda también había cicatrizado.

Giró el cuerpo para mirar el despertador, eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana. Miró a su compañero que estaba de espaldas completamente dormido. La mata de pelo celeste ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el aprendiz se golpeó el dedo meñique del pie contra la pata de la cama. Kanon ahogó el grito de dolor y una lagrimita se escurrió por su ojo derecho.

Cojeando agarró la manilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente. Sustrajo la tarjeta llave del compartimento de la pared y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Apoyó la oreja en la puerta de su hermano y escuchó atentamente. Le pareció oír la tos de una mujer y un ruido de sábanas moverse. Sonrió perversamente y se encaminó al pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras y acudió a recepción. El recepcionista nocturno estaba recogiendo sus enseres para ceder su turno a su compañera de la mañana.  
-Disculpe ¿enfermería por favor?-  
El recepcionista se asustó al ver a un cliente despierto tan temprano.  
-No creo que la enfermera esté trabajando aún. Su turno no comienza hasta dentro de hora y media-  
-Es que es una urgencia, me duele mucho la herida, necesito que me mire- pidió Kanon lastimeramente.  
El recepcionista suspiró y llamó con el teléfono. Intercambió un par de palabras con la enfermera y colgó.  
-De acuerdo, dice que esperes diez minutos y enseguida te atiende.-  
-Gracias-

Kanon fue directo a la enfermería y esperó fuera.  
Al cabo de más de diez minutos, la muchacha apareció por el pasillo.  
-Eres Kanon ¿verdad?- preguntó.  
-Sí, estuve aquí ayer, ¿recuerda?- contestó tratando de aguantar la risa.  
La enfermera se tornó colorada. Abrió la puerta de la consulta y cerró.  
-Bien, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo colocándose unos guantes de látex.  
-A mí nada-  
La enfermera abrió los ojos al máximo.  
-¿Entonces para qué me haces llamar?- reclamó enfadada.  
-A ver…es que bueno…ayer me dijiste que tuviste algo con mi hermano gemelo ¿verdad?-  
La joven asintió escéptica.  
-Seré directo ¿a ti te gusta mi hermano? Quiero decir…si te gusta para algo más que un polvo de una noche-  
Ella se quedó callada unos instantes mientras meditaba la respuesta.  
-La verdad es que…hay algo entre él y yo, si te soy sincera. De hecho, anoche íbamos haber cenado juntos, pero tuvimos que cancelarlo porque me dijo que le había surgido una videoconferencia con su jefe y no podía retrasarlo-  
Kanon se quedó estupefacto. Las mentiras de su hermano eran elaboradas.  
Carraspeó algo incómodo  
-Bueno, parece que él siente algo por ti también, y me da pena que no pudiérais estar anoche juntos. Por eso tengo esta llave, la de su habitación…¿qué te parece si le das una sorpresa antes de trabajar? Aún te queda poco más de una hora- insinuó a la enfermera.

La joven se ilusionó y sin pensarlo sonrió alegremente mientras cogía la llave que le tendía Kanon.  
-¿En serio dice que siente algo por mi? ¡Es maravilloso! Muchísimas gracias…ehm…-  
-Kanon-  
-Eso, Kanon- sonrió agradecida.  
Acto seguido se atusó el cabello y salieron de la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones, Kanon se apoyó en la puerta de su cuarto.  
-Bueno, os dejo a solas. Pasadlo bien- dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

La joven tosió e introdujo la tarjeta en el cuarto de Saga.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camus se levantó de la cama con ojeras desmesuradas. Shaka, madrugador como siempre, se puso a hacer estiramientos antes de practicar yoga.  
-Vaya cara tienes ¿no has dormido nada?- preguntó.  
-Qué va…no he dejado de tener pesadillas con la camarera esa loca-contestó el francés mirándose al espejo. Chasqueó la lengua y retiró pielecillas muertas de los brazos.

Dohko emitió una risa.  
-Pero si es un encanto de mujer, quejica-  
Camus se giró con los ojos enrojecidos.  
-Si la conocieras, no dirías que es un encanto- musitó tenebrosamente.  
-¿Pero qué hizo para que te de tanto miedo ahora?- dijo Shaka curioso.  
-Anoche estaba con Aldebarán…y en un momento dado me agarró del brazo, llevándose un trozo de piel muerta. Pues según me dijo Alde, la señora olisqueó ese pedazo de piel y se lo guardó en el delantal-  
Dohko y Shaka se miraron asombrados.  
-Eso es macabro…a ver si te va a hacer vudú- musitó Dohko. Shaka le miró con reproche.  
-Deberías hablar con ella Camus, y zanjar el asunto antes de que vaya a más. Si te da mal rollo, entonces llama a recepción para pedir que no sea ella quien suba el desayuno. Si aún así continúa acosándote, deberías pedir al director o directora del centro que le de un toque de atención- aconsejó el indio.

Camus fue a responder cuando se escucharon unas voces del cuarto de al lado.

Los tres caballeros abrieron la puerta alarmados.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Quién está vociferando a estas horas?- exclamó Mü, que se levantó con taquicardia.

Aioria tenía el pelo alborotado y se levantó de un salto hacia la puerta. Milo permaneció tumbado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Que tranquilo estás ¿no tendrás tu algo que ver, verdad?- preguntó Mü.  
El escorpión aguantó la sonrisa.  
-No, yo no sé...-  
-Al loro tíos, la que se va a liar aquí- dijo Aioria susurrando.  
Los otros dos saltaron de sus camas y se asomaron a la puerta.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aldebarán abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó. Vio a sus vecinos de enfrente escudriñando, y a lo lejos a Dohko, Camus y Shaka asomados también.

Aioros se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se asomaba.  
-Puta resaca…¿pero qué diantres pasa?-  
-Hay movida…-musitó el brasileño.

Shura se acercó a la puerta. Aioros se giró y al cruzarse las miradas, ambos se sonrojaron y el español carraspeó.  
-¿Saga y Kanon de nuevo?-  
Aldebarán negó con la cabeza.  
-Una joven está cargando contra Saga. Qué carácter…-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Qué has liado ahora Kanon?- exigió Afrodita agarrando del cuello de la camiseta al gemelo.  
-Pero si no he hecho nada, lo juro- dijo poniendo cara lastimera.

El sueco soltó a su compañero y se acercó a la puerta.  
Kanon sonrió perversamente mientras fue a encerrarse al baño.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deathmask caminaba por el pasillo silbando alegremente. Cuando estaba llegando hacia las habitaciones de sus compañeros, se quedó parado al verlos asomados en las puertas.

Los gritos eran cada vez más audibles y fue a refugiarse en la habitación de Aldebarán, Shura y Aioros.

-¿Quién es esa y por qué grita?- preguntó a sus compañeros.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, CABRÓN, OJALÁ TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!-  
La enfermera estaba histérica.  
Saga mantuvo la frialdad mientras aguantaba el chaparrón de insultos y trataba de calmar a la joven. La agarró de los brazos.  
-¡TE ODIO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMÁS!¡CAPULLO!- dijo golpeándole el torso desnudo al caballero de Géminis.  
-¡Ariadna espera, escúchame!- pidió Saga, agarrando de las muñecas a la joven.  
Ella se zafó de su agarre y se marchó llorando por el pasillo.  
Saga miró a sus compañeros que observaban la escena incrédulos.  
-Mierda…- musitó mientras salía corriendo detrás de la muchacha.

Cuando Kanon apareció en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, todas las miradas apuntaron a él.  
-Esta vez, no he sido yo- se excusó.

La rubia y la pelirroja con las que se había acostado Saga, salieron de la habitación aturdidas.

-¿Qué?¿Nos vamos a desayunar al bar todos juntos?- propuso Dohko.  
Todos asintieron y se prepararon.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga alcanzó a la joven, pero ella se escurrió dentro de la enfermería y cerró la puerta.  
El caballero de Géminis suspiró.  
-Por favor Ariadna, escúchame, esto ha sido un malentendido, te lo puedo explicar. Ábreme-  
La joven se secaba las lágrimas con una gasa.  
-No hay nada que explicar, esas dos…rameras estaban contigo en tu cama. No soy idiota. Vete por favor, quiero estar sola-

Saga se pasó la mano por la melena azul.  
-Vale, sí, me acosté con ellas. Pero no fue porque quisiera. Te lo juro. Déjame entrar y te lo explico-  
La joven no respondió. Saga la oía sollozar a través de la puerta.  
-Ariadna…por favor…-un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.  
-Pues hasta que no me abras, no pienso moverme de aquí. Y me da igual estar ocho horas esperando-

La enfermera finalmente abrió la puerta. Saga se secó las lágrimas y miró a la joven.  
Ella tragó saliva e hizo pasar al caballero.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los caballeros habían pasado la mañana en la piscina termal.  
Tras haber comido, se dirigieron en piña a la exterior.

-Aioros, ¿te vienes con Shura y conmigo a hacer una carrera?- preguntó Mü.  
El caballero de Sagitario negó con la cabeza.  
-Tengo algo de resaca…creo que anoche bebí demasiado y no me encuentro con fuerzas para competir-

Shura esquivó las miradas de su amigo y se marchó con el lemuriano. Aioros suspiró pesadamente.

Mientras tanto, Camus al fin podía disfrutar de la piscina. Sonreía feliz de poder estar en el agua.  
-Ni se te ocurra congelarla- pidió Aioria.  
Milo se acercó a su amigo.  
-Vas dejando restos por ahí- dijo retirando una nueva capa de piel muerta. El francés le dio un manotazo-  
-Deja de quitarme piel, y no la tires por ahí, recógela-  
-¿Que haga qué?- preguntó sorprendido Milo.  
-Que recojas ese trozo que me has arrancado y me lo des-  
-¿Para qué quieres guardar esas pieles? Qué asco- replicó el griego.  
-Es por la señora que me acosa…si no recojo yo mis pielecillas, las recoge ella y se las guarda…y a saber qué hará con ellas…-  
-A ti la insolación te ha afectado al cerebro- contestó Milo.

Aldebarán se sentó en una silla a comer un bocadillo. Al verlo, Camus lanzó un ataque y el bocadillo quedó encerrado en un cubo de hielo. El brasileño miró con pena su comida congelada.

Afrodita se untaba la piel con crema solar.  
-¿Y bien Deathmask? ¿Quién era ella?-  
-¿Quién?-  
El sueco resopló.  
-¿Quién, quién? Pues quién va a ser, la chica con la que estabas anoche-  
-Ah…esa…una que conocí en la fiesta- respondió sin dar importancia.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba?-  
-No sé, no me acuerdo-  
-¿Pero cómo que no te acuerdas?¿Te acuestas con tías y no sabes su nombre?-  
-Bueno yo que sé…no me interesa su nombre, sólo quiero sexo y punto.-contestó molesto el siciliano.  
-Bueno, tampoco era para tanto…poca mujer- juzgó el sueco.  
Deathmask miró a su amigo.  
-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó inquisitivo.  
-No-  
Afrodita trató de sonar convincente.  
-Estás celoso, te fastidia que me acueste con mujeres- exclamó Deathmask.  
El sueco se tornó rojo como sus rosas.  
-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Me da igual con quién te acuestes!-  
El siciliano reía a carcajada limpia mientras continuaba picando a su amigo.

Shaka meditaba en el césped junto a Dohko.  
Unos silbidos les desconcentraron. Un grupito de jóvenes saludaba coquetamente al caballero de Virgo. Éste las ignoró y siguió a su rollo.  
Pero las muchachas volvieron a la carga. Dohko saludó a las chicas.  
-Eh guapas, ¿por qué no venís a meditar conmigo?-  
Shaka abrió los ojos aterrorizado ante la idea.  
-Que no viejales, que podrías ser nuestro abuelo. Es usted un viejo verde, nosotras queremos a tu acompañante- replicaron.  
El indio se disgustó.  
-¿Que soy un qué? ¡Ya veréis un día de éstos, ya veréis! ¡Os arrepentiréis de vuestras palabras!- exclamó Dohko visiblemente afectado.  
Las jóvenes se levantaron y se cambiaron de lugar.  
-Shaka.- llamó el anciano.  
-Dime Maestro-  
-¿Tú no podrías…?- y Dohko formuló la pregunta en voz baja. Shaka abrió los ojos completamente.  
-Ni de broma, y menos para esas intenciones- fue la respuesta tajante del indio.  
-Por favor…aunque sólo sea una hora- pidió el anciano.  
Shaka se mantuvo en sus trece.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La noche había caído sobre el balneario, y tras una ligera cena los caballeros se ocultaron en sus respectivos cuartos para dormir.

Saga estaba acompañado en su cuarto, de Ariadne. Los dos en la cama, desnudos, tras una intensa sesión de sexo.  
Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en los abdominales del caballero de Géminis, mientras él acariciaba el cabello de la joven delicadamente. Las manos izquierdas de ambos jóvenes estaban entrelazadas.

-Entonces ¿qué me dices?¿Vas a ayudarme?- la pregunta que había formulado esa mañana en la enfermería a Ariadna, exigía una respuesta.  
Ella suspiró.  
-Sí, te ayudaré-  
Saga sonrió de medio lado y se reclinó sobre la muchacha. Ella se incorporó para encajar sus labios con los del griego.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Capítulo ajetreado, pero al fin lo he terminado. Espero que os haya gustado, y como siempre, contesto por MP.**

**¡Un saludo a todos mis lectores!**


	8. Viernes, mañana

**¡Hola!**

**Perdonad el retraso en subir el capítulo, pero he estado más liada que la pata de un romano -_-U**  
**En fin, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Viernes mañana**

Shura se desperezaba lentamente. Aldebarán roncaba estruendosamente y Aioros aparentemente también estaba dormido.  
Sigilosamente, se deslizó de su cama y de puntillas caminó hasta el baño, encendió la luz y se dispuso a darse una ducha en silencio.

El agua caliente empapó su cuerpo. Agarró la esponja y empezó a echar gel de ducha.  
Miles de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza.  
"Sólo fue un beso inocente…estábamos borrachos…no hay nada más…¿pero por qué me acuerdo de esto y no del resto de la noche?...sólo fue un juego...un juego tonto producto del alcohol…somos amigos y ya está…creo…sí…a mi me gustan las mujeres…y que yo sepa, a él también…¿y si no es así?..."  
El español se había ensimismado y sólo se percató del paso del tiempo cuando en una mano tenía un bote casi vacío y una esponja rebosante de gel.  
-¡Porras!- exclamó en voz alta, retirando el exceso de jabón líquido de la esponja.

En ese momento, Aioros entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta despacio. Sin decir nada, fue directo al váter.  
-¡Eh, que estoy aquí!- le siseó molesto a su compañero en la ducha, dándose la vuelta.  
El griego miró a Shura de soslayo.  
-Sólo entré a mear. Ya me voy- contestó en un tono irritado.

El español chasqueó la lengua y cerró el grifo de la ducha. Se interpuso entre la puerta y su amigo.  
-Vale…lo siento me he pasado- dijo a modo de disculpa, sujetando a Aioros por el brazo.  
El griego miró asqueado la mano de Shura.  
-¿Qué me has echado?-  
-Nada…¿qué pasa?-  
Aioros tocó el líquido cremoso blanco de su brazo.  
-¡No es lo que imaginas, juro que es gel de ducha!- se justificó el español alarmado.  
El griego se llevó el brazo a la nariz y lo confirmó.  
-Respecto a lo de la otra noche…-comenzó Aioros, rascándose la nuca.  
-Sí…bueno…fue…fruto del alcohol…¿no?- preguntó cauteloso Shura.  
El griego se quedó perplejo.  
-Sí, supongo…-concedió.  
-Nos pasamos bebiendo y bueno, ya sabes…son cosas que suceden-  
-Ya…en fin…me alegro de que lo hayamos…resuelto-  
-Sí…jejejeje…esto…bueno, pues continuar con la ducha, que me voy a enfriar- respondió Shura.

Aioros se quedó un momento de pie, mirando a su amigo mientras se metía de nuevo bajo el agua. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente y entró en la ducha con Shura.  
-¿Pero qué haces?- dijo el español al verse sorprendido.  
-Sólo quiero comprobar una cosa- y sin más, Aioros empujó a su amigo contra la pared de la ducha y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.  
Al terminar, el griego se separó de su amigo y se relamió los labios.  
-Vale, besas muy bien, pero sigo prefiriendo a las mujeres.- sentenció  
El español estaba aún aturdido por el impulso de Aioros.  
-Lo mismo digo- respondió soltando una carcajada.  
-Por cierto…- dijo Aioros envolviéndose en una toalla y recogiendo su ropa.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Pinchas. A ver si te afeitas o ninguna mujer va a querer besarte. Que pareces un erizo-  
Shura le lanzó el bote de gel, que se estampó contra la puerta al salir Aioros del baño rápidamente.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Camus. Hay una carta para ti- dijo solemnemente Dohko a su compañero, entregándole la misiva.  
El galo se echó a temblar.  
-No pienso abrirla. Seguro que es de esa loca-  
Shaka se acercó a su compañero.  
-Llevas varias noches sin apenas pegar ojo, entre la insolación y ahora la acosadora, te vas a quedar sin fuerzas-  
-Es verdad…tienes que hacer algo muchacho, no es bueno pasar tantos días durmiendo tan poco-  
El francés suspiró y se tapó con la sábana.  
-Si es que he intentado darle largas de todas las maneras y no lo entiende-  
Shaka y Dohko se miraron.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la terraza.  
-¡Buenos días!- gritó Milo rebosante de energía.  
Shaka le abrió la puerta acristalada.  
-Ya tardabas en hacer uso de la terraza…-  
Detrás de él, Aioria le dio un empujón.  
-¡Venga entra ya!-  
Milo le devolvió una mirada furibunda, mientras el caballero de Leo se paseaba por la habitación de sus vecinos.

Shaka se asomó a la terraza. Mü estaba apoyado en la barandilla contemplando el cielo despejado.  
-Una mañana tranquila- comenzó Shaka, colocándose al lado de su amigo.  
-Sí, pero a saber cuánto durará-  
-Aunque sean sólo dos minutos, me doy por satisfecho-  
El lemuriano sonrió y se ató su densa melena lila.  
-Bueno, habrá que ir pensando en bajar a la piscina-  
El indio asintió y se metieron dentro de la habitación

Alrededor de la cama del francés se arremolinaban sus compañeros. Milo trataba de sacar de su cobijo a su amigo.  
-¡Vamos a la piscina, no seas vago!-  
-Mira quién fue a hablar…- murmuró Aioria.  
-Tú no te quedas corto, además dejas la almohada perdida de babas-  
-¡Eso no es verdad, insecto!-  
-¡Eso es verdad, y si no que te lo diga Mü! Y los escorpiones son arácnidos, no insectos, cacho inculto!-  
El aludido miró perplejo a Shaka, mientras los otros dos se enredaban de nuevo en una de sus múltiples peleas verbales.  
-No quiero saber nada de las peleas entre esos dos- replicó el lemuriano.

De repente se escucharon cuatro golpes. Camus asomó la cabeza por fuera de la sábana.  
A los pies de su cama, Aioria y Milo estaban tirados boca abajo sobre el suelo. Ambos tenían dos chichones cada uno en sus cabezas.  
Dohko se recolocó sus ropajes y sopló el mango de su bastón.  
-Era la única manera de que callaran- respondió el anciano.

Doloridos, los dos caballeros apaleados se levantaron del suelo, frotándose los golpes.  
-Creo que voy a ir a por mi hermano…¿venís conmigo?- preguntó Aioria a los demás. Shaka y Mü asintieron y los tres salieron por la puerta.

-Bien Camus, ¿qué piensas hacer entonces?- preguntó Dohko.  
-No lo sé…¿quedarme aquí?-  
El anciano sacudió la cabeza.  
-Vamos a ver a esa señora, te acompañamos Milo y yo. Y si esa señora no se entera, se lo haré entender yo. Y en último recurso, que sea Milo, que es el que menos tacto tiene a la hora de decir las cosas-  
El escorpión iba a responder, pero al ver a Dohko tamborilear los dedos sobre la empuñadura de su bastón, cerró la boca.

Finalmente, el trío abandonó la habitación.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deathmask recogía su toalla.  
-Afro, cariño, ¿has terminado ya en el baño?- entonó con voz afeminada el caballero de Cáncer.  
El sueco abrió la puerta malhumorado.  
-No te pases ni un pelo, o pruebas mis rosas-  
-¡Mi amooor, pero no te pongas celosa!- dijo Deathmask riéndose.

A continuación, Angelo salió corriendo de su cuarto, adelantando a sus compañeros que bajaban a la piscina.  
-Ya hizo cabrear a Afrodita- vaticinó Shura.  
La puerta volvió a abrirse violentamente.  
-¡No huyas cobarde, ven aquí maldito italiano de m…!-  
El caballero de Piscis lanzó una ráfaga de rosas hacia Deathmask, que las esquivó in extremis.  
El italiano le sacó la lengua y le lanzó un beso al aire. Afrodita rugió de furia y cogió impulso para ir tras él.  
-¡Me las vas a pagar todas, una por una!-

Ambos caballeros desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a sus compañeros aturdidos por la escena desatada.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kanon no tenía intención ni ganas de levantarse de la cama, a pesar de que desde primera hora Deathmask anduviera chinchando a Afrodita, y éste cayera en sus redes colerizándose.

Ahora mismo lo que más le importaba era el hecho de que su hermano había sido ridiculizado delante de todos por una mujer. Sonrió al recordar ese momento.

Tras el huracán que sus compañeros de habitación formaron, la paz inundó la habitación.  
Decidió tomarse el día tranquilo, sin movidas, ni peleas, ni siquiera incordiar a su hermano.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.  
-Voy- respondió colocándose el pantalón del pijama. Abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba Ariadne.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó al joven.  
Kanon se separó del marco de la puerta.  
-¿No deberías estar trabajando?- preguntó el gemelo.  
-Estoy en mi tiempo de descanso. He venido a hablar contigo-  
El griego se preocupó.  
-¿Y bien, qué sucede?-  
Ariadne se recolocó un mechón rebelde mientras se sentaba en el borde de una de las camas.  
-Quiero vengarme de tu hermano. Ayer bueno…-  
-Lo sé, le pillaste y le armaste una buena bronca. No sabía que estaba con dos mujeres, lo siento- dijo a modo de disculpa.  
-Sí, tendría que ser yo quien se disculpara contigo y tus amigos, puesto que os desperté a gritos-  
-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- continuó el gemelo.  
La joven carraspeó un momento y finalmente se soltó su cabellera castaña.  
-Pues eso, que quiero que me eches una mano. Me siento muy mal, porque yo de verdad amo a tu hermano y…- no pudo continuar porque unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella.  
Kanon, conmovido, se acercó a la mujer y la estrechó entre sus brazos.  
-Ya, ya está…no pasa nada. Yo te ayudo con lo que quieras hacer a mi hermano- le susurró al oído.  
-¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera?- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.  
El griego asintió.  
-Entonces- dijo ella desabrochándose la camisa y mostrando sus encantos – Hagámoslo- y abalanzándose sobre el muchacho, le besó la boca.

Kanon no podía creerse que pudiera tener tanta suerte. Sin esperar mucho más, ambos se perdieron en la cama.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga no había salido de su cuarto. Estaba sentado en su cama desayunando tranquilamente, a pesar del jaleo que se había formado unos minutos antes con la salida en manada de sus compañeros.

Sin apartar la vista del periódico, sumergía los pequeños croissants en el café con leche y mecánicamente se los llevaba a la boca.

Había liberado a Ariadne de la prisión que era su cama, y aún sentía los labios de la muchacha recorrer su piel. Estremeciéndose con el recuerdo, terminó su desayuno y decidió ir a divertirse.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Buenos días muchachos- saludó el caballero de Géminis a sus compañeros.

Los revoltosos jóvenes se zambullían en el agua, peleaban, nadaban compitiendo o simplemente se tumbaban al sol. Saga sonrió feliz al verles.

-¡Buenos días!- fueron saludando a medida que el griego caminaba por el césped, en dirección al borde de la piscina.

-¿Le habrán echado algo en su café?- preguntó en un susurro Aioria a su hermano. Éste le metió un codazo y ambos respondieron al saludo.  
-Eso es que se ha trajinado a alguna esta noche, cuando está contento es porque ha dado mandanga de la buena- apuntó Deathmask, acercándose a los hermanos. Pronto los tres estuvieron haciéndose aguadillas.

Mü y Shaka nadaron hasta el bordillo, donde Saga se había detenido.  
-Buenos días Saga, ¿te hacen unos largos?- preguntó el lemuriano.  
-Hola chicos, gracias por la invitación, pero ahora mismo prefiero aclimatarme un poco. Luego os reto a una carrera- respondió.  
Mü asintió y se despidió. Apoyando los pies en la pared sumergida de la piscina, se impulsó para nadar. Shaka le imitó y ambos desaparecieron con el chapoteo del agua.

Saga introdujo un dedo del pie delicadamente en el agua. Al comprobar la temperatura, fue a prepararse para zambullirse.  
De repente, notó como alguien le agarraba por detrás y se arrojaba a la piscina con él.  
Una fuerza bruta le empujó hacia la superficie, donde pudo tomar aire tanto del agua como del susto.  
-¿Pero qué…?- gritó aún en estado de shock.  
Aldebarán soltó una risotada y le palmeó la espalda.  
-¡Vamos hombre, tantos remilgos para meterse en la piscina! ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras a divertirte con nosotros!-  
El griego se recompuso y finalmente empezó a dejarse llevar por la alegría de los demás, participando de los juegos acuáticos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shura salió de la piscina y fue hacia las tumbonas. Sin decir palabra, empezó a sacudirse como un perro. Miles de gotitas salpicaron todo alrededor.

-¡Podrías sacudirte el agua como una persona normal! ¡Me has llenado de agua!- se quejó Afrodita. Shura se retiró el cabello húmedo de la cara y le miró divertido.  
-Vaya humor tienes hoy ¿eh?- dijo sentándose a su lado.  
El sueco se limitó a pasarse la toalla por la piel.  
-Por cierto, contigo quería hablar…- comenzó el español recostándose.  
-Dime…pero no pienso prestarte ningún zapato más-  
Shura enrojeció recordando el tema, pero continuó.  
-¿Tú cómo supiste que eras gay?-  
Afrodita abrió los ojos al máximo. Quitándose las gafas de sol miró a su compañero.  
-¿Perdón?-  
-Que qué hiciste o cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaban los hombres- repitió el español.  
Afrodita emitió una carcajada.  
-¿Y tú por qué supones que soy homosexual?-  
Shura se rascó la cabeza.  
-Bueno…te gustan las cremas…cuidas muchos tu cabello…te gustan las flores y darte baños largos…por no decir de tu brillo de labios, la máscara de pestañas y…es que tienes aire afeminado. Y encima nos obligas a llamarte Afrodita. De hecho creo que casi nadie en el Santuario sabe tu verdadero nombre-

El sueco mordió la patilla de sus gafas de sol y pensó la respuesta.  
-Mi identidad real no le incumbe a nadie, y hay un motivo por el cual escondo mi nombre. El hecho de que use cremas o cuide mi cabello es porque me gusta verme bien…no como tú, que llevas ya barba de tres días y ninguna mujer querrá besarte porque seguro que pinchas-  
El español se pasó la mano por la barba y sonrió pensando en la conversación con Aioros.  
Afrodita prosiguió.  
-Respecto al brillo de labios, os he dicho cientos de veces que no es brillo, es cacao, porque se me cuartean los labios mucho y la máscara hace que mis pestañas no me molesten.-  
Shura se quedó mirando con una ceja levantada a su compañero.  
-Vale, admito ese exceso de higiene como una actitud que puede darse entre los hombres pero ¿y el resto?-  
El sueco volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol y a recostarse.  
-No soy gay. En todo caso, bisexual- aclaró el caballero de Piscis.  
-¿Eres bisexual? ¿Desde cuándo?- exclamó Shura.  
-Pues desde que para tener pareja me da igual que sea hombre o mujer. Si esa persona me atrae, me importa poco su género. Sólo quiero amar a esa persona, independientemente de su sexo.-  
-Nunca te hemos visto con ninguna mujer-  
Afrodita sonrió pícaramente.  
-Entonces es que oculto mi vida privada mejor de lo que pensaba-  
Shura no se lo podía creer.  
-Bueno, no importa, solamente quería saber que cómo puedes estar tan seguro de una opción o de otra- dijo levantándose de la tumbona.  
-¿Y a santo de qué tanto interés en eso?- inquirió el sueco.  
El español se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la piscina.  
-Curiosidad, nada más- respondió saltando al agua.  
Afrodita alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, y recostándose en la tumbona suspiró.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Ahí está!- dijo señalando con su bastón a la camarera obsesiva. Dohko había localizado a la señora que amargaba la estancia a Camus.

El francés tragó saliva y se escondió detrás de Milo.  
-No seas gallina, venga- dijo el griego apartándose para dejar al frente a su amigo.  
-Estamos vigilando, por si acaso- trató de calmar Dohko.

Camus avanzó dando pasitos cortos en dirección a la mujer, volteándose cada medio metro que avanzaba para cerciorarse de que sus amigos seguían ahí. Milo y Dohko levantaron los pulgares a medida que iba avanzando.

El francés notaba su nerviosismo crecer, mientras que la señora seguía a lo suyo.  
Cuando estaba sólo a dos metros de ella, le entró el pánico y se giró en dirección a sus amigos.  
-¿Camus?- una voz le heló el espinazo. Ahora sabía lo que sentía sus víctimas.  
"Merde!" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaraba a la señora.  
-Esto, hola- respondió acojonado.

Se escuchó un golpe seguido de un quejido, y la señora como Camus se giraron en dirección al origen de los sonidos, pero no había nada.

-Qué raro, me ha parecido oír un golpe y alguien quejarse. En fin, ¿querías algo?- preguntó la señora quitándose los guantes de limpieza.  
Camus se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
-Eh sí-  
Se armó de valor e inspiró.  
-¿Por qué me acosas?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
La señora se sorprendió.  
-¿Disculpa?- respondió ofendida.  
-Sí, que por qué me sigues, preguntas por mí, me mandas cartas y recoges mis pieles muertas- soltó sin más.  
La camarera abrió los ojos incrédula.  
-Trabajo aquí, por si no te habías dado cuenta, por narices nos vamos a ver todos los días. Pregunto por ti porque vi que el primer día te agarraste una insolación. Las cartas que dices son encuestas que nos da nuestro director para que los huéspedes las rellenen. Y lo de tus pieles, lógicamente las recojo, no voy a dejarlas en mitad del pasillo para que lo vean otras personas.- resopló la mujer.

Camus se quedó pálido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero como no le salía, volvió a cerrarla.  
La señora se apoyó en la fregona que sujetaba.  
-¿Y bien?- exigió.  
El francés forzó una amplia sonrisa.  
-Touché!- emitió con un hilo de voz. Sin pensarlo, se esfumó de allí.

La mujer le vio desaparecer. Volvió a sus tareas.  
-Tan guapo y tan creído…¡qué decepción!- suspiró mientras pasaba la fregona.

Milo y Dohko salieron de su escondite al ver pasar a Camus raudo.  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Le dejaste las cosas claras?-preguntó Milo frotándose un chichón de la cabeza. Dohko se colocó a su lado.

Camus miró a sus amigos.  
-Qué vergüenza he pasado…resulta que la señora sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo…me he montado una película en mi cabeza. Digna de Oscar. Me siento mal por ella- comentó abatido-¿y a ti que te pasa en la cabeza?- preguntó al escorpión.

Milo señaló a Dohko. Éste sonrió tras su barba.  
-Ah…entonces fuísteis vosotros…necesito un trago, qué injusto he sido con ella-continuó el galo.  
-Ya te dije que era una señora simpática. Pero bueno, no te tortures, sólo ha sido un malentendido. Vámonos a tomar algo, que además, os tengo que hacer una proposición- invitó Dohko.  
Camus y Milo se miraron intrigados y siguieron al Viejo Maestro hasta el bar.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Espero poder actualizar durante estos días, que ahora me han liberado un poquito, pero no mucho. **  
**Y lo de siempre, que contestaré a los comentarios por mensaje privado :D**

**¡Un saludo a mis lectores, que paséis una buena semana!**


	9. Viernes, jornada

**¡Hola de nuevo!  
Hoy subo el capítulo del viernes, un capítulo puente, para ir preparando terreno para la que se avecina...^^  
¡Espero que os guste, aunque no haya mucha acción!  
**

* * *

**Viernes, jornada**

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Camus -¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?-  
El Viejo Maestro había invitado a los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio a comer con él. Durante la comida, hablaron de cosas triviales, pero el francés quería saber cuanto antes cuál era el plan de Dohko.  
El anciano sorbió el té, y mientras degustaba el delicado sabor de la bebida, meditó sus palabras  
-Quiero que me ayudéis a ser joven de nuevo-

Milo y Camus se quedaron estupefactos.  
-¡Pero qué dice! Está delirando…-  
-¿No le dejó claro Shaka que el tiempo que consumas, es tiempo que te quitan de Misopethamenos? Que vivirás doce horas a lo máximo…-  
Dohko sonrió tras volver a sorber el té.  
-No-  
Los santos de acuario y escorpio se miraron intrigados.  
-No ¿qué?-  
-Que eso no es así- respondió Dohko dejando la taza sobre la mesa. -Misopethamenos significa preservar el corazón, con lo cual mi corazón late al año lo que late normalmente un corazón humano al día. Por dentro soy joven, por fuera tengo una coraza de anciano. Si me quito la coraza, envejeceré a la par que vosotros, pero no en 12 horas.-  
-¿Entonces…?-  
-Quiero ser joven y disfrutar con vosotros. Os veo jugar en la piscina, llamar la atención de las mujeres, en definitiva, de disfrutar de la vida. Llevo más de doscientos años con este aspecto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me muestre tal y como soy y poder hacer lo mismo que vosotros-  
El Viejo Maestro miró con ojos suplicantes a sus dos compañeros.  
-Por favor-  
Milo carraspeó  
-Pero entonces ¿por qué nos armaste un escándalo la otra vez que te hicimos joven?-  
-Porque quiero tener el control de cuándo quiero empezar a dejar correr el tiempo normalmente otra vez. Antes no quería, porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y decir. Pero ha llegado el momento de que abandone mi crisálida.-  
Camus miró a Dohko y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.  
-¿Y Shiryu y Shunrei? O Shion…-  
-No te preocupes por ellos, lo entenderán. Respecto a Shion…ya se lo dejé caer una vez, así que no le sorprenderá- dijo quitándole importancia.  
Los dos jóvenes miraron a Dohko.  
-Está bien, te ayudaremos- respondieron al unísono

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kanon se desperezó lentamente en su cama. Sonrió tras su hazaña y se regodeó en el perfume que Ariadna había depositado entre las sábanas.  
Descansado totalmente, fue a ducharse. Tras terminar, salió de su cuarto a reunirse con sus compañeros.

-¿Te has despertado ahora?- preguntó Saga mientras chapoteaba en la piscina con los caballeros de Sagitario y Leo.  
Kanon se zambulló en el agua y agarró a su hermano por detrás.  
-¿Ya se te ha pasado tu mal humor conmigo, hermanito?- dijo susurrándole al oído.  
El gemelo mayor sonrió.  
-Sólo hasta que vuelvas a joderme-  
-Vamos, vamos ¿yo joderte? Pero si yo te quiero mucho, nada de lo que hago va con intención de fastidiarte-  
Saga enarcó una ceja mientras su hermano se escurría para colocarse frente a él.  
-¿En serio? Entonces si hasta ahora todas las putadas que me has hecho han sido sin intención, no quiero saber qué tramarás cuando la tengas-  
-Hagamos un pacto de no agresión ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kanon tendiendo la mano a su hermano.  
Saga dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente apretó la mano fraternalmente.

-Vaya, por fin hacéis las paces- comentó alegremente Aioros. Los gemelos sonrieron en sincronía.  
-Al fin y al cabo somos hermanos. Como vosotros- añadió Saga.  
-Eh, mi hermano y yo peleamos, pero no como vosotros.- respondió ofendido Aioria.  
Aioros por respuesta se lanzó hacia él para hacerle una aguadilla. Ambos se enzarzaron y los gemelos se unieron a la pelea.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Vosotros sabíais que Afrodita era bisexual?- preguntó Shura a Mü y Shaka. Los dos jóvenes dejaron de nadar. Se miraron de reojo.  
-¿Qué dices?- Mü se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara.  
Shura se rascó la nuca.  
-Eso me ha dicho-  
Shaka suspiró  
-Sea hetero, homo o bi, ¿realmente es importante para ti?-  
El español se sonrojó  
-No…si solamente es que me sorprendió…yo creía que era homosexual, y resulta que no lo es.-  
-Algo había oído yo…pero nunca le he visto con ninguna mujer. Solamente con hombres- dijo pensativo el lemuriano.

-¿Nos vamos a comer ya?- preguntó Aldebarán al trío.  
-¡Ahora iremos!- contestó Shura. Se giró de nuevo hacia sus interlocutores -¿Pero esas cosas cómo se saben? Porque vosotros…sois…gays…¿no?- dijo en un susurro.

Shaka frunció el ceño y Mü se llevó una mano a la cara.  
-¡No somos pareja, somos amigos, igual que Milo y Camus, o tú y Aioros! ¿Cuándo os va a entrar en la cabeza que yo tengo voto de castidad?- replicó el indio indignado saliendo de la piscina.

Mü miró al español, que estaba sonrojado.  
-He tenido novia, no soy gay tampoco…pero dime ¿por qué esa pregunta? ¿Acaso tú y Aioros…?- trató de sonsacar el lemuriano.  
Shura se sobresaltó y se puso aún más colorado.  
-¡No, no! Aioros es amigo mío y nada más. Yo creía que vosotros érais pareja…pues nada…- resopló saliendo de la piscina.

Mü le siguió y ambos se encaminaron con el resto al restaurante.  
-Sería mejor que salieras de dudas o te vas a volver loco. Y para eso, nadie mejor que Afrodita, precisamente- aconsejó el lemuriano.  
Shura le miró sorprendido.  
-¿A ti te sacó de dudas?-  
Gracias a su pálida piel, Mü no pudo esconder un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
-Alucino…-silbó el español.  
-Eh, pero que conste que al menos tengo la certeza de que no me gustan los hombres-

Todos los caballeros estaban reunidos en la mesa del restaurante. ¿Todos? ¡No! Tres caballeros irreductibles resisten todavía y siempre a sus citas con los compañeros. Dohko, Camus y Milo no se presentaron.  
-Pues nosotros empezamos sin ellos.- dijo hastiado Aldebarán.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Caía la tarde. El sol calentaba con fuerza y los jóvenes que estaban en la piscina descansando tras haber comido copiosamente, se desperezaban para volver al agua. Las mujeres acudieron raudas a complacer sus deseos más íntimos y no perdían detalle de los cuerpos torneados de los caballeros que allí se encontraban.

Mientras que unos presumían delante de ellas, otros se escondían y los menos pasaban olímpicamente de ellas, concentrados en sus quehaceres.

De repente las mujeres se quedaron calladas un momento. Fueron avisando a sus compañeras.

Un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños avanzaba con una toalla echada al hombro. Muy seguro de sí mismo, sonrió de medio lado al pisar el césped. Los músculos trabajados del joven llamaban la atención por donde pasaba. El chico arrancaba suspiros de las féminas, que dejaron de babear por los caballeros para centrarse en su nueva presa.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Afrodita maravillado.  
-No sé, pero parece muy fuerte- añadió Aldebarán.  
-¿Y si le reto a un combate?- pidió ansioso Aioria. Su hermano escudriñó al joven y fue directo a él.

El muchacho estiró su toalla sobre el césped y calentó sus músculos un poco.

Mü se quedó extrañado observando el ritual del joven, y llamó la atención a Shaka, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados meditando.  
-¿Qué ocurre Mü?-  
-Mira- dijo señalando al muchacho.  
Shaka se quedó pálido.  
-No puede ser…-

El joven inspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire y expulsó el aire lentamente. Aioros llegó hasta él.  
-Saludos joven, ¿eres nuevo aquí en el balneario?- preguntó amablemente.  
El muchacho sonrió abiertamente y soltó una carcajada. El griego se quedó confuso mirando al joven. Se giró hacia donde estaban los demás, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Aioria se enfadó y salió del agua. Caminó directamente hasta el muchacho y se plantó frente a él.  
-¿Qué pasa, te hacemos gracia o qué?- espetó sin miramientos.

El joven se miró las manos y echó un vistazo a Aioria.  
-¿Quieres combatir contra mí?- el griego lanzó el reto. Aioros reprendió a su hermano, pero conocedor de su cabezonería, le dejó.  
-Acepto.- dijo mordiéndose la lengua el nuevo.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Tras la salida que dio Aioros, bastó una milésima de segundo para que el nuevo tumbara a Aioria de una patada.  
Un grito de asombro llenó la piscina.  
Aioria se levantó con dificultad del suelo, y limpiándose un hilo de sangre que brotó de su labio inferior, se colocó en posición de ataque de nuevo, sólo para que el nuevo le hiciera un agarre y se tumbara encima de él.  
-¡Eres muy rápido!- se quejó Aioria.  
-O quizás tú demasiado lento, leoncito- y soltó una risa.

El griego se quedó petrificado.  
El joven le soltó y fue a marcharse. Al girarse Aioria pudo contemplar el tatuaje de la espalda del joven.  
-En un combate frente a frente, los tigres vencen a los leones- dijo el nuevo, guiñándole un ojo a Aioria.  
El griego no salía de su asombro y transformó su cara de irritación en una de felicidad.

-¡Maestro Dohko!- dijo lanzándose a abrazarle.

El resto de caballeros salieron corriendo de la piscina y dejaron de hacer cosas para correr a abrazar al caballero de Libra rejuvenecido.

Camus y Milo vieron la escena escondidos.  
-Esta vez has podido recrearte, ¿eh?- dijo el francés.  
Milo sonrió tirando la banda de cera fría con restos de la ceja de Dohko a una papelera.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Esta noche quiero pasármelo bien! ¡Y mañana! ¡Y pasado!- declaró Dohko mientras los caballeros cenaban juntos en el restaurante.  
-Pasado tenemos que regresar al Santuario- musitó apenado Aioros.  
Los caballeros suspiraron tristeza.  
-¡Que no cunda la tristeza, que aún nos queda mucho que festejar!- dijo Afrodita levantando el ánimo.  
-¡Síiii!- gritaron todos.  
-¡Un brindis por el Viejo Maestro…perdón… por el Joven Maestro, que al fin ha sucumbido a las fuerzas del mal de la juventud!- dijo Saga levantando su copa.  
-¡Por Dohko!- los dorados rieron al entrechocar las copas.

El caballero de Libra no podía dejar de sonreír. Se le veía rebosante de felicidad.  
-Entonces Dohko, ¿vas a jubilar a tu bastón? Al fin y al cabo, ya no lo necesitas- preguntó Milo esperanzado.  
El chino le guiñó un ojo.  
-Ahora será peor, porque lo que no doy con el bastón, lo haré con el puño- dijo soltando una carcajada.  
El griego apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano, con gesto de resignación.  
-Nunca me libraré de sus golpes…-

-¡No se hable más, esta noche nos vamos de juerga a Epidauro, como la otra vez! ¿Quién se apunta?- propuso Deathmask.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvan a rechazarte?- dijo socarronamente Aldebarán  
Los compañeros rieron. Deathmask apretó los dientes.  
-Maldita mujer…-

Dohko apoyó la juerga.  
-¡Venga vayamos todos juntos, por una noche! Invito a la primera ronda-  
-Yo no voy, que no puedo tomar alcohol. Y no me gustan esas fiestas, que sé cómo acaban- dijo Shaka.  
Un coro de desilusión se apoderó de sus compañeros.  
-Venga anda vente, aunque no te quedes toda la noche. Sólo un rato. No le fastidies la ilusión a Dohko- pidió Afrodita.  
-Además, también venden bebidas sin alcohol. Que no todos somos unos alcohólicos, como algunos de los aquí presentes- carraspeó Saga, mirando a Shura y Aioros.  
Shaka miró alrededor las caras de pena de sus compañeros.  
-De acuerdo, iré. Pero porque me lo pide el exViejo Maestro…-  
Un estallido de aplausos retumbó en el restaurante.

-¡Pues venga, a prepararnos! Dentro de una hora y media, todos abajo en recepción- concluyó Dohko levantándose de la mesa.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shura dudaba entre la camisa burdeos y la negra. Tenía ambas tendidas sobre su cama.  
Aioros se arremangaba los puños de su camisa blanca mientras observaba a su amigo. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules con efecto arenado en las rodillas.  
-La burdeos te queda mejor con los vaqueros azules oscuros.- opinó.  
El español levantó la vista y miró a su amigo.  
-¿Tú crees?-  
El griego asintió.  
-Estás más guapo cuando te pones algo de color, aunque sean oscuros- dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño a domar su pelo castaño.

Shura se sonrojó y se decantó por la camisa burdeos.

Aldebarán terminó de ponerse las zapatillas. Él prefirió ponerse un polo color azul y unos vaqueros negros. Ató su larga melena en una coleta y cuando Aioros salió del baño ya con la melena revuelta a su modo, salieron.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Vas a ir así?- preguntó Aioria a Milo.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- respondió el escorpión, colocándose unas botas de motero negras.  
Aioria iba demasiado formal, con una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones beige.  
Milo, sin embargo, llevaba unos vaqueros azules rotos por las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas negra con un dibujo macarra.  
-Podrías arreglarte de vez en cuando- dijo el de Leo -¡Mü! ¿Terminas ya?-

El sonido del secador cesó y el lemuriano abrió la puerta.  
-Otro…- suspiró Aioria. Mü decidió dejarse la melena lila suelta y se sentó al lado de Milo a calzarse unas deportivas.  
-¿Otro qué, Aioria?- preguntó atándose los cordones.  
-Que por qué no os vestís más adecuadamente- contestó el rubio señalando a sus dos compañeros. Mü llevaba unos vaqueros verdosos y una camiseta de manga corta color mostaza, con las letras Free Tibet.  
El lemuriano miró a Milo confundido.  
-Yo ya le doy de comer aparte.- disparó el peliazul buscando su cartera.

Una vez listos, los chicos se encaminaron a recepción.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Afrodita se perfumaba en el baño.  
-Coño Afro, que con dos toques que des ya basta. Pero no te fumigues con la colonia- dijo Deathmask tosiendo al entrar a dejar el peine.  
-Exagerado…con lo bien que huele mi perfume de Caca Chanel…-

Deathmask se colocó el chaleco gris encima de la camisa blanca. Los vaqueros grises, unos zapatos negros y el siciliano estaba listo.  
-Ya no tengo que darme colonia- rezongó Kanon subiéndose los vaqueros negros –creo que he engordado un poquito- musitó al encontrar dificultades para abrocharlos.  
-Túmbate en la cama, para que el vientre repose y abróchalo- aconsejó el sueco mientras se repasaba las pestañas con rimmel.

Kanon hizo lo que le dijo Afrodita, pero no había manera de poder abotonarlos. Deathmask se acercó para ayudarle y al levantarse de la cama, vio la marca de los pantalones.  
-Con razón no te entran, esos son los vaqueros Asmani de nuestra chica- dijo susurrando asustado, señalando la puerta del baño.  
El gemelo rápidamente se los quitó y los colgó de la percha arrugados. Cogió los vaqueros negros de al lado y se los puso.  
-Si no pusiera su ropa al lado de la mía…- resopló el aprendiz de Géminis, ahora ya con sus vaqueros. Finalmente completó el atuendo con una camiseta azul claro muy entallada que marcaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

Afrodita salió del baño hecho un pincel, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa morada oscura, pero a diferencia que la mayoría de sus compañeros, el sueco llevaba la camisa por dentro del pantalón.  
-Kanon, para ponerte esa camiseta ¿te has envasado al vacío?- objetó el de Piscis, retocando su cabellera celeste.  
-¿Te ponen mis músculos pececito?- bromeó el griego. Deathmask le rió la broma, pero cuando el sueco se giró con una sombra de seriedad, los dos callaron inmediatamente y salieron de la habitación.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Camus, necesito que me dejes ropa, puesto que con este cuerpo serrano que ahora tengo no me vale la ropa antigua- pidió Dohko.  
El francés se colocó el reloj y miró en el armario.  
-No sé cuál es tu estilo, pero mira a ver qué encuentras.-

Shaka salió del baño peinándose y se sentó en la cama. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de algodón marrones oscuros y una camiseta de color beige lisa. El único adorno que se permitió fue el mala budista enroscado en su muñeca.

-Mmmmm…demasiado formal, además gasto una talla más que tú…¿Shaka qué tienes?- preguntó Dohko al indio. Éste señaló unos cajones. – Y esta ropa demasiado informal…¿no tienes unos vaqueros por ahí?-  
-No uso vaqueros, aprietan donde no deben apretar. Aparte soy aún más delgado que Camus, tampoco te entraría- se excusó el rubio.  
-Pregúntale a Milo, creo que tendréis la misma talla así a ojo…- comentó el galo, mientras se peinaba la melena turquesa.

El chino salió y regresó al cabo de unos minutos con unos vaqueros azules claro, deshilachados.  
-¿Pero este chico tiene un tigre como mascota? Todos los vaqueros están rotos o deshilachados. Me he cogido éstos, que son los que menos destroce aparentan-  
Finalmente se colocó una camisa negra sencilla, que le había prestado Aioria.

Camus sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo. Llevaba una camisa azul marino con detalles en blanco y unos vaqueros negros.  
-¿Estamos listos?- preguntó Dohko. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de sus compañeros de habitación, bajaron a encontrarse con el resto.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga se abotonaba la camisa negra. Se contempló delante del espejo unos segundos y marcó bíceps. Sonrió al espejo y se pasó la lengua por los dientes recién lavados.

-No se puede ser tan guapo- habló a su reflejo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los vaqueros grises oscuros y unas botas negras completaban el atuendo. Se arremangó los puños hasta medio brazo y se colocó el reloj de acero. Atusó su melena azul y se echó perfume.

Antes de salir, repasó bien su habitación, y recogiendo la llave y la cartera, salió al pasillo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Al fin estaban todos reunidos en recepción, dejando sin habla a toda mujer que pasaba por delante del grupito.  
-¿Estamos todos, verdad?- preguntó Saga, que fue el último en llegar.  
-Sí, faltabas tú- respondió su hermano. El gemelo mayor le miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces ¡en marcha!- gritó Deathmask liderando la comitiva de caballeros.

Les esperaba una larga noche…

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Los dorados se van de fiesta a celebrar el rejuvenecimiento de Dohko...¿se portarán bien? ¿O montarán alguna de las suyas, para no variar? **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, me siguen y ponen como historia favorita mis fics ^^**  
**Y también a los lectores anónimos que me dejan mensaje, no puedo contestaros por privado, pero que sepáis que me alegran vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Un saludo, feliz semana a todos! :D**


	10. Sábado, madrugada Juerga

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Por el retraso en actualizar, pero aquí está la fiestecilla que se montaron para celebrar el regreso de Dohko.  
**

* * *

**La Juerga del Sábado de madrugada**

-No voy a emborracharme- Milo se cruzó de brazos y afirmó contundentemente.  
-Sí claro, y yo soy monje budista- declaró Camus, incrédulo.  
-¡Eh, dejad a los budistas en paz!- saltó Mü, que caminaba junto a Shaka.  
-¡Y más si son monjes, un respeto!- pidió su rubio acompañante.  
-¿Qué pasa con los budistas?- preguntó Afrodita girándose hacia Deathmask.  
-Creo que se emborrachan como Milo- respondió el siciliano.  
-Eres más bruto que un arado- le dijo Aldebarán, interviniendo en la conversación.  
-¿Quién quiere emborracharse como un arado?- esta vez fue Kanon.  
-Los arados no se pueden emborrachar, son aperos de labranza, cafre- dijo Saga golpeando en la cabeza a su hermano.  
-¿E l qué no se puede emborrachar?- Aioria capturaba palabras sueltas.  
-Los arados porque son objetos, pero Milo y los monjes budistas sí se pueden emborrachar, son personas- aseguró Aioros.  
-¿Y dices que Milo va a ir con unos monjes budistas a emborracharse? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Shura.  
-Creo que esta noche en un arado, pero no sé dónde los ha conocido- contestó Dohko, parándose.- Milo, ¿esos monjes budistas de qué los conoces?-  
-¿Qué monjes?- el escorpión estaba confuso.  
-¿No decías que ibas a ir a emborracharte con unos monjes budistas?- replicó, aún más confuso el caballero de Libra.  
-¡Por encima de mi cadáver, no dejaré que unos monjes budistas caigan en tu perdición!- gritó Shaka ofendido.  
-Que no, que Milo dijo que no se iba a emborrachar, y yo le dije que sí claro, que entonces yo sería monje budista- trató de calmarle Camus.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres monje budista?- preguntó Mü curioso.  
-Entonces…Milo va a emborrachar a unos monjes budistas en un arado, que son amigos de Camus- pensó Aioria en voz alta.  
-No, Camus es budista y va a emborracharse con Milo a un arado- corrigió su hermano.  
-Lo de ser más bruto que un arado es una expresión coloquial, que significa ser muy ignorante- suspiró Aldebarán.-Los monjes budistas no beben alcohol, por lo tanto no se emborrachan-aclaró el de Tauro.  
-¿Entonces por qué van con Camus y Milo, si no se pueden emborrachar?- Shura cada vez estaba más confuso.  
-¡Que sí se pueden emborrachar, que son personas, no objetos!- le dijo Kanon.  
-¿Quiénes son personas?- insistió Deathmask.  
-Los monjes budistas amigos de Camus, de Milo y del arado que van a emborracharse juntos- replicó Afrodita.  
-Esto parece el teléfono escacharrado…-murmuró Saga, cuando al fin llegaron todos al bar a pasar la noche.

Los caballeros seguían enfrascados en su extraña conversación mientras iban entrando.  
Inmediatamente, fueron el centro de atención de los demás clientes. Tanto hombres como mujeres observaban a los trece dorados apelotonándose en unas mesas, que fueron juntando para formar una mesa grande y poder estar reunidos.

Una vez sentados, Saga, Dohko y Deathmask que estaban en la salida más cómoda para llevar las cosas, preguntaron a sus compañeros por las bebidas.  
-Tres jarras de rubia, dos pintas de negra, un zumo de melocotón y uva, un mosto, una caipirinha, un whiskey on the rocks, una de sidra, dos copas de tinto y una de blanco- apuntó el caballero de Cáncer.  
-¿Qué es la capirinha?- preguntó Aioria, que estaba sentado junto a Aldebarán.  
-Cachaça, lima, azúcar y hielo- respondió el brasileño.  
-¿Está rico?-  
-Luego lo pruebas y me dices- dijo riéndose el caballero de Tauro.

Saga llevaba las jarras de cerveza y las fue depositando ante los compañeros que las habían pedido. Deathmask portaba los vasos y Dohko las copas. Al fin, todos sentados delante de sus bebidas.  
-¿Otro brindis por Dohko?- preguntó Kanon.  
El aludido sacudió la cabeza.  
-Que sea por nosotros-  
Dicho y hecho, los caballeros brindaron por ellos.

-A ver déjame probar- pidió Aioria, sujetando la pajita. Dio un sorbo y achicó los ojos.- Empalagoso- fue su veredicto.  
Aldebarán reía aún más.  
-Claro, lleva azúcar y cachaça, que es un destilado de la caña de azúcar fermentada-

Mü observaba su mosto absorto. A su derecha Kanon apuraba su cerveza negra.  
-¿Qué sucede, no es lo que querías?- le preguntó el gemelo.  
El lemuriano suspiró, y con un palillo sacó la rodaja de limón.  
-No, no es eso…son cosas mías- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Frente a él, Shura hablaba por lo bajini con Afrodita, que sujetaba la copa de vino blanco por el tallo.  
-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- dijo nervioso el español.  
-Sencillo, simplemente tienes que…- y el sueco acercó sus labios a la oreja de su interlocutor, informándole. Shura abrió los ojos de susto.  
-¿Es necesario?- preguntó, aún inquieto.  
Afrodita asintió mientras le daba un trago suave a su vino. Shura hizo lo mismo con su cerveza negra.

-Entonces ¿no puedes beber nada de alcohol?- Aioros observaba el opaco vaso de Shaka que contenía zumo.  
-No. Nada. No puedo beber ni tomar sustancias que alteren mi estado. Y el alcohol me lo hace- respondió moviendo el vaso.  
-Hombre…no te digo que te emborraches, pero por tomar de vez en cuando una copa no pasa nada- replicó el de Sagitario.  
Shaka negó con la cabeza.  
-Nada de alcohol. Casi que lo prefiero así. Además, el alcohol hace bajar la guardia a los guerreros. Hay que estar siempre alerta.-cortó tajante el caballero de Virgo.  
Aioros dio un trago a su cerveza y asintió lentamente la cabeza.  
-En eso te doy la razón totalmente. De hecho, creo que nunca más me voy a emborrachar.- respondió pensando algo.

-Dije que no me emborracharía-  
-No empecemos otra vez, por favor- suplicó el francés removiendo los cubitos de hielo de su whiskey.  
Milo se torció para mirar a Camus.  
-Por eso me he pedido una sidra, es zumo de manzana fermentado. Apenas tiene alcohol.-  
El galo suspiró.  
-Tiene alcohol, y si te tomas más de dos vasos, seguro que te emborrachas-  
-Comparativamente hablando, tu whiskey tiene mucha más graduación. Tú con ese vaso, ya estarás borracho-  
-Pero si esto lleva más hielos que whiskey- dijo Camus señalando su bebida.  
-Vamos a comprobarlo- y Milo agarró el vaso de su amigo, para su desesperación.

-¿Y dices que en tu época había caballeros muy parecidos a nosotros?- preguntó Saga a Dohko.  
El chino asintió dándole un sorbo a su vino.  
-El caballero de Cáncer se llamaba Manigoldo, si no recuerdo mal. Y el Patriarca, Sage, era Cáncer también. Si es que somos los mejores- dijo Deathmask dándose aires.  
-Lástima que no hayas salido a ellos- pronunció Dohko por lo bajini.  
-¿Y el caballero de Géminis?-  
-Aspros- dijo escuetamente el caballero de Libra.  
-¿Y cómo era?-  
-Seguramente que un capullo, como tú- se unió Kanon torciendo una sonrisa.  
Su hermano gruñó.  
-¿Tenía un hermano gemelo imbécil, como tengo yo?-  
-Sí, Deuteros- informó Dohko.  
-Es la penitencia del caballero de Géminis- suspiró Saga, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shura se levantó de la silla y fue directo a la barra a sentarse. Afrodita le guiñó un ojo desde su sitio. Se pidió un cóctel sin alcohol, puesto que quería mantenerse sereno.  
No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una mujer castaña se acercó insinuante. El español tragó saliva.  
Ella se sentó a su lado y se pidió un gin tonic.  
-¿Bebes?- preguntó melosa.  
Shura negó con la cabeza, bebiéndose el cóctel de un trago.  
-Cualquiera lo diría- rió la mujer.- Camarero, sírvale otra más de lo mismo al joven…¿cómo te llamas?-  
El español pensó un nombre aleatorio, puesto que no quería revelar su identidad real.  
-Rodrigo…sí, Rodrigo- dijo pensando en su ancestro. –Gracias por la invitación…-  
-Megara-  
-Megara, gracias- dijo sonriéndola. Al fin y al cabo, la muchacha era atractiva.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aldebarán jugueteaba con su vaso, ya vacío.  
-¿Ya se terminó?- preguntó Aioria.  
-Sí…menos mal que me dijiste que era empalagosa…-respondió el brasileño, visiblemente mosqueado.  
El caballero de Leo había ido dando sorbitos a la caipirinha de Aldebarán sin que éste se diera cuenta en un principio. Hasta que el vaso quedó vacío.  
-Podrías pagarme otra, al fin y al cabo te la has bebido casi entera tú- exigió.  
Aioria miró su cerveza casi intacta y se la pasó a su compañero.  
-Bébete mi cerveza y así quedamos en paz-

Frente a ellos, Milo sacaba los hielos del vaso de Camus.  
-Pero deja mi whiskey en paz, que se me va a calentar- gimió el de Acuario.  
-Pues lo enfrías con tus poderes de hielo, pero yo tengo que comprobar una cosa-  
El francés se llevó una mano a la cara de desesperación.

Finalmente, todos los cubitos estaban encima de una servilleta. Ahora ya podían comparar ambos vasos.  
La sidra de Milo llegaba hasta la mitad, mientras que el licor escocés sobrepasaba por unos milímetros la mitad.  
-¿Ves? Tu vaso contiene más bebida, por lo tanto tú te emborracharías con este whiskey- sonrió triunfal el caballero de Escorpio.  
Camus torció una ceja.  
-La diferencia entre tú y yo es la cantidad. Éste vaso me dura toda la noche, mientras que tu vaso es el primero de una larga lista. Por lo que tú te emborrachas y yo no. Además, mi vaso contiene hielo, que es muy probable que se haya derretido algo y haya hecho subir el volumen- matizó.  
-Excusas. Pero me da igual ¿apostamos a que no me emborracho?-  
-¡Me apunto!- dijo Aioria chupando la pajita de la caipirinha.  
Aldebarán dejó la cerveza.  
-Yo también, contra Milo. Es más, conociendo vuestros currículums en lo que a fiestas se refiere, apuesto también contra Aioria-  
El de Leo abrió los ojos asombrado.  
-Sea, Leo y Escorpio versus Tauro y Acuario- sentenció Camus. –La pareja que pierda ayudará en los entrenamientos del Coliseo, haciendo de peleles-  
Los cuatro sellaron la apuesta.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Mü se sentó junto a Afrodita.  
-¿Qué método has usado esta vez?-  
El de Piscis estaba absorto observando a Shura en la barra, charlando con Megara.  
-Quiero saber si es capaz de resolver sus dudas mediante la identificación correcta del otro género.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su vino blanco.  
Mü torció el gesto.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
El sueco emitió una risa traviesa.  
-Mañana lo sabrás- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
El lemuriano tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y se retiró de nuevo junto a Shaka, que había terminado ya su zumo. Frente a él se quedó contemplando con curiosidad al sueco.

-¿Quieres otro mosto Mü? Voy a pedirme otro zumo- preguntó el caballero de Virgo. Su compañero asintió y se dedicó a quitarle el papel a unos palillos, amontonándolos sobre la mesa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Voy al baño un momento- dijo excusándose Kanon de la mesa. Dohko, Deathmask y Saga asintieron mientras el gemelo menor desaparecía entre la muchedumbre.  
-Me alegra ver que os lleváis bien al final- susurró Dohko. Saga casi se atragantó con la cerveza al evitar una risa. Tosió con fuerza y dos lagrimillas asomaron por sus ojos azules.  
-Sí, nos llevamos de puta madre- dijo irónicamente, girando la cabeza, para cerciorarse de que su hermano no estaba.

Kanon salió fuera del bar, y vio la llamada perdida en su móvil. Llamó a esa persona.  
-¿Dónde estás?- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado.  
-Acabo de salir, voy para allá-  
-Bien, te estoy esperando-  
Sonrió de medio lado al colgar el teléfono. Silbando una melodía fue caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de Epidauro de regreso al balneario.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-…¡Y entonces me dio un tortazo! Pero esta noche me voy a vengar de ella, que vea lo que se ha perdido- terminó de contar Dohko. Saga y Deathmask soltaron una risotada.  
-Pues hablando del rey de Roma…-dijo el griego enarcando las cejas –Mira quién viene por ahí-

La muchacha que había abofeteado a Dohko en barroterapia acababa de entrar en el bar, seguida de otras compañeras de trabajo.  
-Esta es mi oportunidad…- murmuró Dohko, con un brillo en sus ojos verdes y levantándose de la mesa. Saga le siguió divertido. Deathmask declinó la invitación, alegando que había visto a alguien conocido entre la multitud.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Una mujer con cabello castaño oscuro y rizado se divertía con un grupo de amigos. Deathmask se acercó a ella.  
-Buona notte, bella- dijo agarrándola de la mano y besándole el dorso. La joven se quedó desconcertada. -¿Me recuerdas?- preguntó mostrando su sonrisa más seductora.  
La joven retiró la mano.  
-Sí, me acuerdo de ti. Y de tu canción- contestó divertida.  
-Tengo el corazón traspasado desde que te vi, y quisiera dedicarte otra canción-  
La muchacha emitió una risa y miró a sus acompañantes, que la jalearon para que aceptara.  
-De acuerdo- dijo aceptando la propuesta.  
Deathmask no cabía en sí de gozo.  
-Enseguida regreso, atenta al escenario- dijo encaminándose a la mesa.

-¿Quién era ese, Cassandra?- preguntó uno de los amigos de ella.  
-Un italiano un tanto raro que hace unas noches me dedicó una canción. Le rechacé, pero insiste tanto…me da un poco de pena, así que por una noche, le voy a hacer el favor. Además, tiene buena planta, aunque parece un poco…loco- dijo emitiendo una risa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shura continuaba charlando con Megara y en un momento dado, ambos se levantaron de la barra y agarrando a la muchacha de la cintura se despidió de sus compañeros.  
-Aioros, me voy al hotel…si no te importa, claro- dijo con cierto rubor en las mejillas.  
-Tranquilo, no te molestaré, me iré a dormir a otro lado. Luego aviso a Aldebarán.- contestó sonriendo el caballero de Sagitario.  
Acto seguido, Shura se dirigió a Afrodita. Dejó a Megara que saliera para despedirse del sueco.  
-Gracias Afrodita, creo que ya no tengo dudas- dijo palmeándole la espalda.  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Lo he hecho con mucho gusto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de ingenuidad. -¡Pasadlo bien!- dijo sacudiendo la mano al despedirse.

El caballero de Piscis se dio la vuelta y regresó a su copa de vino y a la conversación con Mü, que se empeñaba en hacer figuritas de palillos.  
-Realmente…estoy intrigado…- musitó el lemuriano, abriendo un palillo.  
-¿Por qué?- respondió el de Piscis.  
-Porque me da que no estás jugando limpio. Creí que emplearías el mismo método que usaste conmigo. Pero no. Y eso me da miedo- una montañita de palillos se derrumbó. Mü chasqueó la lengua.  
-Es que tú eres diferente…y aún quería darme el pequeño placer de vengarme por lo que le hizo a mis zapatos-  
El lemuriano parpadeó.  
-Mira que eres rencoroso…-  
-Lo sé- Afrodita se relamió los labios antes de beber un poco más de vino.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aioria y Milo cuchicheaban entre ellos.  
El peliazul agarró la botellita de zumo de manzana que había pedido en la barra.  
-Nos tiene que durar toda la noche- musitó colocando una pierna doblada. Con disimulo, sacó la parte de sus vaqueros que estaban dentro de sus botas y escurrió la botellita dentro de la caña de ella. Se bajó de nuevo los vaqueros que esta vez ocultaron la caña de la bota. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.  
-Me siento raro llevando las botas por dentro- dijo mirándose los pies.  
-Así pareces más formal, en lugar de llevar esas botarras en plan motero macarra- dijo Aioria recogiendo los vasos de whiskey y zumo de manzana.  
-Y tú pareces un pijo de Kifisia- escupió Milo. Aioria le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ambos llegaron junto a Camus y Aldebarán.  
-Tomad- dijo Milo tendiendo un whiskey a Camus y otra caipirinha a Aldebarán.  
Los cuatro brindaron, mientras que el león y el escorpión se miraron de soslayo y tragaron el zumo de manzana que habían hecho pasar por whiskey.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aioros se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Entró en el cuarto, que tenía tres urinarios de pared y dos puertas que daban a sendos váteres. El lavabo se encontraba al fondo del cuarto.

Silbando se colocó en el urinario más cercano al lavabo.

Alguien salió de un váter y al ver a Aioros, se giró de nuevo y se metió dentro.

El caballero de Sagitario terminó de orinar y se dirigió al lavabo a lavarse las manos. Continuaba silbando.

Terminó de lavarse y encendió el secamanos, que hacía un ruido ensordecedor.

Gracias a ese ruido, no se dio cuenta de la entrada de dos personas, que se acercaron por detrás y le golpearon la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.

El caballero se desplomó pesadamente sobre el suelo del baño. Uno de los hombres realizó una llamada.  
-Le tenemos-

Al otro lado de la línea, un hombre colgó el teléfono y sonrió con gesto triunfal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Son 4,60 €- solicitó el camarero al caballero de Virgo.  
Shaka rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Frunció las cejas. Palpó con sus manos mientras un sentimiento de pánico subía poco a poco por su espinazo.  
-Espere un momento- pidió mientras dejaba el taburete.

Corrió hacia la mesa.  
-¡Mü, déjame dinero para pagar en la barra!- pidió desencajado. La montaña de palillos volvió a derrumbarse.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sacando su cartera y tendiéndole un billete a su amigo.  
-Ahora te lo cuento- dijo corriendo de nuevo hasta la barra.

Regresó al sitio, dándole las vueltas a Mü. Antes de dar un trago a su zumo, se escurrió y empezó a rebuscar por debajo de la mesa y por su asiento. Agitó sus pantalones y hasta se descalzó.  
-¡Mier- perdón…¡porras!- masculló irritado.  
El lemuriano se sorprendió al oír a su amigo soltar un taco.  
-Shaka, tranquilízate qué pasa-  
-He perdido la cartera- dijo sentándose pesadamente de nuevo.  
-¿Pero la cogiste esta noche antes de salir?-  
-Sí, la tenía en el bolsillo derecho. No está- murmuró.

Mü se agachó y empezó a rebuscar también, no encontrándola.  
-Si quieres, salimos a ver si está por la calle o algo…- dijo agarrando a Shaka del brazo.  
Y ambos abandonaron la mesa en busca de la cartera perdida.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dohko caminó directo hacia el grupito de mujeres, que parloteaban animadamente. Saga le pisaba los talones, intrigado por ver la acción del Maestro.  
-Calla y observa- susurró dirigiéndose al caballero de Géminis.

El chino pasó al lado de la empleada de barroterapia y haciéndose el descuidado, se chocó contra ella, derramando su copa de vino encima de su camisa.  
Con falso gesto de fastidio, observó la reacción de la mujer.  
-¡Oh dios mío, disculpe! Ha sido sin querer no le vi…perdona- dijo la joven bajando la voz al encontrarse con unos verdes centelleantes.  
-No se preocupe, de todos modos, esta camisa es negra y no se nota tanto- comentó el caballero, quitándole importancia.  
La mujer rápidamente espabiló y sacó unos pañuelos de papel para secar a Dohko. Ella se deleitó al notar cada músculo de su cuerpo bajo.  
-Espera un segundo, voy a hacerlo más rápido- y apartando la mano de la chica, se desabotonó la camisa, la escurrió y agarró la mano de la mujer mientras la guiaba por su musculoso torso mientras el vino iba empapando el pañuelo.

Una vez seco, se excusó y fue al baño a secar la camisa bajo el secamanos. Saga le siguió, aguantando la risa en todo momento.  
-¿Ves? A las mujeres hay que dejarlas con hambre de más. Si les das todo en la primera vez, no se consigue nada.- dijo mirando a su compañero, alucinando.  
-Ahora resulta que tus tácticas de ligoteo son mejores que las mías- comentó sorprendido.  
-Ya verás mañana, que vendrá lo mejor. Voy a dejarla deseándome toda la noche, para mañana…ya sabes- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Saga. Éste sacudió la cabeza divertido.  
-Creo que siendo mañana nuestro último día en el balneario, van a haber muchas sorpresas…-  
Ambos salieron del baño, mientras Dohko se colocaba de nuevo la camisa, arrugada y aún húmeda a pesar de haberla secado un poco.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deathmask corrió hacia Afrodita. Éste iba a marcharse a su habitación, agotado por el día.  
-Espera Afro, necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió Angelo.  
El sueco torció el gesto, haciendo un puchero.  
-¿Y en qué me lo vas a pagar?- preguntó.  
-Te compraré lo que tu quieras-  
-Pero si no tienes dinero, que aún tienes que pagar el destroce de la casa de Gerión-  
El italiano agachó la cabeza compungido. Afrodita, enternecido le acarició la mejilla.  
-Venga, a ver qué es-  
-Necesito una rosa roja, que sea grande y que huela mucho. Que sea sin espinas, por favor-  
Afrodita enarcó una ceja.  
-¿Para qué?-  
Deathmask simplemente señaló en dirección a la joven Cassandra.

Unas garras afiladas como cuchillas atenazaron el corazón del sueco. Miró a su compañero que le miraba suplicante. Finalmente accedió e hizo brotar una hermosa rosa roja.  
-Muchísimas gracias amigo- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla al sueco.  
-De nada…- murmuró el de Piscis, compungido.  
Mientras veía a su compañero subir al escenario, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Cassandra con sus amigos.

Notó una mano posarse en su hombro.  
-Hola Afrodita- saludó Dohko, colocándose a su lado. Saga le imitó.  
-Va a cantar- informó el sueco señalando el escenario.

Deathmask carraspeó ante el micrófono. Pidió una canción al DJ de un paisano suyo, Umberto Tozzi.  
-Quisiera dedicar esta canción a una mujer que se encuentra entre el público. Ella es Cassandra, la donna piú bella de todo Epidauro- pronunció en su lengua natal.

Sus compañeros aplaudieron emocionados.  
Angelo comenzó a cantar "Ti amo".

Dohko se giró y su mirada se cruzó con las de la empleada del SPA. Ésta se ruborizó al ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos mirándola. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Saga estaba absorto escuchando las dotes artísticas de su compañero cuando se dio cuenta de algo.  
-¿Y mi hermano?- se preguntó. Y excusándose ante el Maestro, salió fuera.

Afrodita vio a Cassandra charlando con un amigo, haciendo caso omiso a la canción que le dedicaba Deathmask. El sueco miró a su compañero que estaba emocionado cantando desgarradoramente.  
En un momento dado, Cassandra se dio un beso apasionado con su acompañante, aprovechando que Angelo no miraba. El otro le dio una palmada en el trasero y le murmuró algo al oído.  
Afrodita enfureció.

La canción terminó finalmente y arrancó miles de aplausos entre el público. Deathmask hizo una reverencia y entregó el micrófono al DJ. Se llevó la rosa que tenía entre las manos al pecho y se la lanzó a Cassandra.

El sueco, viendo el gesto de su amigo, murmuró unas palabras. Cuando Cassandra cogió la rosa, la soltó rápidamente con un grito.  
Angelo se quedó pálido y el público se calló por unos instantes.  
-¿Pero qué sucede?- gimió Cassandra, viendo unos agujeros importantes en su mano derecha, por la que comenzó a brotar sangre a raudales.

Deathmask bajó corriendo del escenario a socorrer a su amada.  
-Cassandra yo no…- miró a Afrodita con odio - ¡Te la pedí sin espinas!¡Mira lo que has hecho!- exclamó enfurecido.

El acompañante de Cassandra, con el que se había estado morreando antes, empujó a Deathmask de su lado.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi novia, pedazo de imbécil?-  
Angelo abrió los ojos sorprendido y casi sin poder reaccionar, el puño del novio se estrelló contra la cara del italiano.  
Deathmask sacudió su cabeza y notó como la sangre recorría su boca.  
El novio fue a arrear otro puñetazo al italiano, pero en su lugar recibió una lluvia de pétalos negros que le envolvieron y no le dejaron ver.  
Aprovechando esta confusión, Afrodita y Dohko agarraron a Deathmask de allí y salieron fuera del bar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camus tropezó con varias personas, que se revolvieron enfadadas al notar el peso del acuariano sobre sus brazos, piernas o torsos. Milo le llevaba de la mano, casi arrastrándolo entre la muchedumbre.

-Milo échame un cable- pidió Aioria, mientras trataba de sujetar a Aldebarán, que cantaba una extraña canción en su lengua natal y amenazaba con derrumbarse.  
-Chooooorando se foi quem um dia so me fez choraaaaaaar ¡ay!- el brasileño murmuró algo ininteligible y empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

Camus estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando Milo le soltó para ayudar a su compañero. Dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo.  
-Où suis-je?-  
Caminó torpemente, mientras notaba los párpados pesados. El último paso que dio fue para colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Milo, dejando los brazos colgando. El griego se giró y recolocó a su amigo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Aldebarán.

Aioria por su parte fue a empujar a Aldebarán por el otro lado, para mantenerle derecho y poder salir de la taberna.  
-Joder cómo pesa…- masculló tratando de mover al brasileño.  
-Date prisa Aioria, que estoy en una posición complicada y Camus no tardará en desplomarse-  
El de Leo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente irguió la mole hasta que quedó estable. Su compañero soltó al brasileño y fue a sujetar al francés.  
-Ale, vámonos – dijo el rubio sacudiéndose las manos.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, Aldebarán fue inclinándose hacia atrás.  
-¡Aioria cuidado!- gritó Milo alargando la mano, en un fútil intento de agarrar a Aldebarán.

El caballero de Tauro se cayó hacia atrás encima de Aioria, aplastándolo contra la mesa.  
Esta vez fue el caballero de Escorpio quien tuvo que tirar de los brazos de Aldebarán para liberar a su compatriota.  
Magullado por el golpe, Aioria se levantó de la mesa.  
-Creo que no ha sido buena idea emborrachar a éste- murmuró sujetando al brasileño de la cintura y haciéndole andar a trompicones. Milo negó con la cabeza y agarró a Camus por los hombros.

Los cuatro caballeros abandonaron el bar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Deathmask…- susurró Afrodita adelantando una mano a la cara magullada del caballero de Cáncer.  
El italiano, con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos, rechazó la mano que le tendía su amigo. Además, se soltó de los brazos de Dohko, que aún le sujetaban.  
El caballero de Libra miró con tristeza a Afrodita.  
-Dejadme solo- pidió el de Cáncer, mientras con una mano eliminaba la sangre de su rostro.  
Dando tumbos fue camino del balneario.

El sueco hizo un ademán de alcanzarle, pero Dohko le paró.  
-Es mejor que hagas lo que te pide.-  
Afrodita dejó escapar una lágrima y agachó la cabeza, compungido. Junto al caballero de Libra, puso rumbo al balneario.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron Aioria y Milo acarreando a Aldebarán y Camus en un estado lamentable.  
El francés se dejó caer al suelo sentándose y se negó a avanzar. Milo suspiró contrariado.  
-Venga Camus, que tenemos que volver a dormir-  
-No-  
-Sí- dijo tirando de las manos del acuariano.  
-¡Que noooooo!- gritó dando una pataleta.  
Milo se quedó contrariado.  
-¿Pero le has visto?- preguntó a Aioria que luchaba por sostener a Aldebarán.  
-Es la primera vez que veo a Camus comportarse como tú…sólo que él lo hace cuando está borracho- resopló el de Leo.  
El peliazul le miró con odio concentrado.  
-Lo habré aprendido de alguien.-  
-De mi no, desde luego- respondió Aioria.

-¡Eh, chicos!- una voz salió de entre unos matorrales. Mü salió retirándose restos de ramitas de entre sus cabellos lilas.  
-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Aioria sorprendido.  
Shaka apareció también, sacudiéndose las hojas y los pantalones llenos de tierra.  
-¿Y tú?- preguntó Milo.  
-Es que se me perdió la cartera y andábamos buscándola. ¿Y vosotros? Menudo escándalo habéis montado…-  
-Intentamos llevar a Camus y Aldebarán a dormir, tienen una tajada encima de mil pares-

El lemuriano y el indio se miraron alucinados.  
-¿Están borrachos?- Shaka se acercó a Camus, que seguía sentado en el suelo contando piedrecitas en francés.  
-MUY borrachos- afirmó Aioria.  
-Bueno…pues vamos a llevarles- dijo Mü ayudando a Aioria sujetando al brasileño.  
-¿Y la cartera?- preguntó Milo.  
-Olvídate de la cartera, se me ha perdido y ya está. Ya aparecerá…y si no…pues nada- dijo Shaka, levantando a Camus del suelo.  
Cuando Shaka y Milo tenían agarrado al francés de los brazos y lo estaban izando, se revolvió bruscamente y vomitó. Milo le sujetó el cabello mientras Shaka le colocaba en una posición mejor.  
-Venga, échalo todo Camus, será lo mejor- apremió el indio.

Aldebarán, a su vez, se sintió mal de repente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se puso a cuatro patas y vomitó también.  
Aioria arrugó la nariz.  
-Blegh, creo que nunca más volveré a beber tanto como ellos…no sabía lo repugnante que puede llegar a ser para los demás-  
El lemuriano acarició la enorme espalda del caballero de Tauro, que devolvió una vez más.

Cuando las convulsiones de ambos caballeros cesaron, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al balneario.  
-Oye por cierto, ¿y mi hermano?- preguntó Aioria.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Ya queda poquito para terminar el fic, supongo que en dos o tres capítulos más lo ventilaré, pero antes de que termine el 2012 no creo, porque el finde que viene me largo de vacaciones y hasta el 26 no regreso. De hecho, el siguiente capítulo dudo que lo suba antes de esa fecha, porque esta semana es mortal de necesidad. **  
**Pero no os preocupéis, que en cuanto regrese, subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**De nuevo, aprovecho estas líneas para agradecer el apoyo de mis lectores, tanto viejos como nuevos que se van sumando a las aventuras de estos locos.  
¡Millones de gracias! :D**

**¡Un abrazo y que paséis unas estupendas semanas, Feliz Navidad si no os veo antes del 15!**


	11. Sábado madrugada (segunda parte)

**Sábado, madrugada**

Aioros se despertó aturdido. Notaba la presión en su boca. Alguien le había amordazado.. Trató de moverse, pero las cuerdas sujetaban con fuerza sus brazos y pies. Pronto cayó en la conclusión de que había sido secuestrado.  
"Joder" pensó incapaz de moverse. Notó un calambrazo proveniente de la cabeza. El golpe que le dieron había dado paso a un enorme chichón.  
Tenía hambre y sueño, quizás llevaba horas encerrado en ese cuarto. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que sólo habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que le golpearan en el cuarto de baño.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El móvil no dejaba de sonar. Shura, que estaba con Megara suspiró fastidiado.  
-Anda, cógelo porque si no…- apremió la mujer, subiéndose los tirantes de su vestido.  
Agarró el aparato y contestó.  
-¿Sí?-  
-¿Eres Shura?- Una voz irreconocible se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.  
-Sí, qué pasa quién es…- murmuró adormilado.  
-Tenemos a tu amigo Aioros con nosotros, si le quieres seguir viendo con vida tienes que pagar su rescate-  
Shura se quedó atolondrado, tratando de procesar la información que de bote pronto le habían soltado a través del teléfono.  
-¿Qué qué? ¿Aioros secuestrado?  
-Así es, y si no nos das el dinero que te pediremos, le ejecutaremos-  
El español emitió un suspiro.  
-Mire si esto es un broma le aconsejo que…-  
-No es una broma, si lo deseas, te ponemos con él- cortó la otra voz.  
Se escuchó un silencio y un desgarro.  
-¡Shura ayúdame, unos locos me han secuestrado!-  
Antes de que pudiera contestar, la voz le informó.  
-Si quieres verle con vida, tiene que darnos 3.000 euros. En el callejón de la calle que da al balneario de Epidauro. Allí a la 01:32 del domingo. Le esperamos.-  
Colgaron. El sonido retumbó en la mente del caballero de Capricornio mientras le daba sentido a todo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Házmelo otra vez- pidió una voz susurrante.  
Kanon lo meditó un segundo antes de seguir.  
-Una vez más, pero luego me dejas dormir, que estoy cansado.-  
Ariadna rió traviesamente mientras besaba el cuello del aprendiz de Géminis.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camus se desplomó sobre su cama.  
-Menuda llevas amigo- murmuró Milo al ver al francés abrazar la almohada.  
-Quiero cerveza…-murmuró el galo contra la almohada.

-De eso nada, que ya bastante tuviste con el whiskey- respondió el griego sentándose al borde del colchón.  
-Bésame.-  
Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Me gustas-  
-Estás muy borracho, será mejor que me largue- musitó el escorpión incorporándose.  
Notó una mano helada aferrándole.  
-No, no te vayas. Bésame antes- pidió con los ojos entrecerrados el francés.  
Milo suspiró, sin saber qué hacer.  
-Te quiero-  
-El alcohol te afecta de mala manera…-respondió desasiéndose.  
Como Camus no le soltaba, Milo se reclinó otra vez sobre su amigo. El griego jugueteó con los mechones turquesas del galo, mientras le contemplaba en sus delirios alcohólicos.  
-Ahora me toca cuidarte, pero mañana estarás bien-  
-Quédate conmigo-  
-No me iré, tranquilo- concedió el escorpión acariciando el rostro del francés.  
Su camiseta "macarra" como diría Aioria cayó al suelo livianamente. Encima el cinturón de cuero y los vaqueros. Las botas hacía rato que se las había quitado.  
Una luz blanca proveniente de la luna llena de aquella noche iluminó la cara de Camus.  
-I need you tonight-  
Milo, sólo con la ropa interior se asustó.  
-Ahora le ha dado por murmurar en inglés…- dijo mientras se metía en la cama con su amigo.

El francés, al notar su presencia, se giró. Abrió los ojos y sus dos zafiros refulgieron.  
Lo siguiente que sintió Milo fueron los brazos de Camus rodeándole, mientras abría la boca para recibir el beso que tanto ansiaba.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Nossa…nossa…ai se eu te pego…- canturreaba en portugués el caballero de Tauro.  
Mü y Shaka se miraron asqueados.  
-Aldebarán venga a domir…y deja de cantar esa maldita canción- imploró el caballero de Aries, cansado tras pujar con el enorme cuerpo del brasileño.

El susodicho se colocó bocabajo en la cama.  
Shaka y Aioria caminaron a un lado para darle la vuelta.  
-Una dos y…¡TRES!-  
Mü tiró de su lado mientras el indio y el griego empujaban. No era aconsejable que Aldebarán durmiera boca abajo y lo dejaron de lado.

Finalmente los tres resoplaron cansados por la tarea.  
-¿Dónde podemos dormir?- se preguntó Shaka.  
-En el cuarto de mi hermano imposible, está Shura con una chica. Así que si queréis, os quedáis vosotros dos con éste y yo me voy con Milo y Camus. Voy a llamar a mi hermano-

Aioria se sentó en su cama para mirar el móvil.  
-No contesta, qué raro…-  
-¿Quién no contesta?- preguntó Mü.  
-Mi hermano, al móvil…-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deathmask estaba sentado en un columpio de la zona infantil del jardín del balneario. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de las cadenas, con la mirada perdida.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Supuso quién era. Se giró y vio a la figura.

-Si quieres me voy - musitó Afrodita señalando su retaguardia.

Deathmask volvió la vista al frente.  
-Quédate-

En silencio, el sueco avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de su amigo. Se sentó en el columpio colindante. Empezó a balancearse.

El italiano levantó la vista para seguir con los ojos la trayectoria de su amigo.  
Afrodita enseguida disfrutó el viaje, columpiándose cada vez más rápido y tomando más impulso. Se sentía como un niño viendo como se acercaba o se alejaba dependiendo de hasta donde llegaba con el columpio. Los ojos celestes del sueco relampagueaban felices.

Deathmask se animó y empezó a balancearse igualmente. Pronto los dos estaban en una competición por ver quién se impulsaba mejor en el columpio.

Las risas de ambos retumbaron en todo el balneario.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kanon abrió los ojos súbitamente.  
-¿Has oído eso?- murmuró a su acompañante.  
Ariadna se desperezó.  
-¿El qué?-  
-Mi hermano ha regresado…-  
La muchacha se dio media vuelta en la cama, abullonando la almohada.  
-Me dijo que hasta las tres no regresaría, serán imaginaciones tuyas-

De repente se escuchó la voz de Saga más nítidamente acercándose a la puerta. Kanon empalideció. Ariadna espabiló a su vez y corrió a vestirse.  
-¡Vete, sal por la ventana que da al jardín!- susurró asustada empujando al aprendiz.  
-¡Mi ropa!- imploró Kanon mientras era arrastrado.  
-Olvídate de eso, si tu hermano te pilla aquí conmigo nos mata…-

El pomo de la puerta se giró y Saga se metió en su cuarto, justo cuando Kanon, completamente desnudo corría a esconderse tras una planta del jardín. Ariadna cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

-Buenas noches preciosa- dijo el gemelo mayor acercándose a la joven. Ésta se desvió de la ventana. Saga envolvió a Ariadna entre sus brazos por la espalda y fue ascendiendo por su cuello con besos.  
-¿Dónde está?- preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos a los pechos de la mujer.  
-Detrás de la planta- musitó ella, divertida.  
-¿Te aseguraste de que no cogiera nada de ropa?-  
-Sí, está completamente desnudo-  
-Perfecto…- susurró Saga al oído de Ariadna, mordiéndole con suavidad la oreja.  
Ella emitió un gemido de placer y estiró sus brazos para rodear el cuello del gemelo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shura se empezó a vestir. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando su camisa, que hacía unos minutos se había quitado.  
La recogió y se colocó bien los vaqueros. Se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto y miró el móvil. Marcó un número.  
-¿Aioria? Tu hermano ha sido secuestrado…yo que sé, me han llamado al móvil informando…sí, me han puesto con él…me piden 3.000 euros para mañana a la una y media de la madrugada…lo sé…¿dónde estás?...ah vale, entonces bajemos al bar y te cuento más detalladamente…hasta ahora-  
-¿Te vas?- preguntó Megara.  
Shura asintió.  
-Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado a…-  
-Regreso dentro de un rato, espérame despierta…si quieres, tómate algo del minibar, no me importa.- e inclinándose besó a la muchacha, que se quedó sentada en la cama resignada.  
Shura se abotonó la camisa y salió precipitadamente al pasillo, donde Aioria le esperaba.

A un gesto, los dos bajaron al bar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¡Camus, por Atenea, deja de meterme mano!- exclamó Milo saltando de la cama.  
En ese momento, Dohko entró en la habitación. El griego corrió hacia él.  
-Ayúdame, que está borracho y me quiere violar-  
El caballero de Libra miró asustado al escorpión y luego en dirección a la cama.  
El francés estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, murmurando cosas.

Dohko se acercó y tocó suavemente el hombro del galo al tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre.  
Camus abrió los ojos súbitamente y al ver a alguien tocándole sonrió pícaramente.  
-Je veux baiser-  
Milo aguantó la risa ante las declaraciones.  
Dohko se alejó de la cama acojonado.  
-Tienes razón, está…muy excitado sexualmente…pero no sólo contigo, sino con cualquiera que se acerque. No sabía que se ponía así cuando se emborrachaba-  
-¿Qué hacemos?-  
El chino meditó un momento y se mesó los cabellos castaños.  
-Tengo la impresión de que no nos reconoce, así que será mejor que no durmamos con él, pero hay peligro de que nos acose durante la noche. Habrá que mantenerle entretenido hasta que se duerma-  
-Tengo una idea- musitó Milo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shaka se acurrucó en la cama de Aioria. No podía dormir gracias a los ronquidos de Aldebarán, que hundía la cama de Milo. Mü, acostumbrado a que en su templo retumbaran los ronquidos del caballero de Tauro, se ponía tapones, así que dormía apaciblemente.

Chistó un par de veces, pero el brasileño no apagaba sus ronquidos. Finalmente, agotado por no dormir, decidió levantarse de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras que daban a recepción, y aprovechó para buscar su cartera de nuevo.  
Estaba enfrascado cuando notó una presencia que le miraba a lo lejos.

-¿Acaso has perdido algo muchacho?-

Shaka levantó la vista y vio a la vidente de la fiesta del miércoles. Suspiró indignado.

-Si no le importa, estoy ocupado-  
-Ya veo…así que has perdido algo importante…¿la cartera, quizás?- se aventuró la señora.  
El indio lanzó una mirada furibunda a la vidente, que reía complacida.  
-Por un módico precio, puedo adivinar dónde está-  
-No necesito de sus patrañas, me las sé arreglar solo- dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del balneario.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los dos jóvenes reían agotados por el esfuerzo.  
-Vaya, no recordaba que esto fuera tan divertido- Deathmask tomó aire.

Afrodita se balanceaba suavemente tras la competición. Miró de reojo a Deathmask, que se tocaba la cara hinchada.  
-Me dio un buen golpe- murmuró dolorido –Gracias Afrodita-  
El sueco se giró y sonrió dulcemente.  
-No las des. Las rosas te las di sin espinas…pero cuando vi que ella se besaba con otro…lo siento, pero me duele que te hagan daño-

Angelo suspiró y se limpió los restos de sangre seca.  
-No importa, debí suponerlo. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?-  
Afrodita asintió y se bajaron del columpio. Caminaron en silencio, observando el cielo estrellado.

Deathmask dio un respingo al tropezar con algo.  
-¿Y esto?- dijo recogiendo una cartera del suelo. La abrió y vio su contenido.  
-Pero si es de Shaka.- dijo Afrodita.

En ese momento, el caballero de Virgo apareció por la puerta del balneario.  
-¡Shaka! ¡Tenemos tu cartera!- gritó el sueco.  
El indio giró la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Piscis y Cáncer.  
Suspiró aliviado.  
-Muchas gracias a los dos. ¿Dónde estaba?-  
-En el suelo, cerca de la entrada- contestó Deathmask señalando el lugar.  
-Esto es sospechoso…- murmuró el rubio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dohko y Milo corretearon por los pasillos buscando una puerta.  
-Aquí es- musitó el griego llamando suavemente.

La puerta del servicio de limpieza se abrió.  
-¿Sí? Ah eres tú…- dijo la camarera acosadora de Camus.  
-Necesitamos que vengas- pidió el griego.  
-¿Para qué?- respondió cargándose sobre el marco de la puerta.  
-Tenemos un problema. Y sabemos que tú estarás muy dispuesta a resolverlo- sonrió Dohko encantadoramente.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los tres caballeros se dirigieron al interior del balneario. Shaka encaminó sus pasos hacia donde estaba la vidente.

-Es usted una delincuente- amenazó el indio, visiblemente cabreado.  
La mujer levantó la vista.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?-  
Los músculos del caballero de Virgo se tensaron y cerró los ojos.

Afrodita y Deathmask se asustaron y trataron de parar a su compañero.  
-Cálmate Shaka- suplicó el sueco.

A lo lejos, Shura y Aioria conversaban.  
-Así que mañana por la noche tenemos que ir a entregar el dinero. Hoy es inútil buscarle, sólo espero que esté bien.-  
Aioria apretó los puños.  
-Podríamos rastrear la llamada para ver de dónde viene-  
-Aioria, no sabemos quiénes son ni si van armados. Vamos a hacerles caso y a ver qué sucede mañana ¿de acuerdo? Estará bien, además seguramente tu hermano ya esté planeando algo para liberarse-  
El griego se mostró apenado, pero accedió a la petición del español.

Ambos giraron la cabeza súbitamente cuando notaron el cosmos de Virgo elevarse rápidamente.  
-¿Pero qué sucede?- exclamó Aioria corriendo junto a Afrodita y Deathmask.  
-Que la vidente ha hecho cabrear a Shaka y éste dice que la va a castigar por robarle la cartera. Al parecer ella vaticinó que perdería un dinero y estaba todo planeado con otras personas para pedir rescate por esa cartera- informó Deathmask.

Shura agarró del brazo a Afrodita para alejarle de allí.

-¡Voy a eliminar tus cinco sentidos, ladrona!- gritó Shaka ejecutando su amenaza.

La sala se iluminó de un resplandor dorado muy poderoso, mientras sus compañeros huían de allí. Se escucharon una serie de plegarias terroríficas cuando la vidente fue despojada de la vista, el tacto, el gusto, el olfato y finalmente el oído.  
Rápidamente la energía se apagó y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

El indio se hallaba de pie frente a la vidente, que estaba sentada sin mover un músculo.  
Se guardó la cartera en un bolsillo y caminó elegantemente hacia sus compañeros.  
-¿Nos vamos?- sugirió dejándoles atrás.

Los cuatro caballeros miraron a la vidente, que parecía un vegetal.  
-A veces me aterra lo cruel que puede llegar a ser- murmuró Aioria encaminándose hacia los dormitorios.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- preguntaba intrigada la camarera mientras seguía a Dohko y Milo.  
-Mejor que lo veas tú misma- comentó el chino abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Los tres se adentraron. Camus seguía murmurando cosas en francés. Se incorporó cuando sintió que había alguien dentro del cuarto.  
La señora se reclinó sobre él y le puso la mano en la frente.  
-Fiebre no tiene…- murmuró. Camus le arrebató la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Besó con efusividad y subió por el brazo. La mujer se puso colorada.  
-Está borracho y tiene ganas de…bueno, ya sabes…- trató de buscar palabras el chino.  
-De sexo. Quiere sexo desenfrenado. Así que ale, al tema. Nosotros os dejamos a solas- terminó Milo. Dohko le dio un puñetazo.  
-¡Mira que eres malhablado! Conste que lo hacemos porque sabemos que a usted le gusta nuestro gabacho. Aunque el otro día lo negara- dijo el chino guiñándole un ojo a la señora.

Ésta estaba ruborizada mientras sentía los labios de Camus ascendiendo por su brazo hasta su cuello.  
-Está bien, admito que me gusta, pero por favor, no le digan nada. Ya bastante mal lo pasé con sus desaires- pidió ella.

Milo y Dohko acordaron un pacto de silencio y abandonaron la habitación.  
El francés susurraba cosas indecentes a la camarera que emitía risas traviesas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shaka se adentró en su cuarto y se despidió de sus compañeros.  
Dohko y Milo salieron al pasillo. Aioria, Shura, Deathmask y Afrodita les miraron.  
-¿Y vosotros por qué salís de ahí?-preguntó el de Leo.

Se escuchó un gemido alto y junto a unas palabras en francés, entrecortadas con jadeos.

-Entiendo…- se contestó Aioria.-Entonces ¿dónde dormimos? Porque Shura, supongo que tu querrás dormir a solas con esa chica...-  
El español asintió.  
Deathmask abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encendió la luz.  
-Kanon no está, así que si queréis dormir con nosotros…-  
-De acuerdo, aunque somos tres más, estaremos apelotonados- informó Dohko.  
-Aquí parece que es tradición, dormir en habitaciones ajenas- contestó Afrodita alegremente.

Shura deseo buenas noches a sus amigos y se adentró en su cuarto, donde Megara le esperaba en la cama.

Los otros cinco caballeros recolocaron las camas para poder dormir juntos.  
-¿Así que así dormisteis la otra noche en el cuarto de Shura, cuando lo de Saga?- preguntó Dohko.  
Milo asintió tirándose sobre la cama hecha de tres colchones.  
-Fue peor, porque éramos más y no cabíamos todos, algunos tuvimos que dormir en el suelo- dijo Deathmask metiéndose en el baño.  
-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado en la cara?!- exclamó Aioria.  
-¿Te das cuenta ahora de que la tiene amoratada por el puñetazo que le dio un novio celoso?- murmuró Afrodita, cepillándose el pelo.

El caballero de Leo se acercó a Deathmask y le tocó la cara.  
-¿Duele?¿Duele?¿Duele?- dijo divertido.  
El siciliano se quejó de dolor y le arreó un manotazo.

-Qué raro que Kanon no esté aquí…¿dónde estará?- se preguntó Milo.  
Todos se encogieron de hombros.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

En el jardín de la habitación de Saga, Kanon estaba encogido detrás de una planta.  
-Qué oportuno es mi hermano…- musitó levantando la cabeza para ver si se habían dormido.  
Se acercó a la ventana y trató de escudriñar entre las finas cortinas.

Saga y Ariadna retozaban en la cama apasionadamente, disfrutando de la noche.

Kanon emitió un chasquido con la lengua y se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo.  
Corrió a refugiarse tras la planta.  
Amortiguó un estornudo y empezó a tiritar.  
- Lo que me faltaba…-

* * *

**¡Ya estoy aquí! Disculpad la tardanza, he estado de vacaciones y regresé antesdeayer. He estado liada limpiando la casa y poniendo todo en orden, que me quedo sola unos días (¡bien!)**

**Muchas gracias Agora, me alegra de que te guste el fic :D**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, os respondo por MP, que es más cómodo. Y gracias también a los que han añadido mi historias entre sus favoritas o la siguen, como Lesty, PrincessVirgo, Akaleiah, Shionlover, Scorpio-26, AkiraKazami97, Angel de Acuario, Yashaneko 7-13, Shiro24kuro, Lobunaluna y Apocalipci-01. ¡Espero que os esté gustando!**

**¡Un abrazo a tod s! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, pasadlo bien en Nochevieja!**


	12. Despertar del sábado

**Un bocadito para empezar el último día completo en el balneario ;)  
**

* * *

Despertar del sábado

El sol brillaba en el cielo, regalando calor y luz a todos los seres vivos de Epidauro.  
¿A todos?  
¡NO!  
Cinco habitaciones ocupadas por trece caballeros de oro irreductibles se resisten todavía y siempre a madrugar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los cinco caballeros reunidos se desperdigaban de mala manera sobre las camas. Unos en posición fetal, otros espatarrados, otros abrazados…

Las campanas de la Iglesia de Epidauro llamaba a los fieles cristianos.

Afrodita entreabrió los ojos, tratando de espantar el sueño que lo aletargaba. Parpadeó un par de veces y notó su brazo izquierdo dormido. Frente a él, abrazándole, Dohko dormía con una sonrisa en los labios. El sueco se revolvió para deshacerse del agarre y empujó a su compañero dándole media vuelta. El chino murmuró algo en su idioma y mantuvo la sonrisa.

Deathmask roncaba tumbado boca arriba, mientras que Milo hacía lo propio pero boca abajo.

Aioria abrazaba la almohada y un reguero de babas caía de su boca abierta hacia ella.

Ante tal panorama, Afrodita se levantó a trompicones y caminó hasta el baño. Empezó a hacer ruidos adrede para ir despertando a sus compañeros. Cogió un reloj de pulsera de acero que había en el baño, junto al lavabo. Abrió los ojos completamente, asustado.

-¡Pero si son las doce del mediodía!- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca para amortiguar un largo bostezo.

Se miró al espejo, con su hermosa caballera completamente revuelta. Agarró un cepillo y empezó a peinarse mientras salía al cuarto.  
-¡Panda de vagos, que es nuestro último día completo aquí y lo vamos a perder de mala manera!-exclamó dando palmadas en el aire.

Sus compañeros gruñeron maldiciones mientras iban despertándose. Milo se estiró cual gato y bostezó largamente. A su lado, Deathmask se atusaba el pelo y frotaba los ojos. Se sonrieron al verse.  
-Encárgate de Dohko, yo me ocupo de éste- susurró el griego, señalando a su compatriota de Leo.

Deathmask esbozó una sonrisa maligna mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde dormía Dohko con su perenne sonrisa.  
-Doooohkoooo…dooooohkooooo…soy Haaadeeeesss…únete a mi ejércitoooooo…- susurró sombríamente al oído del caballero de Libra.

Dohko frunció el ceño en sueños.  
-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, cabronazo!- y arreó un puñetazo a la cara de DM. Éste cayó noqueado sobre el colchón, ya que le golpeó donde tenía el moratón.  
Dohko despertó sobresaltado.  
-¿Qué pasa, qué mierdas…?- dijo tomando aire. Miró a DM que se retorcía de dolor.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntó asustado el caballero de Libra.

Afrodita, que andaba ocupado recogiendo los trastos que sus compañeros habían sembrado el día anterior por el suelo, volvió la cabeza.  
-Déjale, es imbécil-

Mientras tanto, Milo se ocupaba de despertar a Aioria. A su manera, claro. Empezó a sacar la almohada que Aioria abrazaba fuertemente. Como no la soltaba, el escorpión empezó a picar los costados de su compañero, que se empezó a despertar.

Al fin la almohada fue liberada y Milo la agarró.  
-¡Qué asco, está mojada!- dijo soltándola rápidamente y limpiándose la mano en el colchón.  
Aioria despertó completamente.  
-Bueno, al menos sirven para algo útil mis babas- comentó divertido mientras su compatriota iba corriendo a lavarse las manos.- Oye, que no escupo ácido- añadió al ver la urgencia que tomaba Milo en enjabonarse la mano babeada.

El caballero de Leo se espabiló al sentir un cosmo conocido. Rápidamente se vistió y salió fuera de la habitación para buscar a Shura y determinar lo que iban a hacer.

Deathmask estaba sentado en el borde del colchón mientras era atendido por Afrodita y Dohko le pedía disculpas sin parar, al ver el estado de la cara del italiano.  
-No sé que es peor, si los bastonazos o tus puñetazos- murmuró DM mientras el sueco le introducía un algodón en la nariz goteante de sangre.  
-Dohko ¿vamos a ver cómo ha despertado Camus?- preguntó Milo a su compañero.  
-De acuerdo, porque además quiero poder cambiarme de ropa para bajar a la piscina-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hacía unas cuantas horas que Ariadna se había ido de la habitación de Saga. El caballero de Géminis seguía durmiendo apaciblemente enredado en las sábanas.

Fuera, en el jardín, Kanon estaba hecho un ovillo. Al notar los rayos del sol entibiar su desnuda piel, se despertó sobresaltado. Escupió unas hebras de hierba y estornudó cuatro veces. Tiritó y se irguió confuso.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de la terraza y divisó a su hermano completamente dormido. Apoyó las manos en la puerta corredera de cristal, pero ésta no cedió. Tenía el cerrojo echado. Kanon se desesperó y gritó mentalmente "¡Nooooooooo!" mientras trataba en vano de mover la puerta.

Estornudó tres veces más y sintiendo la nariz acuosa agarró una hoja de la planta donde se había ocultado. Sin más preámbulo se sonó.

Un sonido retumbó en su abdomen. Tenía hambre, mucho hambre. Y estaba atrapado. Y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y sentía frío. Barajó las dos posibilidades que tenía y decidió arriesgarse

-¡Hermano, despierta!- gritó aporreando la puerta de la terraza.

Saga se despertó, pero sabiendo quién era, simplemente se dio media vuelta en la cama y se hizo el dormido.

-Sufre un poco más- murmuró para sí mismo, esbozando una sonrisa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dohko entregó la llave a Milo.  
-Sin cachondeos- advirtió el de Libra.  
El griego sonrió malévolamente mientras accedía a la estancia.

Camus estaba tumbado de lado, aún dormido. La señora se despertó al oírles entrar y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-¿Qué, cómo fue?- inquirió Milo sonriendo de medio lado.

La señora se sonrojó y comentó por encima su experiencia con el francés, que al parecer se quedó dormido completamente tras varios asaltos en la cama. No recobró la consciencia.

Dohko se acercó a Camus y le apartó el cabello turquesa de la cara.  
-Menuda resaca le espera- vaticinó.

La mujer se levantó cuidadosamente para no dejar al aire libre sus encantos. Dohko empujó a Milo dentro del baño, para que ella pudiera cambiarse y marcharse.

Una vez a solas, el escorpión se dirigió al soporte de música y colocó el reproductor de Camus. Buscó una canción y la puso con el máximo volumen. Dohko le amenazó con el puño, pero Camus empezó a desperezarse al ritmo de "Je t'aime, moi non plus" de Serge Gainsbourg y Jane Birkin.

-Buenos días princesa- susurró Milo aguantando la risa.  
El francés cerró los ojos fuertemente, al notar el aguijonazo del dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Qué?¿Cómo te encuentras?-  
-Milo, no seas tocapelotas…que ya bastante tuvo…- dijo Dohko alejando al griego del borde de la cama.

Camus despertó completamente, llevándose una mano a la frente.  
-Me encuentro fatal…qué dolor de cabeza…y de tripa…- musitó dolorido -¿Puedes apagar la música, por favor?- pidió a Dohko. El chino apagó el reproductor y se sentó junto a él.

-Camus ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?- preguntó Dohko, tocándole la frente.

Negó con la cabeza.  
-Tengo como…flashes…no sé…¿qué pasó?- dijo resoplando.

Milo abrió la boca para contestar pero Dohko le miró reprobatoriamente.

-Ayer te emborrachaste…o más bien…creo que te emborracharon…- los ojos del caballero de Libra se deslizaron hacia donde estaba su compañero de escorpio. Éste rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Camus suspiró llevándose una mano a la sien.  
-Mmmm…ya…de eso estoy seguro, si no, no me sentiría tan mal-dijo revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

Notó algo suave con el pie. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó las sábanas. Al verse totalmente desnudo, abrió los ojos y emitió un grito.  
Miró su torso, sus muslos y vio manchas oscuras. Moratones de forma extraña. Emitió otro grito.  
Echó las sábanas hacia atrás del todo y vio un trapillo de color morado. Lo cogió tembloroso entre los dedos y lo extendió. Unas braguitas de encaje. Otro grito.  
Camus se replegó acojonado contra la almohada.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó anoche? ¿Por qué está eso ahí?- reclamó con los ojos desorbitados de pánico.

-Je vais, je vais et je viens, entre tes reins…-tarareó Milo haciendo un gesto obsceno.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?¿CON QUIÉN?- exclamó Camus, sabiendo lo que su amigo quería indicarle no tan sutilmente. Dohko le hizo un gesto de que callara.  
Y es que el francés solía poner esa canción cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales.

-Te toca a ti descubrir a la dueña de esas braguitas tan sexies- soltó el griego riéndose, a pesar de la desesperación de su amigo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aioria golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Shura. El español abrió al griego con la cara llena de espuma de afeitar y la cuchilla en la mano. Alrededor de la cintura, una toalla debidamente colocada.

-Iba a afeitarme, pasa- dijo haciendo entrar al rubio. Se dirigió al baño mientras el de Leo se sentaba en la cama.

La cuchilla iba arrastrando la espuma, dejando surcos rectangulares allá por donde pasaba. El español levantó el cuello para repasar la zona del mentón y sacudía la cuchilla a medida que iba rasurando.

-He sentido su cosmos- comenzó Aioria.

Shura agitó la cuchilla en el agua estancada del lavabo y la dejó caer. Apoyó las manos en el borde de la pila.

-Hace un par de minutos ¿verdad?-dijo mirándose al espejo. Un hilo de sangre se entremezclaba con la espuma.

Aioria asintió.  
El español sonrió y recogió la cuchilla. Continuó rasurándose, ajeno a todo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vamos a ir a ayudarle?- preguntó inquieto el hermano.

Shura terminó de afeitarse y se lavó la cara con agua. Después se secó con la toalla y observó cómo volvía a brotar la sangre, ya más débilmente. Presionó para detener la diminuta hemorragia, antes de echarse la loción after-shave.

-¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Mi hermano corre peligro!- gritó exasperado Aioria, ante la parsimonia que destilaba el español.

-Deberías conocer más a tu hermano- resolvió Shura, aclarando la cuchilla y abriendo el tapón que obturaba el lavabo.

Aioria se quedó patidifuso e iba a contestar cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Me echabais de menos?- preguntó Aioros entrando triunfalmente en la habitación.

Shura empezó a reírse al ver la cara de asombro del hermano pequeño de Sagitario.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shaka meditaba encima de la cama.

Aldebarán acababa de despertarse y rebuscaba en el minibar algo para desayunar.  
Encontró unas chocolatinas, y sin esperar más, se las comió de un bocado.  
Después atacó una bolsa de patatas fritas.  
Tras esos "bocaditos", agarró una botella de zumo y se la bebió de una sentada.

-Ya es mediodía Alde, será mejor que esperes a la hora de comer- comentó Shaka, sin abrir los ojos.  
-Pero tengo hambre…la resaca me da mucho hambre…aquí hay una lata de cacahuetes…-dijo buscando la anilla para destaparla.  
Abrió la boca y volcó todo el contenido dentro. Las mejillas se estiraron para abarcar tanto cacahuete.

Mü salió del baño recién duchado, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
-Pareces un hámster…¿qué comes?- preguntó intrigado.  
Aldebarán no podía hablar, teniendo la boca repleta de comida. Señaló la lata.  
-¿De dónde has sacado esos cacahuetes?- aún seguía perplejo.  
El brasileño señaló el minibar. Mü empalideció.  
-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Las cosas del minibar cuestan un ojo de la cara!-  
El lemuriano observó las envolturas de las chocolatinas y la bolsa de patatas.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su mesilla de noche y sacó un papel del cajón.  
-Mira- dijo señalando un apartado – Precios del minibar: chocolatina con avellanas, 7,65€; chocolatina con almendras 7,65€; tableta de chocolate negro 14,95€; bolsa de patatas fritas deluxe 23,45€; zumo de naranja 100% procedente de cultivos ecológicos, 12, 95€ y lata de cacahuetes fritos con miel de romero y sal, 9,95€- informó el lemuriano viendo los envoltorios de lo que se había zampado el brasileño.

Aldebarán iba contando mentalmente. Al terminar de hacer cálculos mentales, agarró el bote de cacahuetes y lo colocó en el borde de la boca, haciendo salir los frutos uno a uno. Colocó la tapa de aluminio protector y luego la de plástico.

Shaka meneó la cabeza en señal de disgusto y Mü suspiró.  
-Eso que acabas de hacer es una cerdada y de todas formas se irían a enterar cuando vinieran a recoger la habitación…te van a pasar una factura de 76,60€…-

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Si a algunos os suena el primer párrafo, es que habéis disfrutado de los cómics de Goscinny y Uderzo ;) ¡Están locos estos griegos!**  
**Después del guiño a los irreductibles galos (y no me refiero a Camus, que más le hubiera valido disponer de poción mágica), comento un poquito.**

**Me quedan apenas dos capítulos. El del sábado y el del domingo, que es cuando abandonan (a saber en qué condiciones) el balneario. Así que ya me voy haciendo a la idea de que tengo que despedir a estos locos durante una larga temporada, puesto que el fic que he comenzado me va a absorber mucho tiempo y no creo que pueda retomar andanzas de la saga cómica hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Es posible que realice algún minishot cómico, sobre todo para despejarme de la otra historia. Y es probable que suba un minishot que hice (pero que tengo que retocar) con los caballeros de bronce en plan cómico. **

**Aún así, ando un poco perdidilla, ya que uno de mis mejores amigos se larga a Escocia y le estoy echando un cable con los contactos que tengo por esas tierras. Eso requiere tiempo y esfuerzo, porque encontrar trabajo hoy día en Europa es...¿un milagro? Sí. Definitivamente. Y mi amigo no domina el inglés como servidora, así que ando a trancas y barrancas con él para enseñarle. Todo sea por asegurarle un futuro digno. Así que si tardo en publicar, disculpadme, pero trataré como siempre sacar un ratito cada noche para avanzar las historias :) que me despejan la mente y me ayudan a olvidarme por un ratito de la realidad española. Si Shura levantara la cabeza...y el brazo para cortar las cabezas a los políticos...y Deathmask con los italianos, y Aioria, Aioros, Milo, Saga y Kanon en Grecia...estamos todos en el mismo barco :S**

**Cierro el pico por hoy XD**

**¡Un saludo y mil gracias a todos los que me apoyan directa o indirectamente!**


	13. Sábado, jornada

**_Lo primero de todo, perdonad el retraso en la actualización. Entre que he estado enferma, luego me ha tocado los "días felices" que pasamos las mujeres cada mes, papeleos para la academia de chino y las salidas de fiesta desmadrada (creo que esa es la razón de mis migrañas...) me han retrasado con la historia principal._**

**_Bueno, ya queda nada y menos. Uno o dos capítulos más y se cierra la historia :(_**

**_¡Un abrazo a todos los que me siguen, me leen, me comentan y me apoyan!_**  
**_Como siempre, contesto por MP :D_**

* * *

**Sábado jornada**

Camus estaba en su habitación, junto a Milo. Manipulaba unos palillos chinos que había pedido junto al arroz en la comida.  
-Mierda…joder…puta…ostia…¡asco de palillos! ¿Cómo cojones se usan?- El francés clamaba al cielo, con la paciencia desbordada tras su intento de agarrar las braguitas con los palillos.

Su compañero observaba divertido la poca destreza con los dedos. Cada palillo estaba en una posición diferente.  
-A ver si ahora vas a tener que usar un tenedor para recoger ropa- Milo se arrodilló a su lado –Trae aquí- dijo arrebatándole los palillos a Camus.

Una pequeña clase magistral para sujetar los palillos firmemente entre los dedos y las braguitas se elevaron grácilmente. Camus abrió la bolsa transparente de plástico y la selló con la cinta, como si fueran pruebas forenses.

El griego se levantó y agarró un papel. Lo dobló por la mitad y dibujó el número 1. Después, fue al baño y rebuscó en el cesto de muestras. Agarró pasta de dientes y dibujó con precisión la silueta de unas braguitas en el suelo.

-¡Deja de hacer el payaso!- exclamó el francés irritado.

En ese momento entró Shaka.  
Miró la silueta de dentífrico en el suelo y la señalización de toma de pruebas.  
-Oh, aquí se ha cometido un crimen. Trataré de no desbaratar ni destruir el resto de pruebas- apuntó, continuando la broma.

El galo se llevó unos dedos a la sien, al notar la punzada del dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente, los analgésicos ya empezaban a hacer su efecto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes ese trapo dentro de una bolsa?- preguntó curioso el indio.  
-Anoche tuvo juerga sexual y no recuerda de quién son esa braguitas. Así que éste tiene pensado ir de mujer en mujer preguntando a ver a quién pertenecen- contestó Milo con un brillo en los ojos.

Shaka escudriñó los ojos del escorpión, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que el escorpión conocía el nombre de la dueña, pero quiso mantener el secreto. Al fin y al cabo, sonaba divertida esa aventura y decidió apuntarse, sólo por entretenerse.

Camus se levantó del suelo y tras lavarse la cara, recogió la muestra.  
-Andando, no vaya a ser que esa mujer aparezca dentro de nueve meses con un miniyo-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kanon tiritaba de frío, a pesar de estar sentado al sol junto a Mü y Aldebarán.  
Tres estornudos seguidos más.  
-¿Te has resfriado?- preguntó el lemuriano.  
Kanon asintió y se arrebujó en su camiseta.  
-He debido coger frío esta noche- respondió llevándose la mano a la nariz. A su lado, un taco de servilletas de papel.

Su hermano apareció con una toalla al hombro. Caminó lentamente y cuando llegó a la altura de los tres caballeros, saludó. Aldebarán dormía completamente frito sobre la toalla, así que no respondió. Mü saludó cortésmente y su hermano estornudó de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que te has resfriado. Qué pena que no puedas disfrutar de los placeres de este balneario, sobre todo hoy, que es nuestro último día-

-¿Eso es ironía o sarcasmo?- preguntó Kanon, sonándose.  
Saga sonrió de medio lado.  
-Lo que más te guste- respondió el peliazul alejándose del trío, riéndose.

Mü se quedó perplejo, mirando a Kanon, que volvió a estornudar.  
-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó.  
El gemelo sorbió por la nariz, disgustado.  
-Unas cuantas cosas…-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Vas a contarnos cómo te libraste de los secuestradores?- preguntó ansioso Aioria, tirando unas cartas sobre el tapete.  
Aioros inspiró profundamente e intercambió una mirada con Shura, que añadió más cartas al montón.  
-Fue sencillo, ni siquiera tenían armas de fuego. Eran unos esbirros del tipo ese al que le ganaste la partida de póker el otro día- comenzó el de Sagitario.  
Shura se sobresaltó.  
-¿Y por qué te secuestraron? Lo lógico sería que me hubieran secuestrado a mi-  
Aioros asintió, mientras recogía el montón.  
- Tres cuatros…¿puedes?...- dijo mirando su mano –Pues en principio pensé que sería lo más lógico, pero les oí discutir algo entre ellos y entonces todo me cuadró-

Aioria subió a tres seis y miró desconcertado a su hermano, que desviaba la mirada continuamente hacia el español.  
-¿El qué te cuadró?- preguntó a su hermano. Shura frunció el ceño.  
Aioros permaneció callado y exhaló. No contestó, y continuó mirando al español.  
-¿Hermano? Te he hecho una pregunta- dijo ansioso Aioria

Como su hermano no le contestaba, el caballero de Leo suspiró y se levantó de la mesa al terminar su partida. Se alejó de allí, mosqueado y se zambulló en la piscina, junto a Deathmask y Afrodita.

Aioros siguió con la mirada a su hermano hasta que se cercioró de que no escucharía nada. Rápidamente se giró en la silla.  
-Shura ¿yo te gusto?-  
Una flecha certera, directa al cerebro de Shura. Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tragó saliva.  
-¿Pero qué dices?-  
-Responde- dijo secamente Aioros.  
Shura sacudió la cabeza, extrañado.  
-¡No! Osea sí, pero como amigos…a ver…¿qué demonios han dicho por ahí?- dijo volteándose, para buscar a Afrodita con la mirada. El sueco andaba chapoteando en el agua, ajeno a todo.  
"Me las va a pagar, se va a tragar todas las rosas, una tras otra…con espinas incluidas" pensó.

El griego alzó una ceja, comprobando las reacciones del español. Shura estaba nervioso, así que algo de razón llevaba su pregunta.  
-Los patanes que me secuestraron me dijeron que me eligieron porque decían que yo era tu novio, y que así te darías más prisa en dar el dinero.-  
Shura se pasó la mano por la cara, cada vez más desesperado.  
-A ver…¿qué me estás contando?¿Que te secuestraron en plan princesa?-  
Aioros asintió y esperó una respuesta más contundente.  
-Mira…no sé quién ha podido decir semejante tontería a tus secuestradores…pero no, no me gustas. Es decir, no soy homosexual…a ver…cómo te lo explico…-  
-Sí, explícate porque no entiendo nada. Los secuaces estaban muy convencidos de lo que decían. Si llegan a saber que no te gusto, no me hubieran secuestrado-

Una encrucijada. Shura no tenía más remedio que contarle todo a Aioros.  
Pasándose la lengua por los labios, le relató todo lo que sucedió desde el día que se emborracharon.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dohko se asomó a barroterapia. Localizó a su presa, que andaba doblando unas toallas.  
Con su encanto natural, avanzó decidido y entró en la sala.  
-Buenas tardes- moduló la voz para que resultara más seductora. La muchacha giró la cabeza al reconocer la voz. Su jefa apareció tras el mostrador.  
-Buenas tardes, caballero, ¿qué desea?- preguntó melosa, al ver al fornido joven.  
-Quisiera hacer una sesión, con masaje incluido-

La joven y sus compañeras abrieron los ojos entusiasmadas.  
-De acuerdo, pase por aquí…- invitó la jefa. Le guió hasta la bañera de barro.

Dohko se sumergió en ella. Ahora sí podía disfrutarla, no como cuando llevaba su carcasa de viejo, que luchó por mantenerse a flote.  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer tranquilamente.

Cuando pasó el tiempo, le indicaron para salir. Tocaba el momento ducha.  
El caballero de Libra se limpió el barro, y dándole la espalda al grupito de mujeres que le observaban salivando, continuó disfrutando del agua caliente.

Al terminar, le tendieron una toalla y fue conducido a las camillas de masaje.  
La jefa rebuscó entre los frascos.  
-¿Qué fragancia le gustaría más?- preguntó, aún melosa.  
Dohko frunció el ceño. No quería a la jefa.  
-De vainilla pero…¿no puedo elegir quién me de el masaje?-

La jefa se sobresaltó y frunciendo el ceño por verse rechazada, aceptó la petición del muchacho.  
-¿Y quién quiere que le de el masaje, señor?-  
Dohko señaló a su presa. Ésta se tornó roja como un tomate y a un gesto, se plantó rápidamente al lado de su jefa, para relevarla.

La señora se retiró visiblemente molesta, pero cerró la cortina.

La joven se untó las manos en aceite de vainilla y comenzó su tarea.  
-¿Cómo es que quiere aceite de vainilla?- preguntó ella, tratando de relajar el ambiente.  
Dohko disfrutaba del masaje.  
-Porque huele bien- respondió sin pensar mucho la respuesta.  
Ella subió por sus piernas.  
-Es que por lo general los hombres váis a olores más amaderados, fuertes…y me sorprende que un chico joven le de por la vainilla- declaró la masajista, degustando cada centímetro de la piel del chino.  
-Dicen que la vainilla estimula a los hombres.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-¿Estimular?- preguntó curiosa la joven.  
-Ya sabes…es un aroma que nos excita…- prosiguió Dohko, al sentir las manos de la muchacha subiendo por sus caderas.  
-Entiendo…- susurró seductoramente la masajista. Acarició con sus manos los marcados abdominales de Dohko, y subió a sus pectorales. El chino se dejaba llevar, pero gracias a un fuerte control mental, no permitía que sus más bajos instintos le delataran.

La chica paró un momento para tomar aire. Pensó para sus adentros que ella sí que se estaba excitando de mala manera. Se colocó el sujetador para que sus pechos resaltaran más bajo el escote del uniforme.  
Cuando regresó se colocó detrás de la cabeza de Dohko, para masajear los hombros. Se agachó para que el hombre pudiera verle el canalillo.  
Ni qué decir que Dohko disfrutó de las vistas. Resistió la tentación de tocar los pechos. La otra vez se llevó una bofetada por parte de esa chica.  
La muchacha, sin embargo apenas podía ocultar su evidente estado de excitación. La boca enrojecida y ensalivada, las pupilas dilatas, la rojez de sus mejillas y la subida del calor corporal junto a la tensión arterial que podía notar el caballero de Libra la delataban sin lugar a dudas.

Dohko hizo gesto de levantarse para que ella pudiera repasar su espalda. Así lo hicieron y la mujer se apretó contra la fornida espalda. Unos jadeos suaves se escaparon de la boca de ella y cuando el caballero pensó que era el mejor momento, se giró.

Agarró a la muchacha por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior dispuesta a besar con pasión los labios del chino. Él se inclinó hacia ella cogiendo su barbilla entre los dedos. Esperó a que cerrara los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella, con sus labios a la altura de la oreja derecha de ella. Susurró seductoramente.

-¿A que jode que te dejen con las ganas, cuando te han calentado al extremo?-

Ella abrió los ojos y Dohko soltó a su víctima. Se levantó de la camilla y recogió su toalla.  
Abrió la cortina y caminó feliz hacia el mostrador.  
-Adiós buenas tardes-  
Con una sonrisa seductora, abandonó el recinto de barroterapia.

La joven masajista estaba en estado de shock, sentada en la camilla.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mü observó divertido la batalla acuática de sus compañeros. Sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulló junto a ellos.

Deathmask aún tenía dolorida la cara, por los puñetazos de Dohko y del novio de Cassandra, su malogrado amor platónico, pero aún así disfrutaba haciéndole aguadillas a Aioria. El griego pugnaba por librarse del amarre del cangrejo y bajo el agua le empezó a golpear el vientre. Finalmente, Deathmask liberó a su compañero.

Saga nadaba tranquilamente y al ver a Mü zambullirse le silbó para competir.  
El lemuriano nadó hacia él.  
-Hoy te gano- retó el griego.  
Mü sonrió dulcemente.  
-Que seas más mayor que yo no te otorga más rapidez-  
El pique funcionó y ambos echaron una carrera.

Afrodita iba a la deriva de la piscina, flotando encima de la colchoneta. A veces viraba con los pies. En uno de sus cambios de rumbo, se cruzó en la improvisada pista de carreras natatorias de Mü y Saga, que le arrollaron y el sueco cayó al agua.

Shura y Aioros, tras la charla que habían tenido, volvían a ser amigos del alma, sin más esquinas.  
Fueron donde estaba Afrodita, que maldecía a los caballeros de aries y géminis.  
-Afrodita, ahora que te vemos sin maquillaje, realmente pareces un hombre- dijo socarronamente el español.  
El sueco le sacó la lengua de mala manera y los dos caballeros se tiraron encima de él.

-Estoy rodeado de brutos- protestó Afrodita, al salir a flote.  
-No te quejes tanto- respondió Aioros salpicándole en la cara.  
Shura pasó su brazo por los hombros del sueco.  
-Dime Afrodita…¿le has contado a alguien lo que hablamos el otro día?-  
El sueco se quedó perplejo, mirándole.  
-¿El qué debería ir contando por ahí?-  
Shura sonrió.  
-Entonces no has hablado con nadie-  
-No…bueno…con Mü…pero sabes que él es una tumba-

Aioros se acercó también.  
-Pues ¿cómo se enteraron entonces?- se preguntó. Shura se encogió de hombros, liberando al sueco.  
-¿Te secuestraron?- preguntó Afrodita asombrado. El griego asintió.  
-Por cierto, ¿resolviste tus dudas?- dijo girándose hacia el español.  
-Sí, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar una noche con Megara, es una mujer excepcional- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Afrodita se quedó quieto un instante.  
-¿Mujer?-  
-Sí claro, definitivamente me gustan las mujeres, y ya hemos hablado- respondió Shura señalando a Aioros.  
El sueco estalló en una sonora carcajada.  
El griego y el español se miraron turbados ante la explosiva reacción de su compañero.  
Intentaron preguntarle, pero Afrodita seguía riéndose sin parar.  
-Bueno qué te hizo tanta gracia- dijo Shura molesto.  
El caballero de Piscis se restregó los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas de risa. Tomó aire antes de responder.

-Que Megara es un transexual. De hecho es muy conocida en Mykonos-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!- exclamaron Shura y Aioros a la vez.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camus observaba inquieto a todas las mujeres con las que se cruzaba, buscando alguna señal que le indicara haber encontrado a la misteriosa amante.  
Pero lo único que arrancaba era miradas esquivas, risas nerviosas y sonrojos a su paso. Lo de siempre.  
Milo y Shaka le seguían a una distancia prudencial.  
-Lo sabes- susurró Shaka a su compañero.  
-Sí. Y Dohko también- respondió el griego.  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó el indio.  
Camus se giró y frunció el ceño. Había escuchado la última frase de Shaka.  
-¿Qué quién es quién?- dijo encarándose a Milo.  
-¿Quién?- Milo estaba dispuesto a marear la perdiz para salir ileso del combate dialéctico.  
-Por quien ha preguntado Shaka-  
-¿Por quién has preguntado tú?- respondió mirando al caballero de Virgo.  
-¿Qué?- el indio prosiguió el juego.  
-Lo que ha preguntado Camus-  
-¿Y qué ha preguntado?-  
-¡Basta los dos! ¡Me desconcentráis de mi tarea! Da igual lo que hablárais, pero por favor, si venís conmigo, mantened el pico cerrado. ¿Está claro?-  
El francés se mostró serio y enfadado. Milo y Shaka cerraron sus respectivas bocas y asintieron rápidamente.

La puerta de la sala de descanso de las camareras se abrió repentinamente.  
-¡Hasta luego Dafne!- dijo una voz despidiéndose desde dentro.  
La camarera acosadora se llamaba Dafne.  
Camus se paró un momento en medio del pasillo, antes de que la mujer le viera.  
-Seguro que ella sabe algo- murmuró dando un paso decidido.

Milo agarró a Shaka para esconderse tras una esquina. Le informó de que era ella.  
El indio miró a Milo incrédulo.  
-Sois muy retorcidos…-soltó en voz baja.

El francés aún se sentía avergonzado por el espectáculo que le montó el otro día a la mujer y era la oportunidad de pedirle perdón.  
-Hola…ehm…señorita Dafne- saludó Camus.  
La aludida se giró sorprendida.  
-Camus…- murmuró sonrojándose.  
El galo agarró de las manos a Dafne y la miró a los ojos.  
-Sé que me he portado muy mal con usted, y rogaría que disculpara mis malos modales de la otra noche. No era mi intención ofenderla-

Dafne se sonrojó aún más al mirar en los zafiros de Camus.  
-Oh…por supuesto que estás perdonado…no te preocupes por ello, y no me trates de usted…oye una preg-  
El francés sonrió abiertamente y cortó a la mujer con una pregunta.  
-¿Puedes ayudarme con una cosa?-  
La mujer titubeó un momento y asintió.  
Camus rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó la bolsita transparente con las braguitas moradas.  
-Es que me encontré esto entre mis sábanas y quería preguntarte si-  
No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Dafne agarró la bolsa y miró a todos lados.  
-¡Mis braguitas, muchas gracias por traérmelas! Si se llega a enterar mi jefe de que me he acostado con un cliente me despide- y acto seguido se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Camus. Con una sonrisa en los labios, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de él, alegando que tenía que proseguir sus tareas.

El francés estaba muy pálido. Se había quedado completamente paralizado, con la mano aún con la forma de pinza.

Milo y Shaka salieron de su escondite. La cara de Camus era de terror. Trataron de espabilarle, pero el francés estaba sumido en estado de shock.

-Vaya, no pensé que le afectaría tanto…- murmuró Milo asombrado.  
-Será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí- propuso Shaka.

Dohko apareció al doblar la esquina. Les preguntó lo sucedido, y aguantó como pudo la risa.  
-Vamos a la piscina, con los demás, a ver si así se le pasa-

Y entre los tres cargaron el cuerpo rígido de Camus.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

En la piscina estaban el resto de dorados.

Los tres caballeros colocaron a Camus tumbado sobre la hierba junto a Aldebarán, que al fin se había despertado de su larga siesta y Kanon, que no dejaba de estornudar.

Mü y Saga seguían compitiendo por ver quién era más rápido a base de carreras.

Aioria y Deathmask tomaban nota de la salida y llegada de Aries y Géminis, anotando los tiempos. Parecía no tener fin.  
A un lado de la piscina estaban las animadoras del lemuriano, y al otro las del griego. Coreaban y vitoreaban, animando a ambos competidores.

Afrodita seguía riéndose, mientras Shura lloraba en el hombro de Aioros.  
-¡Un hombre! ¡Me he tirado a un hombre! ¡Pero si eso era de mujer…ahora no sé dónde metí mi salami!-  
-Bueno…al menos estaba operado de ahí abajo…imagínate que tuviera sus genitales masculinos aún…-trató de consolar Aioros.  
Ante esta respuesta, Shura rompió a llorar más amargamente.

-Menudo panorama- dijo Aldebarán observando a sus compañeros.  
-Vaya vacaciones más raras hemos pasado- añadió Shaka.  
-Sí, hemos tenido de todo…venganzas fraternales, rivalidades, enfermedades, fiestas, robos, sexo con gente rara, carreras, borracheras, cambios físicos, más venganzas…- dijo Milo tumbándose junto a Camus, que permanecía en estado catatónico.  
-Hasta un secuestro- Dohko se sentó junto a Shaka.

-Esto son vacaciones- terminó Kanon, sonándose la nariz.

Todos asintieron, mientras observaban a sus compañeros que aún estaban en remojo.

El atardecer iba a dar paso a la noche, y los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaron en las nubes del horizonte.


	14. Domingo, madrugada

**Domingo madrugada**

Los caballeros dorados habían pasado su última noche tranquilos. Algunos se quedaron remoloneando un poco por el bar del balneario.

_[Bar del balneario, 01:35 am]  
_  
Aioros tuvo que impedir que Shura se emborrachara gracias a la reveladora noticia que Afrodita le había dicho sobre Megara.

-¿Pero qué diferencia hay? Me besaste y te acostaste con Megara, que al fin y al cabo, es mujer. No sé por qué te agobias tanto- le dijo su amigo arrebatándole la tercera cerveza que Shura quería beber.  
-No es lo mismo. Para empezar, tú y yo nos besamos por culpa del alcohol…es decir…no éramos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo. Sin embargo con Megara, me acosté con todos los sentidos. ¡Y no digas que es una mujer, porque nació con pito! Que luego se lo rebanara para aparentar ser mujer no significa nada- el español ocultó su rostro entre los brazos sobre la mesa.  
Aioros suspiró incrédulo ante la reacción de su amigo.

Afrodita comía con desgana unos cacahuetes a su lado.  
-Siendo objetivos, sí, sigue siendo un hombre. A pesar de la medicación hormonal y de haberse operado. Pero se siente mujer. Y parece una mujer. No es como un travesti que simplemente se disfraza de mujer. Ahí entendería tu depresión.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cocktail de mango.  
-Que no. Que no tiene sentido. Si naces hombre y te gustan los hombres, eres gay. Y los gays no se cambian su sexo. Los transexuales nacen hombres, les gustan los hombres y en lugar de aceptar su homosexualidad, se operan para aparentar ser mujer, capturar hombres heterosexuales y crearles traumas- añadió tajante el español.

Aioros empezó a reírse.  
-Así que si son homosexuales, te da igual y los respetas. El problema te viene con los transexuales…anda Torquemada, no seas tan paranoico. Digas lo que digas Megara era una mujer, a efectos legales. Así que deja de quejarte y piensa lo que disfrutaste- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Le entregó la cerveza a Shura.  
El español dio un trago largo a la cerveza.  
-Hombre…viéndolo así…-

El caballero de Piscis se retiró al ver a Deathmask entrar en el bar, seguido de Aioria.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Milo se acercó a la barra a pedir. Camus, con la mirada perdida se sentó al lado del caballero de Capricornio. Al ver a Shura taciturno le preguntó a Aioros qué le ocurría. Le contó con todos los detalles lo que pasó.  
-Mujeres…siempre se buscan la manera de hacernos la pirula…- musitó el francés, agarrando el vaso de whiskey que el camarero le tendió. Lo olfateó y sintió su estómago redoblar. Apartó la bebida de su vista. Shura interceptó la bebida y se la tomó de un trago.  
-Y a ti qué te ha pasado, que llevas toda la tarde como en las nubes- preguntó Aioros.  
-Me…me acosté con una mujer…mientras estaba borracho…-  
Shura le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido.  
-¿Te quejas de eso? Al menos la tuya era una mujer de verdad, no como la mía…o más bien, el mío…-  
El francés sacudió la cabeza.  
-No me quejo de acostarme con una mujer, me quejo de la mujer. ¿Recuerdas la camarera que yo decía que me acosaba?-  
Aioros y Shura asintieron.  
-Pues no sé cómo acabé tirándomela…tengo unas ganas de irme de aquí y regresar a mi templo…-  
Shura soltó una carcajada.  
-No jodas, al final se las apañó para colarse entre tus sábanas. Esa tía está zumbada, ten cuidado a ver si te va a perseguir hasta el Santuario-  
Camus se asustó y tocó madera ante las palabras de su compañero.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Dohko, los dos mirando al techo en actitud pensativa.  
-No vas a llevarte nunca bien con tu hermano, ¿cierto?-  
-No-  
-¿Pero qué pasó para que estés tan cabreado con él?-Dohko se giró para ver la cara de su interlocutor.  
El caballero de Géminis se pasó la mano por la melena azul.  
-Son muchas cosas…se fundió mi tarjeta de crédito, trató de arrebatarme a la chica con la que me acostaba…y si empiezo a recordar todas las que me ha hecho...no acabaría nunca-  
-Tu hermano está enfermo, tiene fiebre, ¿no te da pena? ¿Vas a echar a perder el amor de un hermano por el de una mujer que ni siquiera conoces?-  
-Hay amores que matan…pero de todas maneras, no estoy enamorado de Ariadna-  
Dohko dio un respingo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Entonces…toda esta batalla, el dejar a tu hermano a la intemperie desnudo toda la noche…por qué?-  
Saga sonrió malévolamente.  
-Por fastidiar a mi hermano. Única y exclusivamente. Escucha, es difícil de entender cuando no tienes hermanos…muchas veces no montamos estos desastres porque estemos realmente cabreados el uno con el otro, sino que forma parte de nuestra forma de divertirnos-  
-Así que os gusta crear el caos por pura diversión…- comprendió Dohko.  
-Exacto. ¿Crees que voy a perder el tiempo con una muchachita de Epidauro? No. Me he divertido. Quizás suene cruel decir que la he utilizado, pero la culpa no es mía. Y conste que mi hermano ha hecho lo mismo. He manejado a los dos a mi antojo, a ella la hice creer que estaba enamorado de ella, pero sólo era mi marioneta para fastidiar a mi hermano. Y Kanon picó el anzuelo de la manera más tonta.-

Dohko frunció el ceño, disgustado.  
-Eso no está bien Saga. Vale que quieras fastidiar a tu hermano, pero no a costa de los sentimientos de una muchacha.-  
Saga se encogió de hombros.  
-Qué le voy a hacer, si soy tan irresistible. Además, no hablemos de putadas, que tú también has tenido tu particular venganza contra la chica esa de barroterapia.-  
El chino se sonrojó y emitió una risa, aceptando el golpe que le acababa de asestar su compañero.  
Saga prosiguió.  
-De todas maneras, empecé a manejarla cuando me enteré de que mi hermano iba detrás de ella. Para mí todo hubiera terminado en un polvo de una noche. Como el resto de mujeres que han pasado por mi cama. Hubiera sido lo más simple y sencillo. Pero es lo que hay. Quizás esta noche me acueste con ella…para despedirme. Al menos ha hecho bien su trabajo.- remató incorporándose del sofá.

Dohko se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras veía a Saga desaparecer, abandonando el bar.  
Finalmente se levantó también del sofá y se encaminó a la barra. Se sentó junto a Milo y pidió una copa de vino tinto.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Qué mala cara tienes- bromeó Aioria, lanzando un dardo a la diana. Deathmask apartó al león de su camino para tirar en su turno.  
-Cállate, que al menos no me han horneado el culo-  
El griego resopló. El dardo lanzado por el siciliano atravesó el aire velozmente y acertó en el bull's eye. Deathmask empezó a reírse de Aioria, que gruñó irritado.  
-¡Ja! ¡Te gané, gato gruñón!-

-Buenas noches- saludó Mü a sus compañeros aposentados en la barra. Con él iban Aldebarán y Shaka.  
Los cinco correspondieron al saludo, y se sentaron junto a ellos.

Aldebarán fue a ver a Deathmask y Aioria.  
-¿Juegas?- preguntó el griego.  
-Claro, aunque es la primera vez que juego a los dardos-  
-Mejor, así te daré una paliza monumental- auguró Deathmask.  
-Angelo, no empieces…- aventuró Afrodita desde la distancia.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Bebiendo para olvidar?- preguntó Mü, sentándose junto a Dohko y pidiendo un par de zumos y una caipirinha.  
-Más o menos- musitó Shura.  
Un grupito de mujeres observaban al lemuriano desde la distancia.  
-Tu club de fans está ahí, Mü- señaló Milo.  
El lemuriano se llevó la mano a la cara.  
-No me dejan tranquilo, me persiguen allá dondequiera que vaya-  
-¿Por qué no vas, a ver qué es lo que quieren? Parecen muy tímidas- incitó el escorpión.

Mü resopló y finalmente se bajó de la silla.  
Caminó hacia el grupo y buscó a la que parecía la líder.  
-Buenas noches, ¿queríais algo?- preguntó amablemente.  
Las muchachas abrieron los ojos con estupor y se arremolinaron alrededor del caballero de Aries.  
La líder apartó a unas cuantas y se acercó.  
Carraspeó un par de veces.  
-De hecho sí. Llevamos observándote desde hace una semana. Tu estilo de natación es realmente formidable. Haces largos en tiempo récord y te mueves como pez en el agua.-  
El lemuriano se tornó colorado.  
-Vaya…muchas gracias…-  
-Somos integrantes del grupo de natación olímpica de Grecia y nos preguntábamos si usted estaría dispuesto a entrenarnos-  
Las muchachas pusieron ojitos al caballero que se vio turbado ante tal noticia.  
-Bueno…es que yo…tengo un trabajo que me ocupa todo el día y además tengo un alumno muy pequeño que necesita mi atención constante. No puedo aceptar el trabajo, pero me halaga tu proposición.-  
Las chicas suspiraron apenadas.  
-¿Nos podrías firmar un autógrafo?- preguntó una jovencita.  
-¡Síii, por favor, le admiramos mucho!- corearon todas a una.  
Mü se rascó la cabeza pero finalmente agarró un bolígrafo y dedicó unas palabras a cada una de las jóvenes, dándoles pequeños consejos para optimizar el rendimiento en la natación.  
Una vez que terminó, se despidió de las jóvenes, que corrieron felices hacia sus habitaciones.

Mü regresó junto a sus compañeros.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aldebarán, Deathmask y Aioria terminaron la partida de cricket, declarando a Aldebarán como campeón indiscutible.  
-¡Eso es trampa, eres más alto y la diana te queda a mejor altura!- dijo Aioria.  
El brasileño emitió una risotada.  
-La suerte del novato- escupió Deathmask disgustado.  
Aldebarán rió aún más alto.  
-Muy propio de ti, subestimando a todo el mundo- dijo Afrodita, haciendo una mueca a su amigo. –A mi me tienen vetado, no me permiten jugar porque dicen que como lanzo rosas, ya tengo puntería de por sí. El primer día que gané a Angelo a los dardos, no sé si echamos ocho o nueve partidas seguidas. Y en todas perdió de manera estrepitosa-

Los cuatro se acercaron a la barra y se sentaron. Pidieron más bebidas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_[Habitación de Afrodita, Deathmask y Kanon]  
_  
Alguien golpeó la puerta con suavidad. Luego más fuerte, y finalmente aporreó la puerta.  
-¡Ya va, ya va!...¡atchís!¡aaaaaatchís!- Kanon sorbió los mocos y abrió la puerta.

Nada más ver a su hermano, fue a cerrarla, pero Saga colocó el pie y empujó para entrar.

-Sabes que es inútil, siempre he sido más fuerte que tú y encima estás enfermo-  
-Gracias a ti, cabrón-masculló Kanon, con la nariz goteando. Buscó un pañuelo de papel y se sonó.

Saga se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de su hermano.  
-Me dijo Dohko que tenías fiebre-  
El gemelo menor estaba frente al espejo, viendo su nariz enrojecida, que pronto empezaría a pelarse.  
-Un poco, pero ya me tomé una pastilla- tras terminar la frase, caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano y estornudó estrepitosamente. Miles de gotitas rociaron la cara de su hermano.  
-Perdón- dijo socarronamente Kanon.  
Saga puso cara de asco y fue a limpiarse.  
-¿Quieres que me ponga enfermo yo también o qué?-  
Kanon negó con la cabeza.  
-Puesto a querer quisiera que un rayo te partiera en dos-  
-Entonces tendrías dos Sagas para hacerte la vida imposible- bromeó el mayor.  
El menor le hizo una mueca de desprecio y fue a tumbarse en la cama.  
-Saga…no me encuentro muy bien, si has venido a putearme, dame un respiro. Por favor-  
El mayor sonrió malévolamente.  
-¿Qué es lo que oyen mis oídos? ¿Una súplica?-  
Kanon resopló y estornudó.  
-Déjame tranquilo, por una vez.-  
-¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje en paz? Oh, mi hermano pequeño pide clemencia. ¿Qué hago? ¿Se la doy o no se la doy?- dijo pensando en voz alta.  
El menor estornudó cuatro veces seguidas y se escabulló debajo de las sábanas.  
-Vete ya, jolines, que quiero dormir- la voz lastimera de Kanon enterneció a Saga.  
-De eso nada, vamos a bajar con el resto- dijo arrebatándole las sábanas. Su hermano se encogió de frío.  
-No me apetece, estoy mal- murmuró estornudando contra el colchón. El estornudo se amortiguó.  
-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, es nuestra última noche aquí y quiero estar con los demás-  
Kanon gruñó y se levantó de la cama tambaleándose. Saga le sujetó por los hombros y salieron de la habitación.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_[Bar del balneario, de nuevo]_

Todos los caballeros estaban aposentados en la barra, contándose sus penas y alegrías.  
Saga y Kanon entraron por la puerta y se acoplaron al grupo.

-Vaya, estamos todos juntos. Y parece que estamos hasta cierto punto, tranquilos- dijo Dohko.  
Saga llamó al camarero.  
-Dos botellas de Moët & Chandon brut imperial, por favor- pidió.  
Sus compañeros se giraron asombrados.  
Saga sonrió.  
-¿Qué? Habrá que despedir las vacaciones ¿no? Pues venga- dijo alegremente.

El camarero repartió copas para todos.  
-Yo no debería, me he tomado una pastilla- musitó Kanon.  
-Aunque sea para brindar, luego ya bebes otra cosa y me quedo con tu copa- dijo Milo.  
-Yo tampoco puedo- dijo Shaka.  
-Por una vez…- pidió Mü.  
Todos miraron a Shaka.  
-Porras, que no quede como el aguafiestas, vale, beberé una copa. Pero sólo una, que os conozco-  
Aioros y Saga abrieron las botellas y vertieron el espumoso en las trece copas.

Juntos, frente a la barra del bar, brindaron con champagne por la vida.


	15. Domingo, viaje de vuelta, primera parte

**Domingo, viaje de vuelta**

Era el día de regresar al Santuario. Siete días, seis noches. Ya habían concluido. Tenían hasta las doce del mediodía para recoger sus trastos y marcharse nuevamente a Atenas.

**_[Habitación de Saga]  
_**  
El caballero de Géminis se desperezó entre las sábanas blancas. Ariadna había subido temprano para acostarse con él, y ahora amanecía vacío su lado de la cama. Le dijo que antes de que se marchara definitivamente, regresaría.

Saga pensó que realmente no le apetecía despedirse de ella, ya que para él sólo había significado una aventura más en la larga lista de mujeres en su haber. Sólo quería marcharse tranquilamente de allí para retomar los entrenamientos, el papeleo, las misiones del Patriarca. Sí. Añoraba el Santuario.  
Hasta echaba de menos a las amazonas, con sus gritos, sus peleas…esas sí eran mujeres y Saga las respetaba, ya que eran honorables. El resto de mujeres mortales eran humanas que por un polvo te declaraban sus sentimientos. Las amazonas no. Ellas tenían la opción de amar o matar, decantándose casi siempre por lo segundo. Y cuando lo hacían por lo primero, había muchas formas de amar. No sólo amor sexual, sino fraternal. Además eran guerreras y tenían carácter. Y eso es lo que le fascinaba a Saga de sus compañeras de armas.

Sumido en esos pensamientos, recibió el carrito del desayuno. Esa mañana no quiso leer el periódico. Arrastró una de las butacas de su cuarto hasta la terraza y disfrutó de la mañana soleada, degustando un café lentamente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que todos sus sentidos se relajaran y permitieran el acceso de nuevas sensaciones. El amargo del café en su boca, el olor suave a flores y césped del jardín, la suavidad del cuero blanco de la butaca, los trinos de los pájaros. Sentir la calidez del sol en sus párpados cerrados.

Cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, se sintió invadido. Optó por mantener el silencio, pensando en que se iría.  
Al oír un estornudo, se levantó y abrió la puerta.  
-Qué tripa se te ha roto, estaba disfrutando de la mañana- dijo molesto a su hermano.  
Kanon entró y estornudó de nuevo. La nariz empezaba a pelarse.  
-Date crema hidratante, que parecerás una serpiente- le dijo el mayor.  
-Ando buscando una camiseta mía- dijo mientras desordenaba la maleta a medio hacer de su hermano.  
Saga refunfuñó.  
-¿No sabes buscar sin revolverme todo? Tu camiseta azul está en el baño colgada-  
Kanon fue corriendo a por ella. Cuando la recuperó, sonaron golpes en la puerta.  
-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó.  
Saga abrió y Ariadna entró, dando un beso en los labios al caballero.  
Se quedó turbada al ver de frente a Kanon.  
-Esto…bueno, me voy…- dijo saliendo el menor.

Saga y Ariadna quedaron a solas.  
-No quiero que te vayas…te voy a echar de menos…¿Me llamarás? No me importa ir donde tu estés- preguntó la mujer.  
Saga se mesó la cabellera azul.  
-No-  
Ariadna se quedó en blanco.  
-No…¿qué?- dijo con la voz temblorosa.  
-Que no te voy a llamar-  
-¿Po-por qué no?-dijo aún con voz trémula.  
-Escucha Ariadna…tengo unas ocupaciones muy serias, que no alcanzarías a entender porque no sabes a qué me dedico. Mi trabajo es mi vida, y mi vida pertenece a una mujer. Esa mujer no se llama Ariadna. Se llama Atenea y no la cambiaría por ninguna otra- confesó.  
Como un jarro de agua helada cayó esa información.  
-¿Estás casado?- dijo tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta.  
Saga sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
-No, no es mi esposa. Ni mi novia. No tenemos relación sentimental alguna. Soy…un soldado de su ejército, si lo quieres ver así.-  
El caballero suavizó sus palabras, al ver a la joven sumirse en tristeza.  
-No puedo complacer tus deseos Ariadna. Eres una mujer de la que he disfrutado enormemente, pero hasta ahí. No puedo involucrarme en relaciones. Tampoco quiero. Me debo a mi dio…a mi…jefa y las cosas son mejor así, créeme- dijo abrazándola al verla llorar.

Ella continuó en sus brazos unos segundos, pero algo en su cabeza la hizo estallar. Se apartó bruscamente de él y arrancándose las lágrimas de los ojos escupió.  
-¡Eres un cerdo, me has utilizado como te ha dado la gana!...y tu hermano…tu hermano también me ha utilizado…sois retorcidos…¡¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?!-  
Saga se quedó callado asombrado. Ése era uno de los aspectos de las mujeres corrientes que tanto detestaba. Ese afán por culpar sin pensar.  
-Ariadna, jamás te dije que quería ser tu novio…nos acostamos varias veces, sí, y créeme que me gustó. Pero no te prometí nunca nada-

Ante estas palabras, Ariadna le llamó cínico. Y le arreó una bofetada, saliendo airadamente de la habitación. Saga se quedó alucinado, con la cara dormida por el tortazo.

En su paso de destrucción, Ariadna se cruzó con Kanon, al que le arreó otra guantada y le llamó imbécil.

Kanon se quedó patidifuso y se quedó mirando a su hermano.  
-¿Y yo qué narices le he hecho a esa loca?- dijo estornudando.  
-Follártela- respondió Saga. Acto seguido cerró la puerta de su cuarto para terminar de recoger la maleta.

**_[Habitación de Afrodita, Deathmask y Kanon]  
_**  
Kanon rebuscaba por todas partes, creando un espectáculo de ropa esparcida por todos lados. Afrodita le recriminó el efecto huracán de su compañero.  
-Es que no encuentro una camiseta mía…-dijo estornudando.  
-¡Y suénate los mocos, cochino, que ya te están colgando!-  
-¡Que sí!- y cogiendo un trozo de papel se marchó de la habitación donde su hermano.

Afrodita recogió todos los botes y los metió en la maleta. También metió todas las muestras del hotel que había ido acumulando.  
-No te va a cerrar la maleta- comentó Deathmask recogiendo un par de camisas.  
-Sí cierra, ya verás. Tampoco me llevo tanto-

Angelo cerró su maleta y la bajó de la cama. Recogió un reloj de acero y se atusó el cabello azul. La cara estaba amoratada, perola hinchazón había bajado considerablemente.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- gritó el sueco.  
En ese momento entró Kanon en la habitación.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Mi maleta no cierra-sollozó Afrodita.  
Deathmask empezó a reírse.  
-¿Qué te dije?-  
-Si quieres le digo a Shaka que te lleve una parte, al fin y al cabo él suele llevar poco equipaje-  
Afrodita agradeció el gesto y le tendió unos botes, pastillas de jabón y demás parafernalia del hotel.  
Kanon volvió a salir, cuando se encontró de frente con Aridana. Al recibir el tortazo, Afrodita y Angelo se asomaron y vieron a la chica marcharse airadamente.  
-Si esa es la chica del otro día- murmuró el sueco.

El aprendiz de Géminis fue a la habitación de Shaka y le dejó los botes de Afrodita. Regresó a su cuarto a terminar de recoger su maleta.

Tras terminar de hacer su equipaje, Afrodita cerró la maleta, sentándose encima y ayudado por Deathmask y Kanon que cerraron las cremalleras.  
-Va a explotar- vaticinó Deathmask.

Ya estaban listos. Afrodita cogió su bolso, también rebosante de trastos.  
-¿Pero tú…? ¿Por qué demonios llevas siempre media casa contigo?- preguntó Kanon al ver el bolso y la maleta de su compañero.  
-Pues tuvo que dejar una maleta en consigna, así que imagínate…- dijo Deathmask.  
-Callad la boca los dos y salgamos-amenazó el sueco.

Kanon y Deathmask salieron, con las dos llaves de la habitación.  
Afrodita dio un repaso a la habitación, por si se les olvidaba algo.  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el sueco. Kanon y Deathmask entraron de nuevo, alarmados por el grito.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?...oh…ya veo…- preguntó Deathmask.  
Afrodita señalaba el bote de gel, completamente lleno. Lo compró hacía dos días y apenas lo había usado.  
-Tanto drama por un bote de gel…déjalo ahí, qué más dará- dijo Kanon.  
Afrodita fue hasta él y le puso el bote delante de la cara.  
-Es una edición especial del gel de ducha de Versace pour homme, que va con el mismo perfume. ¡Esto no se deja como si fuera un vulgar bote de gel Sanex!-  
-¿Y dónde pretendes meterlo? Porque está todo a rebosar, y a Shaka con todo lo que le has metido, dudo que le quepa…-  
Deathmask suspiró.  
-Venga anda, trae el dichoso bote que lo meto en la mía-

No sin dificultad introdujeron el bote de gel en la maleta de Angelo, que quedó también a reventar.

_**[Habitación de Dohko, Shaka y Camus]**_

Dohko recogía sus enseres del baño. Su bastón reposaba en una esquina.  
-¿Qué va a hacer con él, Maestro? Ya no lo va a necesitar.-  
El chino se encogió de hombros.  
-Me ha acompañado durante siglos, así que le tengo mucho cariño- dijo acariciando la caña del bastón.  
-Sí, la de golpes que nos has arreado con él- murmuró Camus recogiendo unos vaqueros.  
-Que no lo use para caminar no significa que lo vaya a jubilar de daros en la cabeza- amenazó Dohko, meditando si meterlo en la maleta o llevarlo en la mano. Optó por lo segundo, así que lo dejó fuera.

-No me gusta nada saber que lo tiene a mano- susurró Camus a Shaka, mientras el caballero de Libra continuaba rellenando la maleta. Shaka asintió.

Kanon llamó a la puerta y le abrieron. Su cara estaba oculta tras la montaña de artículos de baño que acarreaba en los brazos.  
-Órdenes de Afrodita, que si alguno de vosotros podéis llevarle sus trastos-  
Shaka se ofreció y le dio la bolsa de deporte. Como un camión de descarga, Kanon abrió los brazos y todos los botes y jabones cayeron dentro en avalancha.  
-Por Atenea, ¿para qué tanto chisme?- preguntó el francés, con el bote de espuma de afeitar en la mano.  
-Es Afrodita- contestó Shaka, cerrando la bolsa. Ahora estaba llena y se notaban bultos por todos lados.-Cuando fuimos a matar a Medusa, no imaginas cómo llevaba el bolso…-

-Y a ti qué te ha pasado en la cara ¿tienes reacción alérgica al medicamento o qué?- preguntó Dohko, al ver la cara enrojecida de Kanon.  
-Ariadna me pegó. Según mi hermano es porque me la tiré. A él también le ha abofeteado, así que el dolor es compartido-  
El caballero de Libra asintió divertido.

Despidieron a Kanon, que estornudó un par de veces, y volvieron a su tarea.

Shaka, que ya había terminado, se puso a ayudar a sus dos compañeros. En un momento dado, llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.  
-Abro yo- se ofreció Camus.  
-¡Buenos díaaaaas!-una voz cantarina le recibió. Era Dafne.  
El francés se puso pálido y quiso huir, pero no tenía escapatoria.  
-Ehm…me pillas en mal momento, estamos ocupados-  
Dafne puso morritos.  
"Qué grotesco es ver a una señora tan mayor poner morritos como si fuera adolescente" pensó Camus.  
-¿Muy ocupados? ¿Incluso para que os sirva el desayuno? Si quieres…te lo doy yo…y lo comemos en tu cama…- dijo emitiendo una risita.  
Algo en el estómago de Camus se revolvió.  
-¡NO!...eh…gracias, pero no…ya si eso meto el carrito para dentro y…ya lo recoges tu cuando terminemos-

Dohko, que no se había enterado de que Dafne estaba fuera, gritó a Camus.  
-¡Camus! ¿Recogiste todas tus cosas del baño?-  
El francés empalideció más aún.  
Dafne frunció el ceño.  
-¿Recoger tus cosas del baño?-  
-¡Oye, te he metido mi neceser en tu maleta, que en la mía no cabía!- volvió a gritar Dohko.  
La mujer se asustó.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó inquieta.  
-Es…es un compañero, que está algo mal de la cabeza y tiene síndrome de Diógenes…ya sabes…le gusta acumular todo lo que apaña y…bueno…sí…ehm…eso es lo que pasa-

Camus agarró el carrito y lo metió dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
-No quiero que le veas…es que da un poco de vergüenza ajena…-dijo rascándose la nuca.  
Ella se quedó mosqueada, pero lo aceptó.  
-Una pregunta antes de que te vayas…ehm…¿Cómo-cómo entraste en mi cuarto?…ya sabes…el día que tú y yo…-  
La camarera sonrió lascivamente.  
-Fue fácil, dos de tus compañeros, uno castaño y otro con el pelo azul me dejaron entrar en tu cuarto. Me dijeron que necesitabas sexo y me enganchaste…no pude resistir tus encantos-  
respondió guiñándole un ojo.  
El galo empezó a hacer conexiones que formaron los perfiles de esas dos personas. Por una vez, en el interior de Camus el hielo fue fundido rápidamente por un volcán que amenazaba con estallar.  
-Bueno Dafne, voy a desayunar ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hasta luego!- una sonrisa de plástico dibujó las comisuras de sus labios.  
Ella se despidió con un beso dulce, esquivado hábilmente por el caballero, que se metió dentro de su cuarto.

Localizó a Dohko, que ahora comía los croissants de chocolate alegremente.  
Camus terminó de hacer su maleta, sin perder de vista al chino.  
Cuando finalizó esa tarea, empezó a desayunar. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo desayunó y charló con ambos.  
Finalmente abandonaron la habitación.

**_[Habitación de Aldebarán, Shura y Aioros]_**

-…¡Y cuando me llene el cuerpo de anfetas y de alcohol, querré alguien a mi lado que me recoja al caer, así nena tendré suerte de llegarte a conocer. Uhu, uhu, uhu neeena voy a ser una Rock 'n' Roll Star…!- Shura canturreaba feliz mientras recogía su ropa.

Aldebarán y Aioros hacían lo propio.  
-Podrías cantar algo en griego o inglés, para que pudiéramos entenderte- dijo el caballero de Sagitario riéndose.  
El español se paró en seco mientras doblaba una camisa.  
-Pues esa canción la has escuchado muchas veces en mi templo, es la de Loquillo. Pero si quieres te canto algo de Demis Roussos, que sé que te encanta-

Aioros puso cara de contrariedad.  
-No por favor…qué tortura cuando a Shion le da por poner la de "Velvet mornings" por el hilo musical del Santuario…da grima entrenar escuchando esa voz-

-Soy incapaz de imitarle, tiene la voz demasiado aguda, pero te acompaño en lo que pueda- dijo divertido Aldebarán.  
Así pues, ambos caballeros se embarcaron en la difícil tarea de imitar a Demis Roussos.

Shura cogió dos almohadas y se las metió debajo de la camiseta. Se cubrió con una sábana.  
A una seña del español, Aldebarán empezó a cantar con él.  
-¡Velveeet moooornings will come every new day, golden sunrise and the scent of rain, whisper softly a melody of love words, in ecstasy as you lie sleeping close to meeeee!-

Aioros se tapó los oídos con las manos, riéndose de la escena.  
-Van a venir las musas a tiraros piedras- dijo socarronamente.

Aldebarán y Shura le rodearon con las manos entrelazadas y bailaron alrededor de Aioros, que se debatía entre reírse o morirse de vergüenza.  
-¡Triki triki triki triki triki Mon amour triki triki triki tiiiii!-

Las almohadas se cayeron al suelo y Shura/Demis perdió su túnica en el ajetreo. El griego no paraba de reírse y colocaron todo donde estaba.  
Aldebarán terminó su maleta y al poco rato Aioros y Shura también.

Salieron fuera de la habitación.

**_[Habitación de Mü, Aioria y Milo]_**

Mientras que Mü y Aioria colocaban su equipaje con sumo orden y concierto, Milo simplemente hacía pelotas de ropa que iban directas a su bolsa de deporte.  
-¡Pero no hagas gurruños de ropa, que se te va a quedar toda doblada! Además si la haces así, no te va a caber nada en ella- reprochó Aioria.  
-Qué más da, si va a ir directa a la lavadora en cuanto llegue a mi templo…así no tengo que andar separando ni dándole la vuelta ni nada, tooooodo dentro, de golpe-

Mü y Aioria se miraron intrigados.  
-¿Y la ropa blanca? Si metes la bola tal cual, estará mezclado todo- preguntó el lemuriano.  
Milo sonrió, metiendo su neceser en una bolsa de plástico.  
-¿Qué ropa blanca?-  
-Y lo peor es que no miente…ni siquiera una camisa blanca tiene. Todo es negro, azul, rojo, verde o granate. No tiene nada de otro color. Y colores oscuros, no esperes un verde pistacho- aseveró Aioria.  
-Eh ¿y este verde?- dijo señalando su camiseta.  
-Eso es verde militar- respondió su compatriota.  
-Y los vaqueros negros…sí…- añadió Mü.

El peliazul recogió unas deportivas en una bolsa, enseñándoselas primero a Mü.  
-Negras- dijo el lemuriano, casi sin sorprenderse.- Por una vez, me gustaría verte con algo blanco, o de un color claro. Aunque fuera azul.-  
Milo suspiró y aceptó.  
-Ya puestos, que se vea con una camisa, que tiene dos y ya puede ser un día especial para que se las ponga. Ten, ponte esta blanca- dijo Aioria, lanzándole una suya.

Milo se quitó rápidamente la camiseta verde y se colocó la camisa blanca.  
-Pues te queda genial, no sé por qué no te da por llevar camisas- respondió Aioria. Mü asintió.  
-Son incómodas…tienes que estar pendiente de los puños, no se arremangan bien, son difíciles de poner, se arrugan enseguida…-enumeró Milo.  
-Bien, como sé que te gustan las apuestas, hagamos una: lleva mi camisa puesta durante el viaje de vuelta. Y me dices si es incómoda o no- propuso el caballero de Leo.

El peliazul se miró de soslayo en un espejo.  
-De acuerdo, pero dudo que vayas a convencerme- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aioria le arremangó los puños hasta casi el antebrazo y le abotonó correctamente la camisa, dejando abierto el cuello. Le hizo meter un trozo de la camisa por dentro del pantalón y el otro fuera.  
-¿Por qué haces eso? Quiero llevar la camisa por fuera, no me gusta meterme cosas dentro del pantalón- rezongó el caballero de Escorpio.  
-Así se lleva ahora, es más estiloso. Y así se ve el cinturón también…¿ves?- dijo colocando a su amigo delante del espejo.- Así estás hecho un galán y no das vergüenza ajena como cuando vistes con harapos-  
-No visto con harapos, son camisetas rotas voluntariamente, únicas en el mundo. Además…¿qué sentido tiene tener la mitad de la camisa por dentro del pantalón y la otra mitad fuera?- contestó Milo.  
-¡Porque ahora se lleva así, para que se pueda apreciar el cinturón, leñes! Y deja de quejarte, que pronto tendrás a todas las mujeres babeando por ti- dijo con mala intención.

Aioria se giró hacia Mü.  
-¿Te pones también una camisa?- preguntó al lemuriano.  
-No, no,no…a mi déjame tranquilo…soy feliz con mi "falta de estilo"-

El de Leo suspiró y terminó su maleta. Mü acabó de cerrar la suya y Milo puso el candado a su bolsa de deportes repleta de bolas de trapos.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. **  
**Cuando comencé a escribirlo no pensé que tuviera tanta repercusión, y me alegro enormemente por todo el apoyo recibido hasta el día de hoy.  
Sobre todo si gracias a estos escritos he alegrado el día a cada uno de vosotros, puesto que no hay mayor honor que arrancar unas risas en estos tiempos que corren.**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic Berenice, agradezco tus palabras ^^ **

**Al resto de lectores os contesto por mensaje privado :)**

**¡Un abrazo y que tengáis un buen día!**


	16. Domingo, viaje de vuelta, segunda parte

**_Capítulo final de "El balneario de Epidauro".  
Hago referencias a "Un día con los caballeros de oro"._  
_El viaje final de los caballeros dorados, de regreso al Santuario y con él finalizo este Fanfic._  
_¡Espero que os guste!_**

* * *

**Domingo, viaje de vuelta, segunda parte  
**  
-¿Estamos todos?-  
Saga contó a sus compañeros, apelotonados en la entrada del balneario. En su mano, el manojo de tarjetas-llave de sus compañeros. Las depositó en el mostrador.

La recepcionista recibió una llamada por teléfono mientras recogía las llaves. Al colgar, pidió a los caballeros quedarse un momento.  
-Oigan, tienen que pagar algunas facturas por su estancia aquí- comenzó de manera educada la joven.  
-Debe de haber un error señorita, puesto que las bebidas que tomamos en el bar siempre las pagamos- Saga habló por todos.  
La mujer simplemente contempló la pantalla del ordenador y reafirmó sus deudas.  
-Factura de albañilería por destruir la sala del jacuzzi. Las reformas realizadas ascienden a 5.300€, que incluye la retirada de escombros, reconstruir techo, paredes y pintar. Y gracias que el jacuzzi quedó intacto que si no…- Saga se tornó pálido.  
La mujer prosiguió.  
-Factura de 76,60€ del minibar de la habitación 209- Mü se giró a mirar a Aldebarán, quien se escondió detrás de un pilar.  
-Factura de servicios médicos varios, por valor de 113,80€-  
-Si no la hubiérais jodido, nos habría salido gratis, capullos- masculló Camus a los gemelos.  
La recepcionista alzó una ceja al oír el comentario, pero continuó su labor.  
-Factura de 2.500€ por la función del mago D'Lirium, en concepto de indemnización por incumplimiento del contrato.-  
Aioria, Afrodita y Mü se quedaron boquiabiertos, incapaces de articular una sola palabra.  
-Y el resto que queda son indemnizaciones por daños causados al mobiliario, por conducta inapropiada y por alteración del orden y descanso del resto de clientes. Por un total de 3.184€- terminó la mujer.

Ante el silencio sepulcral de los caballeros, que permanecían estáticos frente al mostrador, la recepcionista carraspeó.  
-La suma de todos esos conceptos asciende a 8.676,90€ Supongo que lo pagarán con tarjeta, ¿no?- dijo sacando un terminal.

Saga le pidió un momento para reunirse con sus compañeros.  
-Es muchísimo dinero…podíamos cargárselo a Atenea. Al fin y al cabo es millonaria.- propuso Deathmask.  
Mü le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
-Claro, que le llegue un recargo por esa cantidad y nos castigue para toda la eternidad-  
-Ya ves tú qué problema para ella, una figurita de mármol de carrara menos para su colección-apuntó el siciliano.  
-¿Y si hacemos un "simpa"?- Kanon sonrió tenuemente al realizar su propuesta.  
-Somos caballeros, no timadores- respondió Shura, dándole una colleja.  
-Pues no queda otra que dividir los gastos- dijo Aioros calculando mentalmente.  
Un murmullo de desaprobación se produjo entre algunos.  
-Pero eso no es justo, Saga es el que más cargos tiene, debería él pagar lo suyo- apuntó Aioria.  
-¡Si mi hermano, Afrodita y Milo no me hubieran tocado los huevos no hubiera destruido nada!-gruñó el aludido.  
-¡Calmaos todos!- gritó Dohko. Sus compañeros giraron la vista hacia el caballero de Libra.  
Cuando todos los ojos estuvieron depositados en él, Dohko apoyó la decisión de Aioros, alegando que quién más y quien menos está implicado en esas facturas. Así que lo lógico era pagarlo entre todos, incluido el destroce de la sala del jacuzzi.  
-Porque somos compañeros a las duras y a las maduras- sentenció, queriendo dar un golpe con el bastón en el suelo. Lo tiró estrepitosamente, ya que el bastón ahora le quedaba corto.

Así pues cada caballero pagó 667,46€ para pagar todos los gastos ocasionados.

Tras pasar las 13 tarjetas de crédito de los caballeros, la recepcionista los liberó de sus cargos.

Salieron fuera del balneario y caminaron hasta la estación de autobuses, no sin afirmar que lo barato sale caro al final.

Aún quedaban quince minutos para que subieran al autobús, así que se apalancaron en los asientos de plástico.  
-Ve al baño ya, que luego te quejas todo el camino- dijo Camus a Milo.  
-Pero si no tengo pis- contestó el griego.  
Ante la mirada sombría de su amigo, Milo decidió desaparecer de su vista.

En el baño se encontró con Dohko.  
-Qué mal humor tiene hoy- comentó con el caballero de Libra.  
El chino se encogió de hombros.  
-Habrá dormido mal. Pero sí es cierto que está raro…-murmuró pensativo.

Ambos terminaron y fueron junto al resto de compañeros.

Al fin dieron el aviso a los pasajeros para que acudieran a las dársenas para colocar el equipaje y proceder a embarcar en el autobús.

Afrodita se quedó un momento arreglando la cremallera de su maleta, que se había abierto un poquito por un lateral.  
-Afrodita, venga, que nos vamos- le dijo Saga, apurándole.  
El sueco levantó la vista y bajó la maleta. Fue corriendo tras sus compañeros, que ya estaban subiendo al autobús.

Justo cuando iba a colocarla en el maletero, la cremallera cedió totalmente y se abrió, desparramando todo el contenido de la maleta por el suelo.

El conductor suspiró al ver el desastre de botes, ropa, zapatos y demás parafernalia esparcida.  
Con todos los viajeros en sus puestos, era un contratiempo que podía acarrearle un aviso por parte de sus jefes por no respetar el horario.

El caballero, abochornado por los improperios que le lanzaba el conductor, trataba por todos los medios de recoger todo lo que había por ahí.  
-¡Tome, meta todo aquí y cierre bien la bolsa!- gruñó el conductor, tendiéndole una bolsa típica de basura.  
El sueco, a pesar de lo poco que le agradaba la idea, accedió y metió todos sus trastos en la bolsa de basura y el conductor pudo cerrar el maletero y comenzar el viaje.

Al llegar a la parte final del bus, fue a sentarse junto a Deathmask, pero en su asiento vio a Kanon.  
-Mi hermano no me quiere de compañero de viaje- informó el gemelo a Afrodita.  
Así que el sueco se sentó al lado de Saga, en el lado de la ventanilla.

Aldebarán seguía presidiendo el asiento central de la fila de cinco asientos del final del autobús, ya que era el único lugar donde entraba su enorme cuerpo. A su izquierda estaba Mü, y al lado del lemuriano, pegado a la ventanilla, Dohko contemplaba el balneario a los lejos.

A la derecha de Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo que tras una pequeña disputa resultó vencedor el caballero de Escorpio para sentarse donde la ventanilla.

Delante de Leo y Escorpio, Shaka y Camus permanecían en silencio, uno meditando y el otro leyendo uno de sus libros.

Aioros y Shura se sentaron juntos, para decepción de Aioria, que veía a su hermano y su amigo escuchar música entretenidos, delante de Libra y Aries.

Afrodita sacó una manta de viaje y se la echó sobre las piernas. Bostezó ampliamente y prácticamente se quedó dormido en el acto. A su lado, Saga parecía rumiar algo en su cabeza e inspirando fuertemente, se doblegó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Kanon y Deathmask conversaban en voz baja, levantando de vez en cuando la vista para otear a sus compañeros. Al percatarse de esa actitud sospechosa, Dohko les llamó la atención.  
-Estáos quietos ¿eh? A ver si tenemos un viaje tranquilo-

Tras advertirles, se giró hacia Mü que mantenía una actitud ensimismada.  
-¿En qué piensas, lemuriano?- dijo sonriendo Dohko.  
El susodicho levantó la vista, sorprendido.  
-Nada especial…en mis cosas…en si Kiki ha portado bien, en mi Maestro, en el trabajo acumulado que tengo de las armaduras…en fin…- dijo suspirando.  
-Pues menos mal que dijiste que no a esas chicas de entrenarlas, porque si con el trabajo del Santuario ya te agobias, no imagino con tanta muchacha junta-  
Mü desvió la mirada.  
Dohko le observó con detenimiento.  
-Sea lo que sea que estés planeando…si te hace feliz, hazlo.-  
El lemuriano miró a Dohko y sonrió dulcemente.  
-Me hizo mucha ilusión esa proposición, pero no sé si podría con todo-  
El caballero de Libra emitió una risa.  
-Si te organizas bien, no creo que tu Maestro se niegue-

Milo se revolvía inquieto en su asiento.  
-Mira cómo estás poniendo la camisa de arrugas- le recriminó Aioria.  
-Tú me obligaste a llevarla- musitó su compatriota, tratando de quitársela.  
-Si te la quitas, pierdes la apuesta- sonrió el rubio con un brillo en los ojos. Nada más decir esto, Milo se la recolocó.

Aioros notaba como sus párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco, por la pesadez del viaje.  
A su lado Shura contemplaba el paisaje, tratando de fijar la vista en un punto lejano.  
-Señores pasajeros, en quince minutos pararemos para descansar media hora para almorzar-  
El caballero de Sagitario dio un respingo en el asiento y despertó de golpe. Notó un tirón en su oreja izquierda, cuando su compañero se revolvió.  
-¿Qué ha dicho el conductor?- preguntó Aioros.  
-Que en quince minutos paramos para comer-  
El griego bostezó fuertemente e hizo crujir los nudillos.

_**[Mientras tanto, en el Santuario]  
**_  
Shion se mordió la lengua al comer. Notó el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclándose con las albóndigas.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento- musitó mientras bebía un trago de vino.  
A su lado, Arles apuraba su vaso de agua.  
-Es que se supone que regresan hoy, mi señor-  
El Patriarca sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.  
-Se acabó la paz en el Santuario…-  
_  
__**[En la estación de servicio]**_

El autobús había parado para que pudieran descansar del viaje.  
Bajando como una tromba, los caballeros se adentraron en la cafetería y pidieron bocadillos, fruta y bebidas para matar el hambre.

Aldebarán contemplaba el bocadillo de Shaka.  
-¿Eso es un bocadillo vegetal?- preguntó curioso.  
El indio asintió.  
-Pero si estás comiendo un bocadillo de lechuga…¿y con eso tienes suficiente?-  
-También tiene tomate- dijo Shaka abriendo el pan. Encima de las dos hojas de lechuga, una simple rodaja de tomate.  
-Qué triste se debe sentir el pan…- opinó Aldebarán pegándole un mordisco a su bocadillo de panceta y queso.

Dos chicos jóvenes miraban de soslayo a Milo mientras bebía de la botella de agua.  
El caballero de Escorpio había notado las continuas miradas y rebuscando no hallaba la razón de tales risas y comentarios que no alcanzaba a oír.  
-Se ríen de mi, estoy ridículo con esta camisa- gimoteó pinzando la camisa.  
Deathmask soltó una risa y Kanon se quedó observando detenidamente a su compañero.  
-No sé por qué, pero me da a mi que no se están riendo de ti- dijo echando una mirada furtiva a los dos jóvenes.  
-Voy al baño a cambiarme, prefiero perder la apuesta antes que mi orgullo sea pisoteado-  
Dicho esto, Milo caminó para adentrarse en el baño.  
Por el camino, los dos jóvenes le silbaron. El griego se paró en seco y fue directo hacia ellos con intención de hacerles callar.  
-Guapetón, quién pudiera recorrer esos pectorales- dijo uno guiñándole un ojo.  
Milo abrió los ojos asombrado.  
-Los dioses han oído mis plegarias y han enviado un autobús lleno de macizorros. Afrodita se merece una buena ofrenda- añadió el otro relamiéndose.

El caballero de Piscis que comía unas cerezas giró la cabeza.  
-Me pareció que alguien me llamaba- murmuró para sí.

Milo salió rojo como un tomate de la estación y con la camisa en la mano. Se la tiró a Aioria a la cara.  
-Con que "miles de mujeres se fijarán en ti"...puedes meterte la camisa por donde te quepa-soltó colocándose la camiseta verde.  
Aioria recogió la camisa, asombrado.  
-Pues he ganado la apuesta pero ¿qué tiene de malo?-  
Milo le hizo girar la cabeza.  
Los dos jóvenes saludaban y lanzaban besos donde estaban los dos griegos.  
-Tu maravillosa camisa me hace parecer gay-  
El caballero de Leo observó la camisa y la miró por todas partes.  
-Ahora entiendo todo…- murmuró para sí mismo. Tras sacudirse las manos de migas, tiró la camisa a una papelera.

Los caballeros embarcaron en el autobús. En la cola, Camus, que iba detrás de Dohko, le dio dos toques por la espalda.  
El caballero de Libra se giró.  
-Dohko…¿qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos al Santuario?¿Te vas a quedar unos días allí o te vas a marchar?-  
-Pues no me quedaré mucho tiempo, regresaré a los Cinco Picos mañana por la mañana. Shiryu se irá en cuanto llegue. ¿Por qué?-  
Camus sonrió.  
-Por curiosisad…-respondió, sentándose en su asiento.-Simple curiosidad…-

El autobús arrancó con todos a bordo.

Shura se tomó una pastilla naranja antes de que arrancara.  
-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Mü asomándose entre los asientos.  
-Me mareo-  
-¿Te mareas en un autobús?- Deathmask, sentado delante de él, se giró en su asiento.  
El español asintió.  
-Eso es que estás embarazado…de Megara- dijo Kanon. Deathmask y él estallaron en carcajadas.  
Shura sintió la ira bullendo por dentro.  
-Os voy a rebanar las cabezas de un golpe y las voy a colgar en mi templo, como trofeos-masculló.  
-No me quites el placer de hacérselo a mi hermano- pidió Saga desde el otro lado.

Aioros pidió a su compañero que no les hiciera caso y que pusiera música para poder quedarse dormido. Shura le hizo caso y se arrebujó en el asiento, encendiendo el reproductor.

Aioria y Milo estaban enzarzados en una discusión. Aldebrán trataba de poner paz entre ellos, en vano.  
-¡Solo he conocido a uno más idiota que tú!- soltó el caballero de Leo.  
-¡Te habrá enseñado todo lo que sabes!- respondió su compatriota.

Shaka se giró, malhumorado.  
-¡Basta ya. Los dos! Aldebarán siéntate entre ellos o no van a parar de dar la brasa durante todo el viaje.-pidió al brasileño.  
-Pero si yo no quepo en esos asientos…-  
-¡Da igual, no les quiero juntos!-  
Mü se teletransportó rápidamente delante de Aldebarán.  
-Aioria, ponte al lado de Dohko-  
El caballero de Leo se levantó con dificultad. Inmediatamente, el lemuriano ocupó su asiento al lado de Milo, teletransportándose otra vez.  
Aioria ahora estaba frente a Aldebarán y se abría paso para sentarse entre el brasileño y el chino.

El caballero de escorpión refunfuñó y se recolocó en su asiento. Mü le observó unos instantes y se giró al sentir unos dedos tocándole el hombro.  
Aioria le indicó por señas que llamara a Milo.  
Aldebarán estaba inclinado hacia delante, buscando algo entre sus pies.  
El lemuriano agitó la cabeza, negándose.  
El peliazul giró los ojos y vio a Aioria haciéndole gestos.  
Sin esperar más apartó a Mü de su vista y dirigiendo una mirada celeste a Aioria, se tornó rojiza y aplicó restricción. Justo en ese momento Aldebarán iba a incorporarse y quedó rígido, en una posición incómoda al recibir de lleno el ataque de Escorpio.  
-¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo ponerme recto!- gimió el caballero de Tauro.  
Mü arreó una colleja a Milo.  
-¡Quítale la restricción!-  
-No puedo, dura un rato hasta que se pasa el efecto- dijo sobándose la nuca dolorida.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y Aioria emitió un alarido.  
Dohko blandía su bastón.  
-¡La culpa es de los dos!- dijo emitiendo su sentencia.  
Ajenos a todo, Shura se quedó dormido en su asiento. Aioros llevaba roque un largo tiempo y no se enteró de nada.  
Al posicionarse para dormir, Shura le dio sin querer al reproductor de música. La canción que en ese momento sonaba, se puso en modo bucle. Esa canción era "Velvet mornings" de Demis Roussos.

El autobús continuaba su camino por las carreteras de Grecia, hacia Atenas.

_**[Atenas, estación de autobuses]**_

La tarde se cernía encima cuando llegaron a la estación.  
Entumecidos por el viaje, los caballeros fueron desperezándose poco a poco.

Afrodita parpadeó varias veces y vio por la ventanilla las dársenas. Inspiró profundamente y recogió la manta de viaje y su bolso repleto de trastos.  
A su lado, Saga se pasaba la mano por la cara, frotándose los ojos. Bostezó y saludó a su compañero.

Kanon y Deathmask no habían dormido nada durante el viaje, pero estaban cansados. El siciliano buscó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo, con ansia de poder fumar de nuevo. Kanon se revolvía inquieto en su asiento, deseoso de estirar las piernas y regresar al templo.

Shaka envolvió el mala en su muñeca y descruzó las piernas, sentándose correctamente en el asiento. A su lado, Camus colocó la señal en el libro que leía y lo cerró de golpe, atusándose la larga melena turquesa.

Milo había recuperado la sonrisa durante el viaje y conversaba en voz baja con Mü. Recogieron el cuadernito lleno de líneas por haber jugado a diferentes juegos durante el trayecto de vuelta.

Aldebarán hacía poco rato que había sido liberado de la restricción y aún tenía dolorida la espalda por haber estado en esa posición tan incómoda. Se llevó las dos manos a los riñones y se incorporó de su asiento.

Aioria guardaba una expresión seria debido al bastonazo que recibió por parte de Dohko. Sólo pensaba en vengarse del Escorpión.

Dohko sonrió ampliamente cuando el autobús finalmente paró. Su corazón latía como un tambor, imaginando el momento en que se presentaría frente a Shion y le revelaría su nuevo aspecto.

Shura despertó al notar que el autobús paraba. El auricular de su oreja se había caído y buscó el reproductor para apagarlo. Despertó a Aioros.  
-Ya hemos llegado- le informó.  
El caballero de Sagitario abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de escuchar lo que le decía su amigo.  
Se quitó el auricular pero no entendió nada de lo que le decía su compañero.  
Las únicas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza eran "Triki triki triki triki triki mon amour triki triki triki tiiiii".

El español contemplaba la pantalla del reproductor asustado y lo apagó.  
-Aioros ¿estás bien?- preguntó.  
-Me he quedado dormido escuchando Demis Roussos y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza- murmuró acojonado.

Los caballeros dorados bajaron del autobús y recogieron sus maletas.

Afrodita fue corriendo hacia la ventanilla de consigna. En ella, estaba la mujer de histriónica sonrisa.  
-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué desea?-  
El caballero de Piscis se estremeció ante la hirsuta muchacha.  
-Verá…hace una semana dejé una maleta aquí porque no me la dejaron subir al autobús. Ésta es la llave que me dejaron- dijo entregando la llave con el número.  
-¡Claro, ahora se la traemos!- la joven de cara crispada se giró en su silla y llamó por un micrófono a un compañero. Éste era el señor de la otra vez, que con parsimonia fue al cuarto a recoger la maleta de Afrodita.  
Salió y la depositó frente al caballero, haciendo el gesto de inclinarse para abrir el candado.  
-¡NO!- gritó Afrodita, acordándose de la escabrosa visión del trasero del hombre. Le arrebató la llave y el sueco se agachó para abrir el candado.  
-Ya lo hago yo, no se moleste- tras liberar su maleta, pagó las tasas y fue junto a sus compañeros.  
Recogió la maleta de consigna, la bolsa de basura que llevaba el contenido de la maleta averiada, ésta última y el bolso al hombro.

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo?- preguntó Deathmask, al verle cargar con tanto trasto.  
Sin decir nada, Afrodita le encasquetó el bolso del hombro, que desequilibró al caballero de Cáncer.

Todos emprendieron el camino al Santuario.

_**[Santuario]  
**_  
Los trece caballeros entraron al Santuario, respirando aliviados.  
-La última prueba antes de descansar…- murmuró Saga.  
-¡Las Putas Escaleras!- gritaron a coro todos juntos.

Tomando aire, los jóvenes se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos templos. Fueron saludando a los caballeros de bronce, de plata y las amazonas que se iban cruzando a su paso.

Shiryu iba acompañado de Kiki, que se teletransportó al cuello de su Maestro.  
-¡Ya estáis aquí!- gritó el pequeño saludando a todos.  
-Shion quiere veros a todos- añadió Shiryu, buscando a Dohko con la mirada.- ¿Y mi Maestro?-

-¿Quéeeee? ¿Subir TODAS las Putas Escaleras ahora? Pues que espere, que nos de un respiro, estamos agotados del viaje- gimoteó Kanon.  
-A mi me da igual ya, total, me tengo que chupar doce templos…- masculló Afrodita, empujando sus maletas.

Dohko sonrió ampliamente al ver a Shiryu. Éste escudriñó con la mirada al joven Maestro.  
-¿Ma-Maestro?¿Eres tú?- preguntó asombrado.  
-Sí, es él dice que quiere disfrutar como un joven- informó Saga al caballero de Dragón.  
-¡Maestro! Desde luego tiene cada idea…- dijo Shiryu riéndose.

Seiya apareció acompañado de Shun, que saludaron a los caballeros de oro.  
-¡Hola!- gritó entusiasmando. El caballero de Andrómeda sonrió dulcemente al ver a su sus compañeros.  
-No por dios…no me apetece lidiar con el potro…triki triki triki triki tiiii…-murmuró Aioros, maldiciéndose al tener la tonadilla incrustada en su subconsciente.  
Afortunadamente para él, Saga lo despachó rápidamente.

-¡Camus, Maestro!- gritó Hyoga corriendo hacia donde estaba el caballero de Acuario. Se abrazó al cuerpo del francés.  
-No…me…¡toques!..Me avergüenzas delante de mis compañeros con tu actitud sentimental, Hyoga. Te lo he repetido hasta la saciedad- su contestación fría no pareció importarle al caballero del Cisne, que se apretó más a él.  
-¡Ya echaba de menos sus borderías!-respondió el ruso, haciendo caso omiso. Acto seguido se despidió de los demás y se fue junto a Seiya y Shun.  
-¡No me gusta que me toquen!- exclamó Camus al borde del cabreo monumental.  
-Para eso está Dafne- disparó Milo.  
El caballero de Acuario le miró y guardó para sí las palabras que tenía preparadas.

Ikki fue el último en aparecer, pero gracias a su actitud pasota se limitó a levantar el brazo a modo de saludo del grupo.

Aioria buscó entre los grupos de amazonas que se arremolinaban por el Santuario en busca de su chica. Pero no estaba. En su lugar, Shaina apareció y Aioria se acercó a preguntarla.  
-No está, se ha pirado- dijo con desdén.  
-¿Dónde?-  
La chica bufó cabreada.  
-¿Y yo que sé? No soy su niñera. Lejos de ti, seguro- apuntó mordaz.  
Aioria torció el gesto y regresó con sus compañeros, que ya se disponían a subir el primer tramo de Putas Escaleras hacia el templo de Aries.  
-A ver si algún día te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas, guapa.- masculló Aioria recogiendo sus pertenencias.

Mü depositó sus pertenencias en el templo de Aries y pidió a Kiki, aún colgado de su cuello que se bajara.  
-Tú has engordado. Seguro que te has saltado tus entrenamientos. Como si lo viera- dijo a su alumno. Kiki hizo rodar los ojos y sonrió pícaramente. Le pidió que aguardara en el templo hasta su regreso.

Mü aprovechó para ayudar a Afrodita con sus trastos.  
-¿Por qué no usas la teletransportación y llevas todo esto a los templos?- preguntó Deathmask.  
-Porque no puedo. Siempre me lo preguntas. Ya me gustaría a mi poder teletransportarme hasta el templo de mi Maestro. Pero sólo puedo hasta antes de subir las escaleras a mi templo. A partir de ahí no.-  
El siciliano gruñó contrariado.

Subieron hasta el templo de Tauro y Aldebarán dejó sus pertenencias. Sus tres alumnos salieron a recibirle, un poco tristes.  
-¡Se os acabó la fiesta, terneros vagoncios!- exclamó el brasileño. Se despidió de ellos y recogió la bolsa de basura de Afrodita.

Saga y Kanon abrieron la puerta de su templo.  
-Kanon, haz el favor. Me lo debes- dijo Saga tendiéndole sus maletas. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada de rencor y se metió en el templo. Pasaron unos minutos. Tras un largo rato Dohko exclamó.  
-¿Pero a dónde fue tu hermano que tarda tanto?-  
Saga emitió un destello con la mirada.  
-No tengo ni idea…-  
-Pues no podemos retrasarnos mucho- añadió Shaka.  
-Continuemos sin él…no creo que le importe al Patriarca- dijo Saga.  
Y los dorados prosiguieron subiendo.

Dentro de las estancias personales, Kanon daba vueltas en un laberinto sin final.  
-¡Me cago en tu muerte, Saga!- gritó exasperado.

Llegaron al templo de Cáncer.  
-Ehm…esperad aquí un momento…id avanzando que ya os alcanzo si eso- dijo Deathmask, nervioso.  
Sus compañeros se miraron curiosos.  
El siciliano sacó la llave y pegándose a la puerta, la abrió se escurrió dentro.  
Afrodita soltó una risa. Todos se giraron.  
-Es que estuvo de obras…-  
Ante la incertidumbre, Shura entornó la puerta y los caballeros asomaron las cabezas.  
Deathmask les pilló y con la cara colorada les conminó a salir de sus estancias privadas.  
Las risas de sus compañeros no cesaban.  
-Vaya, vaya, bonito papel de pared- se aventuró a decir Saga.  
-Qué florido se ve todo- dijo Milo limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.  
Deathmask salió y cerró la puerta con llave.  
-Te odio- dijo a Afrodita, quien sonrió ampliamente.

Subieron hasta Leo. Aioria fue a abrir la puerta, sin embargo ésta se abrió y salió Marin vestida con un picardías negro muy sexy. Se lanzó al cuello de su novio y antes de besarle se quedó de piedra.  
-Ah…hola…chicos…- dijo tragando saliva.  
Los dorados contestaron tibiamente un saludo y desviaron los ojos al suelo, el techo, la lejanía…  
Aioria estaba colorado y dándole un pico en los labios a su novia, la empujó dentro.  
-No sabía que los demás estaban contigo- murmuró avergonzada la amazona.  
-No importa. Voy a ver al Patriarca y regreso enseguida- dijo depositando su maleta y saliendo de nuevo.-Y tápate…que te vas a resfriar…-

El ascenso hasta el templo de Virgo se realizó en silencio, hasta que la vergüenza por haber visto a Marin con ropa sugerente fue disipándose.

Shaka entró, abrió su bolsa y sacó los botes de Afrodita, metiéndolos en una bolsa de papel.  
-Esto es tuyo- dijo el caballero de Virgo señalando el paquete que llevaba en las manos.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, gracias por llevármelo- agradeció el sueco.

Continuaron hasta Libra, donde el Maestro dejó su pequeña maleta. Sacó algunos trapos que había usado desde que se cambió de forma que le habían prestado sus compañeros.  
-Y esto me lo llevo…por si acaso- dijo acarreando el bastón.

Con todos sus compañeros temblando, prosiguieron hasta Escorpio.

Milo se limitó a abrir la puerta de las estancias privadas, lanzar la bolsa de deportes para que cayera en medio del salón y cerrar.  
-Ala, ya está- dijo sacudiéndose las manos.  
-¿Es esa forma de tratar las cosas?- recriminó Shaka.  
Milo se encogió de hombros.  
-Es ropa, es todo blando, no pasa nada-  
Camus sonrió de medio lado.  
-Excepto el bote de perfume-  
Al decir esto, Milo abrió los ojos y entró como un rayo a su templo de nuevo. Abrió la bolsa y efectivamente, el bote de perfume se había resquebrajado, liberando el líquido por toda la ropa. Musitó una maldición y sacó rápidamente la ropa empapada al patio interior.  
-Va a estar apestando mi templo una buena temporada…y encima perfume del caro…- dijo contrariado.  
Sus compañeros arrugaron la nariz al llegarles las primeras notas penetrantes del perfume.

Continuaron hacia Sagitario, algunos aún comentando las hermosas vistas que les había regalado la amazona de Águila.  
Aioros abrió la puerta y se adentró, dejando la maleta sobre el sofá. Recogió un par de cartas y trató de leerlas, pero las tiró al suelo.  
-¡Es que no se me va la puñetera canción!¡Con lo que la odio! Soy incapaz de concentrarme- exclamó saliendo de su templo, dando un portazo.

Shura intentó acallar la risa, pero no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas mientras subían hacia su templo. No podía parar de reír y dejó la maleta en la cocina.  
-¡La culpa es tuya, por tenerla en el reproductor!- le recriminó Aioros.  
El español era incapaz de parar de reír, porque recordó la escena del hotel por la mañana y le entraba más risa.  
Dándole por perdido, prosiguieron hacia Acuario.

Camus entró en el undécimo templo y se fue a su habitación. Sacó botes y ropa y fue colocando todo meticulosamente. La bolsa con ropa sucia fue a la lavadora y se dispuso a echar detergente.  
-Gabacho, que tenemos que ir a ver al Patriarca, deja eso para después- apuró Deathmask.  
El francés arrugó el ceño y añadió al siciliano a su lista de no gratos.

Por fin el último templo, antes de llegar a su destino.  
Afrodita empujó la puerta y se adentró, seguido de los caballeros que portaban sus cosas.  
Deathmask depositó el bolso en un sillón, Mü dejó la maleta rota a un lado del salón, Shaka colocó la bolsa de papel encima de la mesa de la cocina y Aldebarán dejó la bolsa de basura junto a la maleta rota.  
El sueco dejó la maleta de consigna en su cuarto, y se asomó a su jardín. Comprobó que sus rosas estaban en perfecto estado y las saludó. A las rosas ni qué decir que les importaba un pito lo que les dijera el caballero de oro.

Al fin emprendieron el último tramo de las Putas Escaleras.

Entraron por la pesada puerta y vieron a Shion sentado en su trono.  
Los doce hincaron la rodilla en tierra a modo de reverencia y saludaron al Patriarca.

Como respuesta, un ronquido.

-En serio ¿por qué siempre se queda dormido?- murmuró el caballero de Géminis.

De repente apareció Arles que saludó a los caballeros y fue corriendo a despertar al Patriarca.  
Dohko le hizo un gesto a Arles, que se quedó perplejo al no reconocerle.  
En cuanto vio el bastón se apartó cautelosamente.

El caballero de Libra caminó despacio y se colocó a la vera de Shion. Agachó la cabeza.  
-Shion…Shion…estamos aquí…hemos vuelto…- susurró.

El Patriarca se revolvió en su trono.

-Mmm…ya…sí…claro…Dohko…dile a Sísifo que…mmm…- y emitióotro ronquido.  
-Está bien, no me dejas otra opción- musitó Dohko. Y blandiendo el bastón golpeó el casco de su amigo.

Inmediatamente Shion despertó con el retumbe.

-¡Nos atacan, nos atacan, Atenea, proteged a Atenea!- dijo alborotado. Se giró y vio a Dohko a su lado.  
-Dohko…¿qué sucede?- y miró al frente. Aún aturdido parpadeó un par de veces para centrar la mirada.  
-Aspros…Sísifo…Regulus…Dégel…Kardia…Asmita…Hasgard…Cid…Manigoldo…Albafica…¿y tú quién eres?- dijo recorriendo a los dorados.

-Shion, ése de allí es Mü, tu alumno…a ver si te he jorobado la cabeza al golpearte…y has nombrado mal a tus caballeros…-dijo Dohko regresando junto a sus compañeros e hincando la rodilla de nuevo.

El Patriarca sacudió la cabeza y bostezando volvió en sí.  
-Ah…ya estáis aquí todos…bien…os esperaba-

-Pues si que llevaba tiempo esperándonos…tanto que se ha quedado dormido- murmuró Afrodita.  
-No te creas, cae roque enseguida- le respondió Mü.

El Patriarca pidió un resumen de las vacaciones de los dorados.  
Tras una larga charla, se despidió de ellos, amenazándoles con nuevas tareas a realizar por haberse llevado el Pergamino de Oro y dejando a Arles y a él sin vacaciones en el balneario.

-Y no os castigo porque…bueno, al final hemos descansado de vosotros igualmente, así que ya podéis marcharos- dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Los once caballeros abandonaron el templo. Dohko se quedó de pie en medio de la sala.  
-Shion ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el caballero de Libra.  
El Patriarca se giró y emitió un grito.  
-¡¿Desde cuándo vuelves a ser joven?!-  
Dohko suspiró.  
-Llevo así un buen rato, por si no te habías dado cuenta-  
Shion se calló unos instantes.  
-Me ha debido sentar algo mal en la comida- dijo incorporándose.

Ambos estuvieron charlando animadamente hasta después de cenar.  
Tras esto, Dohko se despidió y abandonó el templo patriarcal.

Siendo ya de noche, sus compañeros ya habrían cenado igualmente. Cruzó Piscis y fue bajando el resto de los templos.

Antes de llegar a Libra, en las escaleras que comunicaban su templo con el de Escorpio, vio a Camus y a Milo conversando y los saludó.  
-Un momento- pidió el francés.

Dohko paró en seco y miró a Milo.  
-Con vosotros tenía que hablar- dijo seriamente Camus.  
Los caballeros de Libra y Escorpio se miraron interrogantes.

El francés paseó alrededor de ambos mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas.  
-Os tengo que agradecer que me cuidárais la noche que me emborraché. En serio. Gracias.-  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante serio del caballero.

Milo trago saliva y advirtió a Dohko.  
-No es bueno que Camus sonría-  
Los dos se pusieron en guardia.  
Al notar la tensión, el francés relajó la sonrisa e inspiró.  
-No os preocupéis, si os estoy eternamente agradecido- dijo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de los dos caballeros.  
-Lo único es que todo hubiera salido fenomenal…si Dafne no me hubiera dicho…que fuisteis vosotros quienes la incitasteis para que entrara en mi cuarto para acostarse conmigo- dijo sombríamente.

Los otros dos, al tratar de escapar de los brazos de Acuario, fueron retenidos fuertemente.  
-¿Dónde creéeis que váis? No huyáis…si os creíais que no me iba a enterar…bueno, digamos que pisar el terreno de la fe os ha salido mal…- la temperatura descendió rápidamente.

Por los pies de los dos caballeros comenzaron a formarse bloques de hielo que les pegaban al suelo.  
Milo y Dohko peleaban por salir de esa trampa, pero Camus no cedió e hizo brotar más hielo que atrapó a ambos caballeros, mientras reía como un psicópata.

Al fin tenía dos esculturas de hielo de Dohko y Milo. Los cuerpos de ambos encerrados en un bloque de hielo. Sólo asomaban las cabezas de los dos.

-Esto por joderme. Ya veré si mañana os libero…o no- dijo Camus, dándose media vuelta en dirección a su templo.  
-¡Camus, no!¡Espera! ¡Perdónanos, lo hicimos por tu bien! ¡Camuuuuuuuus!- gritó Milo.  
Dohko giró los ojos hacia su compañero.  
-Es inútil, está encabronado- murmuró apesadumbrado.  
-¿Y Shiryu? Llámale, que nos libere con las armas de tu armadura- gimió Milo.  
-Se…se ha ido a los Cinco Picos…- contestó.  
-¡Pues no me voy a resignar a quedarme aquí toda la noche encerrado en un bloque de hielo! ¡Shakaaaa!...¡Aiooorooooos!...¿Hay alguieeeeeen?...¡Socorrooooo!-

La Luna apareció brillante en el firmamento, iluminando el bloque de hielo.

** FIN  
**

* * *

**Notas finales y agradecimientos:**

**Tercer fic humorístico que termino. No será el último, pero sí por una temporada. **  
**Como siempre, me emociono al terminar. Me ha llevado bastante tiempo finalizarlo, ya que ha sido bastante largo...y creo que es en el que más he escrito hasta la fecha XD**

**Desde aquí aprovecho parar enviar un afectuoso y agradecido abrazo a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis seguido, que habéis puesto mi fic como favorito y que habéis comentado las aventuras de estos locos. **  
**A todos los que os habéis molestado en leerlo y en darme vuestro apoyo, ya que sin vosotros no seguiría escribiendo. **

**Como sabéis, no me considero escritora, simplemente plasmo en word (bueno y en papel, que es donde hago las guías de las historias para no perderme XD) las ocurrencias que se me vienen a la cabeza para meter a los dorados. **

**Mil gracias, en serio. No podía estar más feliz :D**

**Nosa vemos en las próximas aventuras cómicas. Hasta entonces, pasadlo lo mejor que podáis, y siempre siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Porque con las sonrisas se abren muchas puertas y se derriten muchos corazones ;) Y la risa une a la gente, así pues, ¡a sonreír y a reír sin miedo!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Melissia**


End file.
